The Gamble
by StudioEden
Summary: PART TWO of "The Reset" series. It's been two years since Bonnie left her life behind back in Mystic Falls, attempting to start fresh in Portland. Things with Kai couldn't be better. But she's in Gemini territory now and with that comes a whole new set of problems. Bonnie and Kai's relationship is truly put to the test.
1. Prologue: Full Circle

Laughter could be heard downstairs from his children as Kai finished up showering and shaving. He shook his head a bit as he wiped his hand across the bathroom mirror. A streak of wetness was left behind as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Bits of his hair clung to his forehead, but he looked every bit like his old self. His strong, chiseled jaw and broad chest were accented by the fluorescent bulbs overhead.

Kai let his fingers move over his face and he couldn't stop the chuckle that rumbled from his chest. Fifty years had passed since he last looked like this and here he was again. Back in that house. Using the shower that he often had in the old days when he'd first come out of the 1903 Prison World with Bonnie. The only difference now? There was no Bonnie with him.

Fifty. Fucking. Years.

When he thought about it now, it blew his mind. Almost twenty years had been spent in an endless time loop and he'd hated it. The idea that he was trapped in a space of his family's machination with no means to escape? Just listlessly moving through his life with no real purpose except _to live_ … He remembered telling Jo once that he hated the idea of growing old. That he'd wished he could stay young forever. Now that time had reset for just him, he couldn't imagine anything worse than this.

 _Because_ there was no Bonnie with him.

He quickly dried off and put on some clean clothes. A simple black t-shirt, a black hoodie, and gray sweatpants. He didn't bother with the drawstring as he resumed drying off his hair and made his way downstairs.

Lonnie and Abby were huddled up on the couch - a photo album spread out in their laps. They were the main source of the laughter as they continued to look at pictures of what he could only assume were of Bonnie when she was a little girl. He knew that he had done the same thing many years ago when he'd made it a habit of staying at her place after they got back from 1903. Many pillow fights had followed soon after.

Kai shoved the sleeves of his hoodie up to his elbow as he entered the kitchen, catching the can of beer that was tossed to him from Josiah. He eyed the can curiously and his son shrugged. "The liquor stores are closed in the mornings around here. Sorry, Dad."

Max snickered as he sipped from his own can as he sat at the kitchen island. "Yeah, sorry Dad. You'll have to settle for gas station brewskies this go around."

Cracking open the can, he sipped and rolled his eyes. "You kids need to brush up on your investigation skills," he said, crossing the kitchen and making his way to one of the lower cabinets off to the side of the sink. "It's like you guys forgot what kind of woman your mother was." He set the can on the counter and began reaching as far back as he could. His eyes lit up in triumph. "Ah ha!" He pulled out a bottle of Jim Beam from the back of the cabinet. "Jackpot."

A low whistle was heard as Emile entered the kitchen. "Wow, way to go Dad."

"Are you kidding? This is your mother's stash, not mine."

"I'm talking about the fact that you knew where it was hidden away."

"Again," he said with a chuckle, "you all act like you don't know what kind of woman your mother was." Kai screwed off the cap to the bottle, opening one of the upper cabinets and retrieving a tumbler glass. He poured himself a generous amount before offering up the bottle to his sons. "Don't even get me started on the compromise we had to make after Abigail and Thomas were born."

"What? Did you try to swear off alcohol or something?" Emile poured himself a glass as well.

"Yeah, right. Your mother would have killed me." He paused just before the glass touched his lips. "...again."

The front door suddenly opened and in popped Lydia carrying a few bags in her arms. Josiah immediately went to go help out and they were starting to unload things on the kitchen island. Kai looked at the bags curiously before pointing a finger at the fridge in silent questioning.

"Oh, we were missing some things from the earlier run," she explained and Kai hummed in acknowledgment. "Has anyone called?"

He smacked his lips after sipping from his drink. "Nope."

"Hmm, okay," was all she offered before moving to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. "Well, they may not know we're already here. We were pretty discreet." Lydia wiped her hands off with a few paper towels. "Jo and I will do laundry later. We need to strip the beds."

Kai couldn't help but laugh a measure which earned a curious glance from his eldest daughter. He held his hand up and shook it back and forth to dismiss whatever thought was about to jump into her brain. "Sorry, sorry." He flashed her his impish grin. "I'm just amused at how _domesticated_ you've become. You were such a tomboy growing up."

She frowned, puffing one of her cheeks out and she looked so much like Bonnie in that moment that he almost dropped his drink. Lydia must have noticed the sudden change in his expression because her face went from being offended to concerned. Her brows furrowed and she reached her hand out to grasp Kai's wrist.

"Dad?"

He got a little misty-eyed and quickly set his drink down. "No, it's fine." He took a breath. "I'm fine, baby." Kai made a hasty retreat from the kitchen.

No. He needed to be alone. He needed air.

He didn't bother with shoes as he made his way out back. As soon as his feet felt the wet, cool blades of grass on his heels was when Kai was finally able to take a breath. His chest rose and fell slowly at first. Then it grew more and more rapid as flashes of the past began to assault his mind. His chest started to ache at the memories - all of them flooding him at once.

Kai's face lifted to the sky and he couldn't stop the sad smile that spread over his lips. "...I was patient, Lucy. Over fifty years...but I still feel like it wasn't long enough."

For the first time in his life, he wished that he could have been a true immortal. Maybe, just maybe, there would have been an off-chance for him to convince Bonnie to join in that life with him.

* * *

 _ **AN:** We're here guys! We made it to the sequel of **The Reset** and I'm so stoked! Now, I just want to give everyone a heads up that this is the **ONLY TIME**_ _that we will be in the Present with Kai and his children. I wanted to get them to Mystic Falls and fully settled. For the remainder of this arc, we will be staying completely in the past. Kai and Bonnie have a long road ahead of them. We have Gemini coven drama, exposure of Kai's Reset curse, seven children and the creation of a spell to get through before we can return to the present. To stave off confusion for both you all and myself, I am going to keep this arc in the past and in Portland (unless otherwise stated). We will be time jumping forward until we actually return to the present. So everyone? Get ready to see just how far Bonnie and Kai's relationship goes, as well as the obstacles they'll face that made them so strong by the time Bonnie actually died in the present timeline. Don't forget to read and review and I'll see you in the next chapter!_


	2. About Last Night

_~ 2015 - Portland, Oregon - Bonnie's Apartment ~_

Two years.

It had zipped by faster than the blink of an eye, and yet it had crawled by at a snail's pace.

Bonnie had done the unthinkable in her life. She'd _left_ Mystic Falls and without so much as a second glance. Kai had gone with her - tossing his own responsibilities to the side for a spell as she attempted to put the pieces of her life back together. Back then, she hadn't really expressed her gratitude. Not in the verbal sense.

D.C. had been amazing and filled with laughter. They had done all the typical touristy things, danced the night away at a bar and indulged in some of the best, high-quality restaurants she had ever been to. Kai had wined and dined her and they had fallen into a blissful night of tipsy sleep before getting up early to hit the road.

The road trip to New York was probably what had sealed the deal for her. First dates aside, it was a side of Kai that was free and awkward and absolutely dorky. A side that she knew he probably kept very well hidden inside of himself until he was comfortable enough to let it be free. Even after leaving 1903 and spending all that time together, Bonnie had been holding a lot of herself back. So had he.

They'd spent two weeks in New York, meandering here and there at all the hot spots as a new couple before high tailing it back to Mystic Falls for Josette and Alaric's wedding. While Jo had initially been upset that Bonnie wasn't a part of her wedding party anymore, she understood the need to get out and spread her wings. The ceremony had been beautiful and the reception had been a blast. Jo, Caroline, Elena and even Olivia had done their absolute best to make sure that Bonnie had a good time and wasn't about to let the old issues crop up at something that should have been a celebration.

Bonnie and Damon still weren't on speaking terms. She almost preferred it that way. Stefan had been kind and affectionate in his own way which suited her just fine.

She'd caught the bouquet. Caroline had been salty for all of five minutes. Elena had simply laughed and poured shots.

They tried to convince her to come back. It was hard telling them no and being firm about it. They begged her to stay for the entire weekend.

She refused.

Kai and she hit the road first thing the next morning. They went to Florida and spent a week soaking up the rays of the sun. It was the upswing of summer down in Miami and she was more than happy to rock her beach body out to the array of bathing suits she'd purchased. Kai had snuck a few pictures of her while she had been building a sand castle. She pushed him into said sand castle.

They skinny dipped under the moonlight and had sex on the beach.

They hit up Texas and went to a rodeo, ate all the amazing southern Texas beefy goodness and indulged in watching fireworks out in the panhandle of the state. She sported a set of cowboy boots with a sundress and Kai managed to make a Stetson hat look sexy. How it was possible, she would never understand.

When they rolled through Chicago was when the question of where she would ultimately set her roots came up. At least in regards to school. Kai had prodded her about Portland and Bonnie hadn't been too keen on the idea. Not at first. Simply because that was too close to Gemini territory for comfort and she didn't want to feel like an outsider when she was trying to get her shit straight.

By the time they were making their way to the Grand Canyon was when she finally decided to enroll at Portland State University. They pit-stopped in Vegas for another week and were making their way to Oregon where all of her paperwork from Whitmore had been transferred, as well as her credits. She'd missed a good chunk of her sophomore year so she had to repeat courses that she hadn't been able to pass due to her lack of attendance.

The beginning of the fall semester rolled in and she was officially a sophomore at Portland State where she double-majored in History and Anthropology and minored in Theater Arts. Kai insisted that he help her with getting her own place, but she needed to be around more people than just him. To fully acclimate herself back into the real world, Bonnie decided to live on campus for a year. Plus it would be easier access for her to all the material she needed for classes.

She set a goal for herself to graduate in two years. No breaks. Just school. School. And more school.

Classes were a breeze for the first semester and she knocked out her cores in a snap. Electives came next and then she focused the rest of her time on just her majors and minor. Theater was a nice break from the constant delving of history and old artifacts. It was a moment where she could be someone else and laugh while dabbling in dance and music. It was a chance for her to just be plain old Bonnie Bennett.

The first semester had been rough on her relationship with Kai. He was always so insistent on helping her and, for a time, she had come to depend on it. So much so that when he was five or ten minutes late to something, she got snippy and knew that they needed to pump the breaks. Instead of seeing each other every day, they saw each other every other day until it was just on the weekends. He started focusing more on coven business during these spells.

Bonnie started missing him the closer it got to Christmas. Where he vocalized it, she hadn't. But he seemed to realize this and made frequent trips to the dorms just to hang out. He even helped her with magic when her roommate wasn't around and made her take frequent breaks after she got a nosebleed from studying too hard.

Kai told her he loved her on New Year's Day.

He said it again on Valentine's Day.

And then he said it again at the start of Spring Break.

She made the Dean's list at the end of her spring semester. To celebrate, Kai took her out apartment hunting and she was able to move all of her things out of the dorm and into said apartment. There was no summer vacation for Bonnie Bennett. She attended Summer Sessions at the University so she could get extra credits to graduate that would go to her majors. Most of her dates with Kai consisted of ordering takeout or a pizza and watching Netflix. He was fine with that. So was she.

Bonnie gave him his own key to her place at the end of the summer.

She officially was classed as a senior by the start of the following Fall Semester. Bonnie hit the ground running. If she wasn't at school, she was at the library and when she wasn't at the library, she was at her apartment studying her ass off. Some days Bonnie forgot to eat. Most days she didn't sleep. Kai had gotten busy around this time, but it was less distracting for her. She had to focus.

A week before midterms, they broke up. The argument had been so asinine that Bonnie couldn't even remember what had started it. It had something to do with food. Or something to do with going out? How he was handling coven affairs in regards to individuals who were not seeing things eye to eye with him? Either way, she had been furious. So had he. Nasty words were exchanged and he stormed out of her apartment.

They got back together two days later.

Kai brought her breakfast in bed.

She told him she loved him.

Bonnie made the Dean's list again at the end of the Fall Semester.

Kai bought Bonnie a "new-to-her" vehicle for Christmas. She bought him a brand new cookware set. He was happier over the kitchen set than she was over getting a new car.

She took Winter Session classes and worked herself into a state of fatigue. Kai and she argued over him _partially_ moving in with her so he could at least take care of her. Bonnie firmly denied it. They fought and she threw things and then he threw her onto her bed and made love to her until they were both good and spent.

Kai brought his clothes into the apartment at the start of the New Year. Just a little bit at a time and he refused to hear any arguments from her end. Eventually, she gave in because he was right. She hadn't been taking good care of herself. School was killing her and burning her out slowly. He'd even made the comment about her losing weight which had upset her, but not for the typical reasons. The girl loved to eat which meant she wasn't eating enough.

Bonnie got the leading female role in the musical, _Memphis_ , where she played Felicia. It was her first time being on the big stage, having performed a few fringe shows when she had the time. Between rehearsals and classes, it was a miracle Bonnie hadn't passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Opening night had been a total success. Kai bought her roses. After the casting party, they went back to her place and had sex until the sun came up.

They both said "I love you" together.

The Spring semester went by in a flash and it had taken Bonnie an entire month to write out her thesis paper. The week before finals, Bonnie got accepted to participate in an internship program for research and development in Portland. She cried for nearly an hour in Kai's arms before finally falling asleep. She woke up to bacon and waffles soon after.

She told him she loved him again.

Three tattoos and a belly piercing later, Bonnie got confirmation from her adviser that she was graduating with honors. She was officially named Valedictorian of her class.

Two years.

It had zipped by faster than the blink of an eye, and yet it had crawled by at a snail's pace.

As Bonnie sat in front of her vanity table, she did the finishing touches on her make-up; going for an earth tone palette to offset the canary yellow dress with gunmetal gray accents adorning the entire body of the dress. It was fitted, hugging all of her curves and dipped low in the front to reveal just the right amount of cleavage. There was also an opening in the back that dipped down to her lower spine - a line of spiral designing decorating the edges to accentuate the dips and curves of her back and ass. The hemline stopped mid-thigh and there were no sleeves - the gunmetal accents stopping just at her shoulders.

Somewhere in the first year, Bonnie had grown her hair out but had quickly gotten tired of it. She opted for a shoulder-length look, her waves soft and flowing and giving her a more "grown-up, edgy feminine" look. There had been a blonde phase somewhere, but that had quickly been doused after the first two months.

Kai had often commented how sexy she looked with her hair slicked back after swimming or showering. Sometimes she did it just to rile him up. After two years, she could safely say that she knew how to push his buttons - both the good and the bad ones. He was successful at the same.

Dusting her face with a little bit of bronzer, Bonnie finished off her look with a soft pink, matte lipstick. Puckering her lips, she took a moment to really admire herself and couldn't help but mentally pat herself on the back. She was happy. Truly happy. And Bonnie couldn't remember the last time she had a glow like this around her to where her eyes actually popped - the mossy green tones brightening to a lovely jade.

Slipping on her strappy black and yellow Jimmy Choo's (the ones that Caroline had so graciously purchased for her this past Christmas), Bonnie wiggled her perfectly pedicured toes (done in French tips) before zipping them up in the back. She was about to grab her purse when her phone started ringing. Bonnie spied Caroline's picture flashing across the screen and she laughed, activating the FaceTime feature on the phone. Caroline was pouting and already pointing at her watch.

" _Bonnie Bennett! Do you realize what time it is?"_

Bonnie smirked and blew Caroline a kiss. "I still have forty-five minutes and I live twelve minutes from campus, Care. I'm sure I'll be fine."

The phone was turned and Elena was peeking at the camera as well. _"Well, you better hurry it up. We'll see you soon. Stefan is getting the car."_

Her smile fell a margin. Caroline noted this immediately and shook her hand in front of the camera. _"It's just Stefan. Damon is still back in Mystic Falls. He figured you didn't want to see him still so…"_

She sighed, shaking her head before looking back at the camera. "No, that's fine. I'm okay."

" _He did get you a present. We'll give it to you after the ceremony."_ Elena waved again before darting off the side and off camera. After two seconds, her face was back on the screen. _"Oh, and Jeremy said he couldn't make it because of his school's gala opening. Said he'd call you later tonight though. Told us to send you his love."_ Then she darted away and Bonnie distinctly heard heels clicking off in the distance.

Caroline looked to see where she was going before she gasped softly and then laughed. Bonnie tilted her head slightly and saw the blonde vampire waving at her. _"Okay, Stefan has the car! We'll see you soon! Love you, Muah!"_

"Bye!" No sooner had she set the phone down, it rang again. This time it was Kai. However, she denied the call. It was a request for FaceTime. He called three seconds later on the regular phone. "Hey."

" _Wow, Bonster. Deny my video call why don't you?"_

"Yup. You can't see my dress yet. It's a surprise."

He chuckled. _"Well, you know I love a good surprise."_ There was a faint shuffling sound on his end. It sounded like he was putting on his jacket. _"You almost ready?"_

She stood up and gathered her keys. Bonnie took one last check of the apartment before grabbing her purse, double checking that she had her speech cards in the purse as well. "Yeah, I just have to get there which shouldn't be too hard."

" _Cap and gown?"_

"Check."

" _Speech cards?"_

"Also check."

" _Did you turn off your flat iron?"_

She froze in her steps, then rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny Kai." Bonnie huffed an annoyed breath from her nose as she heard his laugh. "You know I haven't used a flat iron in months."

" _Yeah,"_ he said, still laughing, _"not since you almost set your apartment on fire because you'd left it on. Good thing we're witches, huh?"_

"Oh, shut up," Bonnie snipped which only elicited another set of snickers from him. "Anyway, Caroline and Elena just got here."

" _Yeah? Well, that's good. I was worried their flight might have gotten delayed."_

"Me too." She paused. "Stefan's with them."

There was a moment of silence on the other line. Kai was probably considering something.

" _...and Damon?"_

"He stayed behind. He told them that I probably didn't want to see him still which isn't technically wrong." But even she had hoped just a little that he would have been an ass and just come anyway. "He got me a present though."

" _How sweet of him."_ Kai's words were frigid and she sighed. _"Anyway, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes."_

Bonnie turned out the lights and slipped out of the apartment, locking up the door behind her. "No, don't do that. That's just wasting more time." She pressed the button of the elevator. "Just meet me on campus."

" _You sure?"_

"Mmhm," she said as the lift descended to the main floor and she quickly checked the time on her phone. "It'll give me a chance to meet up with the others and show them where they can park without getting a parking ticket."

Kai snickered. _"Those fucking campus cops."_ She laughed with him. _"Alright. Well, I'll see you there. Love you."_

"Love you too. Bye."

As the elevator door dinged, Bonnie couldn't help but grin a little at how comfortable she was at both hearing _and_ saying those words. In the beginning, it had been strange. But now? Well, now it just felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Bonnie waved to Jonathan, the security officer who manned the front desk at her complex, and he gave a whistle of approval. He winked at her. "Lookin' good, Bonnie! Congrats on your graduation! Knock'em dead!"

"I will! Thanks, Johnny!"

She bee-lined for her car (a red 2013 Honda Accord Coupe), clambered into it and strapped herself in. After she checked the backseat for her cap and gown, she slipped her keys into the ignition to start the car. The engine roared to life and _"When I Grow Up"_ by The Pussycat Dolls blared through the speakers. Bonnie couldn't help but laugh, recalling the previous night when Kai had driven her car back to her apartment and she'd blared the music in celebration. She'd known she was Valedictorian earlier in the week but had staved off celebrating. The liquor flowed like water that night. And it most likely would again tonight.

Maybe she _should_ have had Kai come get her.

Oh well.

* * *

 _Click_.

Kai stared at the phone in his hand for a long moment. There was a huge smile on his face before it tumbled to the bed. A turn to the mirror had him adjusting his tie. He kept smoothing the non-existent wrinkles in his clothing. Kai made a turn to check and make sure not a single strand or thread was out of place.

It all had to be perfect.

Bonnie Bennett deserved perfection - she deserved _everything_. He bent forward as his hands pressed firmly into the dresser surface. What was he nervous for? They had been through _so_ much and they had made it. They actually _made it_ to a point of 'I love you'. They made it to this, a milestone; another bullet point in their lives.

There was a smidge of nervous energy bubbling in his gut. A deep inhale settled his nerves as he straightened and began to adjust his cuffs. That impish grin slid across those stubbled features as he slipped on a peacoat. "How could she not love me?" As if she could resist? He would be mindful of her friends, of course.

He hadn't pressured her about contacting them. It would have been fine with him if she didn't. But as time passed by, they began to trickle back into her life. She made time for them, _at her leisure_ , which was a marvelous sight. They returned for Jo's wedding happier people. Better people, actually, than they were before leaving Mystic Falls.

They had fought for the fun, peace, and solitude that was so desperately needed. He showed her things that she had never seen, and she, in turn, did the same. They learned new things about each other every day.

Their fights were epic and their make-ups were legendary. Kai hopped into his car and a thought occurred as he buckled his seatbelt. They fought over the _strangest_ things! It caused a slight shake of his head as the engine purred to life. Kai realized how much she had changed him as that "big fight" came to mind.

Kai, in essence, was still _Kai_ ; certain things did not compute. He was learning how to read and decipher the strange emotions that burned inside of him. They were powered like a supernova around Bonnie. She made him feel things that much more. It was something about his lack of compassion, or was it humanity?

Old habits die hard, it seemed.

Kai was still about doing what it took to get results. Sometimes people were mowed down in the process, but all for the greater good, right? Bonnie took issue with this, stressing that they had to balance themselves before they could balance anything in the world. Kai had shook his head and mentioned that the sentimentality she held? It could be the end of her, the end of _them_ , one day. He wasn't trying to have that on his conscience. His empathy be damned. He already had something ripped from him with Lucy's passing. It was still a shock that he felt what he had when he'd seen her lying dead in the front yard back then. He and Bonnie would sometimes have a laugh with the thought of her - her memory still fresh and vibrant in their minds.

He hadn't forgotten her words to this day. He had been patiently waiting for Bonnie to give herself to him. Sure, he said 'I love you' first - but it didn't matter. He was done trying to hide from these emotions; these _feelings_. He wanted to be close to her. Closer than they had been before. It took some time but he finally wore her down.

All it took was for him to storm from the house in a rage. He couldn't understand why she didn't see this one thing the way he did. No one did until they lived a life like his. Then, and only then, would his cold and calculating knowledge and moves make sense. His sympathy only went so far, even with Luke's presence lingering inside of him - his quiet voice of reason.

They had weathered the storm of two years, multiple cities, magic-filled fights and now? Now they were here and he couldn't be more proud of her. She had accomplished her dream, finished school and now things were going to change. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel as he turned into the parking lot.

He couldn't help but think of the _next_ chapter. She was going to get a job. Bonnie wouldn't sit on the knowledge she just gained. So another obstacle to overcome. Great! He grabbed the flowers that he picked up earlier from the backseat. A small black box was shoved into his pocket. He had already made arrangements for post-graduation festivities.

His phone buzzed in his jacket pocket as he gathered everything in his hands. Kai's brow creased at his father's name on the screen. He shoved the phone away for now.

Kai had been taking care of Coven business. He went about trying to change some of the archaic practices of the Gemini Coven. Some things were tougher than others. They would take longer to fix and that was fine. It would be worth the wait.

While he was busy flexing his might, his father and the Manfreds were busy trying to cook up chemistry. The youngest daughter was a vapid, boring excuse of a woman. Andrea was the type that thought the coquettish act would bring love to her doorstep.

It didn't.

It just made Kai stay the _fuck_ away from her. He wanted nothing to do with her and it showed - _he_ showed. He was curt, but polite, in her company. He had to keep swinging the conversations that he had with his father to something else.

Until finally...

" _Look, why can't you just respect my choice?" He ran his fingers through his hair which had grown a tad long. His father's disapproval was like a physical presence in his muscle._

" _You'll learn one day, Malachai, that sometimes you have to do the things you don't want." Joshua Parker's eyes narrowed at his son. "I'm asking you one last time. Get rid of the Bennett Witch. You've had your fun, sowed your oats. Now do what's best for the Coven."_

 _Kai's eyes narrowed as he spun on his father. He spoke vehemently between clenched teeth. "What's best for the_ _ **Coven**_ _, Father, is that I_ _ **don't**_ _ditch the Bennett Witch. And what's also best for the Coven? Is if this conversation never comes up again. Stay away from her. I mean it." Kai's threat was made clear with a swirl of power that had Joshua Parker taking a cautious step backward._

Kai rolled his shoulders and looked around the parking lot. Just happy, smiling faces coming to celebrate. He spaced out to the point he missed Caroline's frantic waving to catch his attention. There was a lopsided grin as he approached the Mystic Falls Gang. Well, a portion of them anyway.

"Well, look what the cat blew in?" Elena offered a slight smile. Stefan chuckled softly as Caroline leaned against him.

This was just what Bonnie needed right now. This was perfect.

Stefan crossed the short distance between them, holding out his hand so that he could grasp Kai's. Their hands met in a strong handshake. There was still slight, awkward tension between the two of them. But Kai had to admit that the younger Salvatore had taken strides to bridge the gap that had practically been a canyon upon Lucy's death.

There was still a lingering part of Kai that blamed the Salvatores as a collective for what had happened to Bonnie's cousin. But if it was one thing that Bonnie was able to teach him (something that he was sure he had inadvertently taught _her_ , go figure) was that you couldn't blame the whole flock for the one stray sheep.

The analogy was weak but appropriate for these moments.

"Don't you look especially dapper?" Stefan said with a slight grin touching the corners of his mouth. Kai flashed his own trademark grin.

He offered a partial, and rather regal bow, as Stefan commented on his attire. "Yes, yes. I know, I know. You're so glad I left Mystic Falls, or I would have stolen all the girls. Lucky for you? I had eyes for only one."

Oh, that Kai humor.

He quipped a brow when he saw Stefan searching around his body, almost like he was expecting to find something. The vampire leaned back and clicked his tongue in a teasing, reprimanding fashion. " _Just_ flowers? Shame, Kai. For shame."

He just offered a sly grin. "Now, Stefan. A man must have his secrets. I have a whole evening of things planned for us. You'll see that flowers are just the start."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she placed a proud hand on her hip, jutting her chin out defiantly. "We flew all the way out here, Kai Parker, and we better be part of these evening plans before we're dismissed for your alone time with our best friend."

Kai laughed as he rocked back on his heels for a moment. "You know…" He paused looking between them. "I dare to say, it's _actually_ good to sorta see you guys again. It's been a minute, hasn't it?"

Elena shook her head and smiled. "Yeah, it has been." She paused, folding her arms across her chest in thought. "I think the last time we were all together like this was, what?" She looked at the others before turning to Kai expectantly. "Was it after Jo had her twins?"

"That is correct! We dropped in to see Jo drop out a pair of babbus. Then we stuck around for all the first pics of smiles, holding babies, and forced diaper changes." It was the only time being peed on was _cute_. There was a moment where he just smiled. Those kids had a bright future with that kind of aim. "And now, here we are, together again. Celebrating something. I think I could get used to this. In fact, I insist we meet up _only_ to celebrate."

There was a bark of laughter from Stefan as he gave a wide gesture to the others. "Then I suggest we get to celebrating. But only after the lady of the hour is allowed to regale us with this speech she's been agonizing over." He paused, ushering Caroline forward and Elena followed suit just alongside Kai as they started heading into the large gymnasium where all the other families and friends of graduates were pooling into. Kai caught Stefan peeking over Caroline's shoulder as they walked. "Is it true she spent two weeks writing that thing?"

Kai sighed heavily. "Do you know how _stubborn_ that woman is?" They all gave him a look. Of course, they did. "The speech was perfect the one-hundred twenty-seven thousandth time. She literally kept throwing them away." His shoulders fell as he remembered the snippy attitude he received trying to get her to take breaks. "She agonized, moaned, screamed, and punched me over it. But, it's perfect. It's fitting. They better love it."

"That sounds like the Bonnie Bennett we _all_ know and love," chimed the blonde while laughing. "I mean, I know _I'm_ a perfectionist, but there are just some things that even I can't hold a candle to when it comes to her."

Elena laughed. "God, it's like high school all over again."

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Caroline and Stefan in unison.

"You'll have to tell me about high school Bonnie one day." Kai offered that impish grin. "I feel like there are some interesting stories to be told." Some old stories that he'd lord over her when she got on his nerves next. The trio looked dubious about sharing _anything_ from their high school days.

They filed in with the rest of the throng anxious to find their seats. Kai settled into his seat, the flowers laid across his lap. He rubbed idly at his jaw as if he were suddenly nervous for her. "Okay, maybe the agonizing was warranted." This was said under his breath as the lights dimmed, earning him a snicker from Caroline and Elena both.

One milestone down - one to go.

* * *

Bonnie Sheila Bennett was _beyond_ nervous.

She didn't have a reason to be, but when did that stop her? The witch could literally make up a reason to start fretting and that was what she was doing: making up reasons to fret. Standing at the head of all the other graduates, Bonnie began wringing her hands together - her perfectly manicured nails scraping against her speech cards.

Seeing her friends again had brought her a feeling of joy. The lack of Damon in the group had hurt. Of course, it had. He had claimed they were best friends. She had believed they were, in fact, best friends. The betrayal of it all that culminated with the death of her cousin had broken what progressive strides they'd made. She couldn't just turn a blind eye to it. But even so, she still wished he would have come anyway. Even if it was to give her a polite hug and a single flower.

Her anger had been well-warranted. Her leaving had been justified. Her temporary vow of silence against him was also justified. That didn't mean that it still didn't hurt Bonnie, even just a little.

Sighing, Bonnie lifted a hand to adjust the tassel that hung from her cap. She felt several hands patting her on the back and Bonnie flashed a smile to her fellow classmates. Some of them she knew. Others she didn't. Portland State was a big school but those who were graduating with honors were in a lot of her own classes - electives and non-electives alike.

The Dean of the University gathered them up, ushering them to stay behind the curtain before making their way to their seats. As Valedictorian, Bonnie was to go up on stage with the Dean and the other professors to deliver her speech. The Salutatorian, Curtis Grant, was to join her as well.

Their relationship had gotten better over the course of two years. They had been intense rivals - mostly of his machination seeing as how all Bonnie wanted was to graduate "on time" - hence her need to put her ass into overdrive. Once he got it through his thick, ginger-headed skull that her motivation wasn't personal, he quickly got over losing the Valedictorian spot to her.

As she clambered up the small set of steps leading to the stage, Bonnie tried her best to pick out her friends among the crowd. It was probably cheating, but she knew that they were waiting on Kai when she went inside so she reached out to feel for his magic. It didn't take her long to locate him and Bonnie felt her steps falter only slightly when she saw her friends and Kai sitting together.

Caroline and Elena were waving excitedly when she caught their eyes and she waved back to them with her speech cards. She flashed a warm smile to Stefan when he held his hand up in greeting and then she met the eyes of her boyfriend, Kai Parker, and noted the bouquet of flowers draped over his lap. Of course he'd bring flowers. He always had the right romantic gestures prepared when the situation called for it.

The Dean, Martin Schumaker, gave his formal announcement for parents and family to hold their applause until after all the graduates had received their degree folders. Bonnie had to bite back a snicker. Fat chance of that happening.

"And now a word from Bonnie Bennett, Valedictorian of Class 2015."

She blinked rapidly, as though she hadn't been preparing for this moment. Bonnie cleared her throat and stood from her chair on the stage, her heels clicking against the soft carpeting as Dr. Schumaker shook her hand and gave her a one-armed hug. A smile spread over her features before she took her place at the podium.

Once the applause had calmed down and a blanket of silence covered the room, Bonnie really soaked in just how many people were there. She wished that her own family could have been there. Her father and grandmother would have loved to have been there for this and now she wasn't. And Lucy…

Again, her fingers curled into her speech cards. Bonnie shook her head a moment, took a breath and tried to gather her thoughts while simultaneously fighting off the mist that was threatening to blur her vision. No tears. She told herself no tears. She _promised_ herself that she wouldn't. Tears would only be for those who knew the real her - the Academic and non-academic Bonnie Bennett.

She took another breath and then smiled.

"People often say that this is the beginning of the rest of our lives. That our journey is only just beginning and that there is an entire world out there for us to explore. That we are just now starting to learn and grow and understand everything around us. They say that we haven't truly lived yet."

Bonnie paused, her eyes looking down at her cards and realizing that what she was saying wasn't actually what she'd written. She grinned, biting back a laugh. Kai would make her pay for this later, she just knew it. Lifting her face up, she spotted him in the crowd and had to struggle to keep her laughter out of her throat before she lost it on stage.

"Well, they're wrong."

There were a few gasps from the crowd, the distinct sound of shuffling bodies behind her from the board and other professors seated on the stage.

"The beginning of our lives is when we're first put on this planet. The very moment we're born, we're all given an expiration date. _All_ of us. What that date is, exactly, is indeterminable."

Bonnie's face grew serious as she pointed.

"But it's what we _do_ with the time given to us that makes all the difference. A journey isn't measured by a person's age, but by their experiences. It's measured by the moments that are placed in their lives, their reactions to said moments, and the people who are in those moments _with_ them."

She gave a wide gesture with her arm, signaling to her fellow graduates.

"It is in the _memories_ that we create in those instances. It is in those single steps taken over the course of a person's life on the road that is less traveled because the road we are placed on is our road alone. We meet others along the way, our paths converge and diverge, but it is a path that only we are allowed to walk. No one else can walk it with us. Every obstacle that we face and overcome? _That_ is the journey and we started it the moment we first took breath in this life."

The witch shook her head, laughing slightly. She'd had the words all along. Speech cards be damned.

"I have been on this road for twenty-three years. My _journey_ is twenty-three years old. I can hardly call that a beginning, don't you think? Twenty-three years is a long time. That's eight thousand, three hundred and ninety-five days. Can you believe that?" She laughed slightly which also earned a laugh from others. "I have _lived_ and experienced things that most people haven't gotten the chance or opportunity to. In some instances, I hope they _never_ experience some of the things I've had to go through in my life. But that doesn't mean that their path is less eventful. It's just different."

Her eyes lowered to her fellow classmates and she saw a few nods. Bonnie nodded in return.

"To my fellow classmates, the wonderful class of 2015? Your journey isn't just beginning. It began a long time ago. The road is long but the beginning is far behind us. It's what you do _now_ , from this moment, that determines how the rest of your life is going to be. The choices you make, the people you meet, and the experiences you continue to have from today forward will determine how your future is shaped."

Bonnie smiled to them, a warm and genuine one.

"So be proud of the strides you've made to get here. Be _proud_ of the person you've become to get to this point in your life. Because it was a long enough road getting here and we still have an even longer road ahead of us. Stand proud, my fellow classmates, and know that I am _so proud_ of each and every one of you." Her eyes lifted to look at her friends in the crowd and she could already tell that Elena and Caroline were probably going to burst into tears any second now. "And I hope that you're proud of me too. Thank you."

Applause erupted from the crowd as Bonnie bowed her head slightly, waving to her classmates who stood to continue clapping and screaming, hooping and hollering. Speech cards still in hand, she caught Kai's eye and flashed him a smile, shrugging her shoulder before she waved at him and descended the stage to join her other classmates on the front row.

One milestone down - dozens more to go.

* * *

The pomp and circumstance of it all. They talked _so_ much, Christ! He was here for the main event, only. Elena kept giving him sidelong glances as he shifted, almost irritably, in his seat. Caroline chuckled when they finally announced Bonnie's speech. Kai shifted his shoulders as he sat up straight.

Now.

The speech that Bonnie Bennett agonized, stressed, and abused him over? It was not the speech that was currently coming out of her beautiful mouth. Oh no, no. This was something different, wonderful, and raw. Their eyes met when she realized it. He just offered her that lopsided grin followed by an encouraging nod.

He was going to make her pay later.

But, he couldn't fault her living in this moment of all moments. Where she had missed so much, suffered so much, and lost so many? Bonnie was a beaming, bright beacon of life on that stage. God, he loved this woman. He felt the pride bursting his ribs as his breathing quickened. Bonnie's speech hit that high climax with the realities of life and its expectations. The reality that the journey hadn't ended, but it was no longer in its beginning stages. It was still just getting started. He could feel the crinkles in the corner of his eyes as he smiled.

 _"And_ _I hope that you're proud of me too. Thank you."_

The raucous applause drowned out his shrill whistles as he stood to clap as well. He caught that look and that smile. Kai blew her a kiss as she rejoined her classmates. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she was surrounded by classmates congratulating her on her speech.

Kai and Stefan shared knowing looks as Elena and Caroline bawled, proudly, for their best friend. It took a moment for the auditorium to settle. His leg bounced with nervous energy as the staff made their final address to the Class of 2015.

"You may now move your tassels." The Dean stood at the podium as the graduates, almost in unison, moved their cap tassels to the left. The nervous energy in the room was thick and palpable. This move signaled more than adulthood. It was the start of a new path in life. "Ladies and Gentleman, your class of 2015. Congratulations to you all."

Elena, Caroline, Stefan, and Kai stood to clap as hats sailed into the air.

When the initial celebration had finally died down and the crowd of graduates dispersed, it literally was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. As tall as he was, Kai still had to search out to see where Bonnie was. All he saw were now "alums" still wearing their caps as they continued to chat among themselves. It went without saying that the semi-collected Mystic Falls Gang was also aiding in the search.

Suddenly, a strong force collided into his back - causing him to grunt from the impact. When he turned around, all he saw was a black cap and a turquoise tassel. When a pair of arms wrapped around his waist, it took everything in him not to erupt into a fit of laughter. However, when he saw the hat shift and Bonnie's eyes were gazing up at him - green tones large and glistening with happiness - Kai really did lose himself to the gales of laughter that finally escaped him.

Turning around fully, he wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and lifted her up into the air. Hearing her squeal and laugh in conjunction made his heart swell that much more for her. Two years. They'd gone through so much shit in two years and this was where they were now. Graduation, laughter, flowers, and kisses.

Speaking of flowers and kisses…

Kai swiftly captured her lips in his, smiling at the same moment when she did. They both laughed before he finally set her down so he could bury his stubbled face into her neck which caused her to whine while attempting to pull away from him. But his arms held strong for a moment longer, keeping her flush against him and pulling her scent into him.

Bonnie pulled back a measure. But before she could say a word, he was already offering her the flower bouquet he'd brought. Her face lit up like Christmas, taking the flowers gingerly in her arms. She then leaned up as far as she could, even with her heels, to peck his cheek. Kai couldn't stop his laugh as she still had to jump a little to reach him when he stood at his full height.

"They're beautiful, Kai," she said, biting her lower lip.

"Their beauty pales in comparison to you."

"You're such a cheese ball." Rolling her eyes, she pulled him down by the shoulder so she could kiss him on the lips swiftly, his brows raising at that tug in particular. "Thank you."

"Congratulations, Bon. You deserve it." He stayed within kissing reach before a grim look settled across his features. "You know that wasn't the speech you beat into me for two weeks?" Kai began tapping his finger on his bottom lip. "I could have _sworn_ that speech was different."

The teasing never ended with him.

Bonnie half scoffed and half laughed before giving him another peck on the lips. "I know." Then two. " _I know._ " Then three more. Like he was going to complain. Amusement danced in her eyes as she gave a slow smile. "I just got caught up in the moment. You can pay me back for it later, okay?"

Kai knew how to play his cards right. After all, it had only take two years to develop these rewarding schemes. He couldn't help but smile as she piled on the kisses. He simply nodded after each earned "thank you" kiss upon his lips. He was ready to call himself satisfied when she added that bit about _later_. There was a flare of heat in his eyes, and she couldn't miss it before the voice of her friends had him putting on a proper face.

Bonnie knew what that look meant, even as she mustered a wobbly smile for her friends. Kai would collect later - in full.

"Oh my god, you did it!?" Caroline scooted over, wrapping her arms around Bonnie. Elena joined as Bonnie reached out an arm to embrace them both. They rocked side to side, half-squealing their excitement.

"I'm so proud of you, Bonnie! You deserve it." Elena said, giving one more squeeze before Stefan approached.

He hung back a moment on the outskirts of the group hug. Caroline took a step back as Bonnie opened her arms and he moved forward to give her a lingering hug.

"You absolutely deserve it. Your grandmother would have been proud." He offered a light smile as Kai disconnected a phone call just on the side of them.

He moved in to pick up Bonnie, swinging her around with a laugh. "You are now an adult!" A loud kiss was stolen as he set her down. That impish grin as she swatted at him. He held up his hands in a motion of surrender. "And as such, I have planned adult entertainment for the night. Caroline, Stefan, and Elena - I would be honored if you joined us on this 'Taste of Oregon - Celebrate Bonnie Graduation' tour." He sounded like a car salesman and was just as convincing. The gang each pondered each other with raised brows.

The trio looked to Bonnie who shrugged, "Sure, why not? Lead the way." Kai couldn't help the Cheshire grin splitting his face in half.

"I will request that you leave your vehicles for the moment. I have a ride scheduled. Plus, I checked to make sure our vehicles would be okay while everyone is off celebrating. I was guaranteed that the graduates and their guests had nothing to worry about." Bonnie offered an impressed look with a slight nod. Kai flipped his wrist while spreading an arm to direct them to their "carriage".

"If you would be so kind - your chariot awaits." An elbow extended for Bonnie to take as Caroline and Elena linked arms with Stefan. Bonnie couldn't help that sidelong glance as they walked toward the end of the parking lot.

"What are you up to, Kai Parker?" Her eyes narrowed playfully as he offered a small shrug.

"This day is important to me too, Bon. I want to make it absolutely unforgettable."

Any further questions were halted when they stopped at a stretch limo. The outside had a pearlescent sheen as the driver opened the door to a nightclub lit interior.

"Holy wow!" Caroline ducked her head inside and then spun around with wide eyes. "Oh my god! This is…" Elena let out a soft gasp as she decided to get in first. Even Stefan's eyes widened as he stepped in behind her. Bonnie's brow furrowed as she looked inside and turned to Kai.

She was speechless for a moment before Caroline grabbed her. The two just started laughing and jumping. "This is awesome!" they said in unison before sliding into the lush interior. Kai hadn't even entered the vehicle and he heard the first bottle of champagne open.

"Oh boy." He had anticipated this - that's what he kept telling himself. He took a deep breath and slid in next to Bonnie. Caroline handed him a glass of champagne. They were all smiles as the limo pulled off and he raised his glass. "To new beginnings."

Caroline nodded emphatically and raised her glass. "To Friends!"

Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan raised their glasses in acknowledgment. They all agreed.

"To Friends."

Now, what happened in the span of the next 7 hours? Well, it was a complete blur.

Kai had booked the seven-course chef's table at _Le Pigeon_ in the downtown area. They dined on everything from steak tartare to actual pigeon! Each course expertly paired with a wine and a story of the foods local origin. There was mainly stunned silence as they dug into exquisite flavors, unique textures, and exotic flavors. There was quiet laughter when faced with strange plates, but the food was delicious. They got to the dessert course and Bonnie chose a Chocolate Tahini Tiramisu. Kai opted for the Vanilla Creme Brulée. The trio opted to order the other options and everybody had a spoonful of everything.

"I can't eat another bite." Elena groaned as she still nursed the last of her Madeira.

Caroline gave a groan of her own as she leaned against Stefan. "I feel like I need sweatpants after that meal."

"Kai, you really outdid yourself, man." Stefan raised a glass toward Kai as he dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"Yes, yes. I know, I know. I'm wonderful." Bonnie snorted as she finished her wine. She was still in her graduation gown because other graduates scattered throughout the city were still donning theirs. Some kind of weird tradition that Kai was sure he'd never understand.

He set his glass down using the napkin to wipe the corners of his mouth. "Come on, then. The night is young. Now we have to work those calories off." Bonnie still gave him that narrow-eyed glance as he offered his hand.

"My lady." A slight bow as she stood.

"You're pouring it on kinda thick, Mr. Parker." Bonnie couldn't fight the smile tickling the corner of her mouth and this made him smirk further in triumph.

No one could have told her that she'd be with her friends, celebrating her college graduation with Kai Parker leading the entertainment helm. Not two years ago anyway. It was still very dreamlike, but a dream that now he knew she really didn't mind. Neither did he. She slipped her hand inside of his and was whisked away once more.

Bottle number two and part of three were demolished on the way to the club venue. The girls were popped out of the sunroof whooping and celebrating loudly. Strangely enough? Other grads were scattered around the city. Bonnie still in her gown was easy to spot, even amidst the throng of others clad in theirs. Kai crossed an ankle over his knee as he merely enjoyed the sight of Bonnie cutting loose. He couldn't recall her ever being this wild after their small "break" before she hit the ground running for school. It was a refreshing sight.

They arrived at _Dirty Nightclub_ to the thump of music and an even longer wait line. There was a doorman that opened the limo and allowed them to slip out. Bonnie finally removed her graduation gown, tossing it back into the limo. Kai's eyeballs almost fell out of his head as he felt himself take a sharp inhale. Bonnie seemed to have noticed this because she suddenly slowed her pace and did a show of twisting her upper body when she moved past him - the delicate curve of that golden brown skin on her back hard to miss. The Gemini witch was in trouble. Big trouble.

However, he managed to compose himself as they were escorted along the carpet and straight to the door. There were frowns and noises of disappointment from the line as the trio of females with their hands in the air were flanked by two amused looking men. They were taken to their VIP seating that came with a complimentary stripper pole and waiting champagne bucket.

The club was thick with people celebrating the weekend and graduation, apparently. There were some people who had yet to shed their graduation gear. But who could blame them? For some, the rest of their lives didn't start until internships or jobs did in a week or two.

Again, impressed, the ladies scooted in to take their seats. This time Bonnie was the one who reached quick for the bottle. "Let's party!"

Elena and Caroline shouted their exuberance as the cork popped, champagne bubbling all over them as they laughed.

* * *

There was no way that it should have been physically possible for Bonnie to have consumed as much alcohol as she had in the last few hours. But there was no denying the evidence as several bottles of champagne and hard liquor bottles lined the table. A ridiculous number of shot glasses were strewn about - some with alcohol and some without. The world was spinning and Bonnie couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh! Oh!" clapped Caroline excitedly as she began pouring another shot, sliding it over to Elena who then slid it to Bonnie. "We keep pounding on the calories but we haven't worked them off like our wonderful host insisted earlier."

Bonnie's brows furrowed for a moment as she gently pressed the rim of the double shot glass to her lips. There was a glint of suspicion in her face. When Caroline got that way, it usually meant something ridiculous was about to happen several moments later. "What are you implying?"

Elena seemed to have caught on immediately and she nodded rapidly, downing the shot and pouring another. "She means we've got to work out...by hitting the dance floor!"

The witch reared back, her shoulders pressing into the plush cushion of the booth. "Oh no…"

Both of her girlfriends leaned forward, crowding Bonnie on all sides. This was trouble. She was in _trouble_.

" _Oh yes,_ " they preened together before grasping her wrists and yanking her from the booth. "Let's go!"

" _Noooo,_ " she whined. "I'm not sober enough for this!" Bonnie turned her gazes to the boys. "A little help here, would you?"

Kai and Stefan exchanged looks. However, whatever plans they had to intervene were immediately dispelled by the two vampire women in mid-haul of Bonnie's person out of the booth. As if they'd rehearsed it, both of them held their hands up in surrender and shook their heads slowly back and forth.

Traitors.

Bonnie's arms were locked in by Elena and Caroline, their heels clicking with swift precision as they made their way out to the bustling dance floor. She turned around to see that Kai and Stefan were in hot pursuit, yet still keen to not actually intervene. Bonnie threw Kai a dirty look and he only responded with a teasing kissing face.

Like a whirlwind, Bonnie was spun out onto the dance floor - an array of colors and lights and sounds throwing her into sensory overload. It was like the rave two years ago all over again. She took a moment to steady her legs, Elena and Caroline quickly at her side to help her. Once she got her bearings, Bonnie felt her hip being bumped by Caroline which, in turn, caused her to involuntarily hip bump into Elena. Pretty soon, the swaying and bumping and gyrating of hips wasn't an accident, but on purpose as the pulse of the bass from the speakers covered their entire bodies.

It didn't take long for the boys to join them and they were all dancing together. Bonnie had to admit that Kai wasn't a half bad dancer. He didn't do the typical wallflower bit - or the stereotypical "white guy" dance which was just standing still and moving their hips back and forth. He dipped and spun and pulled Bonnie into his gravity and she couldn't help but laugh as her arms and legs seemed to have a mind of their own.

About four songs in and Bonnie was finally sobering up. She didn't think it was possible with how much alcohol she drank, but dancing had helped more than she realized. The girls were off with other dance partners - Stefan with Caroline and Elena with a random stranger who she kept at a relative distance (because her and Damon were still a thing).

 _Live life like if I want, I do  
_ _If I want love, I get it, get it, I get it  
_ _Fooled me twice, if I fall for you  
_ _If I go there, forget it_

One of the latest hits started playing and she laughed when she felt Kai's hands on her hips, spinning her around and wrapping her leg around his waist as he dipped her low and swung her around by her waist - her hair flying in every direction. There was a time when he tried to tease her about falling for those erotic dance moves in the _Dirty Dancing_ film, but apparently he'd taken those comments to heart as he mimicked Patrick Swayze.

 _So you better stay up, player  
_ _Yeah, you better keep up, player  
_ _Cause tonight is a game-changer  
_ _So you better stay up, player_

 _Playing with fire, if I burn, you do  
_ _If I hurt, you won't let it (you won't let it)  
_ _Stacked my deck like I ain't gon' lose  
_ _Like a victim, forget it_

Kai spun her again - out to the floor and then back but instead of her front crashing into him, her back slammed into his chest. A soft gasp pushed from her lungs, her knees bending slightly so she could dip her backside against his lower half and she hurried the motion two more times. There was a distinct growling sound coming from him, the heat radiating from their bodies and Bonnie laughed, prancing forward on her heels as she kicked her feet back - "scampering" away from him.

 _So you better stay up, player  
_ _Yeah, you better keep up, player  
_ _Cause tonight is a game-changer  
_ _So you better stay up, up, player_

 _You and I make so much love  
_ _Why you got me all fucked up?  
_ _Yeah, you got me holdin' back, holdin' back  
_ _But it ain't enough  
_

 _You and I make so much love  
_ _Why you got me all fucked up?  
_ _Yeah, you got me holdin' back, holdin' back  
_ _Cause it ain't enough_

Pivoting on her heels, Bonnie danced backward - her arm extending out in a "come hither" motion as her legs and hips swayed in time with the beat. Kai flashed a wicked grin in her direction and shook his head before he slid forward. The distance between them was quickly shortened and Bonnie squealed as he grasped her arm and spun her around, his arm at her lower back and dipping her down so that her hair was barely touching the floor. Her leg extended straight out and Kai trailed his palm up her calf, hooking fingers at the base of her thigh and locking her leg around his hip.

 _All right, baby girl, I don't want them other bitches  
You be talking that shit, calling me a player, yeah  
Ain't no competition, fuck the opposition  
I'm the man of my city, just like the mayor  
I met her in the hotel lobby  
Then we started loving in the elevator_

Suddenly, her body weight was shifted up as Kai lifted her frame up. Her arms went around his shoulders, steadying herself as he continued to hold her against him with minimal effort. He spun around, the one leg that wasn't wrapped around him barely trailed the floor. The dark purpose in his gaze was easy to spy and it caused Bonnie to laugh from the excitement and danger of what that look promised.

 _You know I had to eat that  
Tongue on her body, see you later, alligator  
Rolling 'round in the bed, smacking her on her ass  
She a stone-cold killer, 45 in the back  
Mama told her never mess with a nigga like me  
I took her to Fruit Town to meet my OG  
I took her to the west side, like "What's up?"  
We was on the east side, we fucked  
Now we sitting court-side, P-dub  
Put me in the bed, you ain't gotta worry 'bout it_

Bonnie felt Kai's hand loosening around her leg and she swept it back to trail an invisible line on the floor. They had an audience who cheered for them loudly, but she barely took notice of them. Kai easily kept her focus, his fingers locking with hers as he pushed her away from him. Their bodies drew forward again, their chests pressed together as their arms locked across their bodies and behind their necks - nails trailing down each other's arms as they separated once more.

 _You and I make so much love  
Why you got me all fucked up?  
Yeah, you got me holdin' back, holdin' back  
But it ain't enough  
You and I make so much love  
Why you got me all fucked up?  
Yeah, you got me holdin' back, holdin' back  
Cause it ain't enough_

As the chorus was wrapping up, Kai moved again and grabbed Bonnie by the waist - their chests pressed firmly against one another. Bonnie let her hand rake through his hair while the other hung lazily at her side. She lifted one leg up, her thigh pressed into his torso and they spun slowly around. They only had eyes for each other. The world around them didn't matter.

Their breathing was hard and Bonnie couldn't hide the wide, open smile that broke out across her face. Caroline's screams of delight rang out over the club as all the other patrons went wild. Kai sealed his lips over hers and she smiled, peppering his mouth with kisses as she grasped either side of his neck.

He set her down on the ground and Bonnie was able to fix her dress from all the movement they had done. Catching her breath, she lifted her brows in wonder at Kai. "Well, looks like someone still has a few secrets, hm?"

The crowd continued to yell and scream around them, demanding more. It was then that Bonnie finally realized that she and Kai had actually put on a show without realizing it. Whoops. She flashed a shy smile, grunting with playful delight as Caroline and Elena slammed into her from either side. There was too much movement happening, but she sputtered into a small fit of giggles anyway.

" _Bonniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie!"_

Her name was sounded off like a chorus not that far away and her group all turned to face the noise. Bonnie's eyes widened when she saw several of her fellow classmates approaching like a miniature mob. Her friends stepped away to allow the graduates to barrage Bonnie from all sides, hugging and jumping and patting her on the back in congratulations.

"Bonnie!" called Tim, a fellow History major and forever-grateful study buddy. "You have to come have a drink with us! As the class of 2015's Valedictorian, you must pave the way for us to head into the plastered promised land!"

Green eyes went wide as she barked a laugh. "Say _what_ now?"

Candice, a girl in theater with her, nodded her hot-pink hair emphatically. "Oh yeah, didn't you know that's the Portland State University tradition for Alums straight out the gate?"

"Now I _know_ you're all full of it," Bonnie teased but allowed her classmates to push her towards the direction of the bar. She glanced over her shoulder at her friends and waved to them. "I'll be back guys!" They gave her a nod of understanding before they returned to dancing among themselves.

Bonnie felt herself getting shoved into a bar stool with excitement and she laughed as the row of shots were set in front of her. Her classmates all cheered, chanting "Shots! Shots! Shots!" with every second she didn't have a shot glass in her hand. Laughing again, she picked up two double shots in her hands and knocked them both back simultaneously, earning her several whistles of approval. The fifth double shot was in her hand and she clinked the glass along the others that were being extended out to her from her fellow graduates.

 _"We're the best you've ever seen, the mighty class of 2015!"_

Cheers were screamed out and they all downed their shots - the brims turned over onto the counter to signal the barkeep that they were done with that round. Again, all of her classmates patted her back and shoulders and even gave her hugs. Bonnie hugged them back with just as much energy. When they tried to pull her back onto the dance floor, she shook her head a measure.

"Let me catch my breath first," she said, gesturing for them to go ahead. "I'll hit you guys up later!"

They all nodded, filing out and disappearing into the crowd. She laughed, shaking her head again and was about to ask the bartender for a glass of water when a hand was already moving a glass toward her - slid forward on the surface of a coaster. Her eyes narrowed slightly and they narrowed even further when a familiar daylight ring came into her line of sight.

Cutting her eyes to the side, Bonnie saw none other than Damon Salvatore seated next to her. He gave his own trademark finger wave and she didn't know how to react. Not at first. All she could do was stare at him, her lips parting slightly as her green eyes shifted to different colors thanks to the various lights changing throughout the club.

"Congratulations, Bon-Bon," he said easily.

"Damon." It was all she could say and his name was almost lost in the music beating all around them.

It was the first time she'd heard him speak to her in two years. His _name_ was the first thing she'd said to him in that same amount of time. She didn't think that it would hurt this much to see him again and she hadn't prepared herself to feel the pain of anger and relief washing over her at the same time. Bonnie was just telling herself earlier how she at least wished that he had come to see her graduate despite the horrible tension that existed between them. After years of knowing each other, he at least owed her that much.

But now that he was there, Bonnie didn't know how she was supposed to feel. _What_ was she supposed to feel? A lump formed in her throat and she tried to swallow it down, albeit unsuccessfully.

However, it didn't appear anything else was necessary on her part. Because Damon stood from his stool and pulled Bonnie up with him. Her immediate reaction was to jerk back, but the pain in her chest was making it difficult to breathe. Slowly, as if time were coming to a crawl, Damon gently urged her forward and their chests fell against each other. Her arms remained at her sides because she didn't know what to do with them.

Damon's arms encircled her shoulders in a warm hug - a hug that should have been given to her on the off chance that she left Mystic Falls without a tragedy having to be the catalyst for it. A well wish for her to have a safe journey and a safe return to her home. But it wasn't like that. Bonnie hadn't been back in over a year. She and Damon hadn't spoken in two.

Until now.

"I'm proud of you, Bonnie," he said into the shell of her ear and Bonnie's proverbial dam broke. Her arms lifted up to squeeze around his back - nails digging into his trademark leather jacket. "I'm so proud and I am so sorry I've been a dick."

Tears squeezed from her eyes as she shut them, burying her face into Damon's shoulder and inhaling his familiar scent. She half-laughed as he pulled back, wiping her hands across her face to get rid of the tear stains. "Yeah, you've been pretty awful."

"I have been."

"And I can't believe you were actually just going to send a damn present to me."

"I know, and it was stupid." He flashed her his wolfish smile. "But after the others left, I caught another flight shortly after theirs and was able to hear your speech."

Her mouth fell open slightly. "Y-you were there at the commencement?"

"Yeah," he said, stuffing a hand into his pocket. "I was cutting it pretty close there. I was worried I was going to miss everything."

Bonnie tilted her head slightly. "...so you've been creeping around like some thief in the night?"

He gave a sarcastically offended scoff. "Psh, yeah right," Damon smirked. "I let you guys have your fun after the ceremony. I was going to leave but, uh, called a certain Gemini Coven Leader slash Man Child to see what you all were doing later on and he told me where you all were planning to be after dinner."

She blinked wildly in surprise. "You talked to _Kai_ and he told you where we were planning to go?" That was definitely a shocker.

"Yeah, not my proudest moment. Or his, I'm sure. But you're who we care about so all that other stuff shouldn't matter. Speaking of, we should head back, hm?" Damon nodded and then tapped his finger on the bar. "But before we do, you have to have a drink with me. I've missed my other drinking buddy since Alaric has become a Daddy and has to cut back on his alcohol intake these days."

She snorted, propping her elbow on the table and throwing him a challenging look. "Bring it on, Salvatore." Bonnie grinned deviously at him. "Bring. It. On."

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ _Here we go again! I promised you guys that I would be back with the second Arc and I have to tell you, it's going to be one helluva a ride. We got through the first part and I am so excited to get the second part underway. For all you Bonkai lovers who wanted more magical duo things, you're going to get it! For those who wanted more cutesie/couple Bonkai moments, you're going to get it! And for you smut lovers who wanted more Bonkai steamy, sexy goodness? Well, you're going to get that as well! SEVEN BABIES PEOPLE! Haha, but seriously, you guys rock and I'm more inspired than ever to get this underway. Stick around for the ride and get ready for a lot of time skips in this arc. I might make it longer than the first one, I'm not sure yet. We'll just have to see! Love you guys and see you in the next chapter!_


	3. The Time Of My Life

The girls returned to the VIP table sans Bonnie Bennett. Kai and Stefan were simply playing it cool while sipping their drinks. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. The night was going better than he anticipated. And it was _far_ from over. His eyes narrowed as he looked up at Elena and Caroline returning to the table arm in arm.

A brow arched as he looked behind them to see if Bonnie was lagging behind. They flopped down, each reaching for a glass of alcohol to refuel their dying buzz. "Ugh, it's been so long since we've done that!" Elena smiled, satisfied with their shenanigans.

"I know, right? We need to do this more often. It'll just be an excuse to leave Mystic Falls." Caroline smiled almost deviously to Kai who shook his head.

"Oh boy," was all he could muster before finishing his drink.

Stefan smiled as Caroline batted her eyes at him. "Oh boy, indeed."

Caroline would not be denied her party-time with her friends. Stefan figured there would be more vacationing in their future. At least that's what he'd relaid to Kai during their idle chatting. Their foreheads touched for a moment before Stefan tore his gaze away. The crease between his eyes deepened as he turned toward the bar. The group of students that had kidnapped Bonnie was back on the dance floor.

"No way." Stefan murmured while leaning forward in his seat. Elena and Caroline looked confused before looking around as well. They both shared a surprised look as they turned to Kai who simply smirked.

"Took him long enough." Stefan's head whipped to Kai, the shock still visible. Kai offered a small shrug before refilling his drink. "He changed his mind. I told him where we would be and left the rest to him."

Caroline and Elena shared something akin to relief as they clinked their glasses. Everybody's somebody was now present. They were excited because this reconciliation was long overdue.

Two years was a long time to not speak. They had reminded Damon at every turn that he should have listened to Bonnie. That he should apologize because it made things difficult within the group. And plus, it was his fault and he was an asshole.

No sooner than they had picked up that Damon Salvatore was in the building? He and Bonnie were gliding through the throng of humanity, arm in arm, back to the table. Everyone rose as they approached - the girls snagging Bonnie back into their corner.

"Hello, Brother." Stefan smiled.

Kai smirked. "You're late, Old Man."

Damon thrust his hand out in Kai's direction. "Don't push it, Kid."

There was a moment of hesitation before Kai accepted the handshake. If Bonnie had made her amends with Damon Salvatore, then there was nothing else that ought to be said. He would still get his quips in here and there. But, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize the relationship she had with her friends.

The men all shared a smirk before Damon checked the libations on the table. "Ok, well, I'm here. Let's get to the real partying already." Damon snapped his fingers to catch a waitress. Kai had a look of mock indignation as Damon asked for _real_ alcohol.

Did he drink anything else but Whiskey? Christ almighty.

Bonnie must have caught the look on his face because she fought desperately to keep from sputtering into a fit of laughter. The shot glass was pressed so close to her face and her nose started scrunching up in that manner that he was all-too-familiar with. Kai knew she was about to be three sheets to the wind soon and he wouldn't be Kai Parker if he didn't egg this little struggle on a little further.

He curled up his lips, flashing his teeth to look like a rabbit and went cross-eyed. She lasted three whole seconds before a spray of alcoholic mist showered the room. Caroline and Elena squealed, wondering what could have happened and Kai just casually sat sipping from his tumbler glass. Stefan seemed to be the only one who was aware of what had transpired because Damon's face was clearly puzzled.

When a waitress brought more bottles of alcohol, he watched with mild amusement as everyone began to jump in and fill Damon in on what all he'd missed. Caroline especially began harping on about how he'd missed the limo ride of the century. While Kai very well doubted it, it was a ride that he was glad that Damon wasn't privy to. Bonnie may have forgiven him after all this time, but Kai was still keeping an eye on the older Salvatore brother.

"I had no idea you were such a good dancer, Kai!" cheered Caroline as she wiggled her shoulders with excitement. She quickly rounded on Bonnie, her blue eyes reflecting her suspicions. "Bonnie! Why didn't you tell us Kai could dance like that?"

Her eyes went wide and she looked to Kai for assistance. Instead, he smiled over the rim of his glass and shrugged. She was still in trouble for her speech as far as he was concerned. It was certainly noted by Bonnie and she laughed a little.

"Honestly? I didn't know he could either."

Elena gasped and then laughed. The alcohol was starting to hit the girls it seemed. "What? Two years and there are still secrets between you?"

"Hey, a little mystery here and there is still nice." Kai winked to Bonnie and she rolled her eyes. "Keeps things interesting."

Caroline flashed a devious smile to Bonnie and this seemed to mean something awful to the witch. Or at least that's how it appeared. The blonde craned her neck slowly to face Kai. "You already know Bonnie was a cheerleader in high school, right?" Kai nodded, prodding her to continue. "Well, she's actually a kickass dancer too."

"Care!"

Kai laughed as he set his drink down. "Well, I kinda saw that already." He leaned back into the booth. "I mean, didn't you guys see us out there?"

Elena seemed to get the hint of where Caroline was going with this. Bonnie picked it up as well and she was quickly pouring herself a shot of tequila. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

Kai raised his brows. Well, this was most definitely interesting. His eyes leveled on Bonnie and she quickly shook her head back and forth as she drained the shot glass. Oh, no. She most _definitely_ wasn't getting away with this.

"Bonnie has got some moves. The hot, dirty kind." Elena smirked as she clinked her glass against Caroline's.

The blonde snickered, waggling her brows to Bonnie and she simply began pushing the vampire off of her. "Yeah, Bonnie always made us look bad during freestyle dance for cheerleading. She's always been good at picking up choreography really easily."

" _Not true,_ " singsonged the witch. Stefan and Damon both laughed and she glared daggers at them.

"I dunno, Bon-Bon," plied Damon as he sipped from the tumbler. "The girls aren't wrong and those hips don't lie."

"Hey, what was the one that you guys did during Homecoming that one year?" Stefan tacked on his own bit and Bonnie looked like her world was ending. This made Kai even more intrigued. "I always thought you guys looked really good for that routine. It seemed complicated." The vampire's smile grew wider with every attempt Bonnie made to get him to shut up. "But I bet Bonnie remembers every step, don't you?"

Bonnie groaned when Caroline and Elena both began nudging her, their agreements a unified front against the witch. There was no escaping this. Halfway through pouring her next shot, she swatted their hands away as they tried to drag her up and off the leather cushions of the booth.

"Forget it," she muttered, tossing the shot into her mouth. "I'm not doing it."

"Bonnie, come on!" pleaded Caroline, but Bonnie just continued to roughly shake her head. "You look so hot when you dance that hard! You can't keep this side of yourself from Kai!"

"Yeah." Bonnie's eyes met Kai's and he raised his gaze darkened in full show of mischief. "You can't just keep this from me. That's not fair." He pouted and Bonnie huffed in disbelief at him. "I mean, it's just one dance. You can show off for me this once, can't you?"

A light blush dusted Bonnie's cheeks and it had nothing to do with the alcohol. He'd seen her drink enough to know that much. When she couldn't rebut him, the girls dragged Bonnie up and off the couch. They were already making their way to the dance floor, compelling others to give them room so they could really cut loose.

The boys all turned slowly so they could get an eye full of what was going on. Bonnie was standing on the floor alone as the others got everything prepared. Kai saw her meeting his gaze and he winked at her, flashing her his best smile and she rolled her eyes before smiling back at him.

This was definitely a good night.

* * *

Bonnie wanted to murder her friends. And her boyfriend. Yes, he was on that murder list as well. He'd made it on there five times now and each time he'd found a way to get himself pulled off the murder list.

This was issue number six.

Caroline's heels clicked hurriedly as she made her way back to Bonnie and she slid to a halt against her. Bonnie laughed and then squealed when she felt something cold on her cheek. Turning to see Elena holding a glass against her face, Bonnie was about to smack her friend's cheek when she noticed it was ice water. Well, she was definitely going to need that.

Chugging the ice water, Bonnie handed the glass off to a random waiter with a tray and looked to her friends. They gave her knowing winks and situated themselves on either side of her. As if they'd practiced it specifically for that night, the girls all kicked their heels off and to the side - their bare feet hitting the cold dance floor.

There was silence for only a handful of seconds before the music started up. The beat was mellow but quick and while it wasn't the song they had done in high school, it was something of a similar beat and Bonnie began to bob her head up and down. Soon, her leg swept out and made an arch on the floor, her arms swaying back and forth to the time of the beat.

 _Look at me baby  
Tell me, tell me what you see? (oh wow)  
Wanna watch baby like a like a movie screen (oh wow)_

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Caroline and Elena mimicking her movements as Bonnie slid her hands up and then down - her palms gliding over her chest in a slow motion before stopping just at her ribs. Legs crossed out and to the front, as though she were a Flamenco dancer, and then she quickly pivoted her heel out and to the right - a sashay off to the side before a ball change on the heel had her crossing back to the front.

 _Gonna get what I want  
Want you on your knees (oh wow)  
Give it up, baby  
Don't you, don't you make a scene (oh wow)_

The girls slowly pointed and curled their hands out, spinning and then leaning forward to place one knee on the floor - pointing a single finger out before spinning so that the opposite knee was on the floor as they crouched.

 _So come on turn me  
Baby be my Marlon Brando  
Take a good snapshot  
Get me from my better angle  
Cause I like it hot  
And you know  
I love a scandal  
Tell me what you, what you waiting for?_

The girls rolled their bodies up in a half snake motion, crossing their legs with a kick, ball change and then crossing their arms over their chests. The beat began to pick up and their bodies shook in time with the bass. The crowd was already cheering and they hadn't even made it to the chorus yet. The girls threw their hands forward, pointing as they alternated steps and then dipped their hips to the left and right.

 _Touch me (touch me)  
I wanna feel you on my body  
Put your hands on me_

Bonnie's face was focused. She could feel it as her hands caressed up her hips and over her chest before palming each shoulder and then thrusting her hands out - as though she were throwing something away. Her hips and arms jerked with each hard beat of the song before another pivot turn was issued. _  
_  
 _Come on and love me  
You wanna get it boy  
I'll give it to the count of three_

Rolling her hips, Bonnie leaned back and so did the other girls. They rolled their hips, then moved their hands like they were gripping onto the air and pulling on ropes. As their fists reached down to their hips, they began to move their hips in a very, _very_ provocative manner.

 _Hold me closer  
Don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone_

And then, they kicked their leg out into the air. The traditional high kick that always drove the boys crazy back home. They were all good and drunk and didn't care that they were flashing their underwear. It was all of two seconds. Crossing their places, the girls lowered their stance as if they were riding horses and their arms were going in every direction. Punching the air, pinwheeling and then crossing over their chests. They shimmied and then stood only to thrust their fists back behind them, dipping low and then trailing their hands over their bare legs.

 _Touch me (touch me)  
I wanna feel you on my body  
Put your hands on me_

The crowd in the club was going nuts. This only boosted Bonnie's confidence as her arms soared over her head while she dipped and rolled her waist in slow motions. Soon the others began dancing, mimicking their earlier movements until it was a full on flash mob. Bonnie and her friends laughed. It had turned into a dance session of the best kind.

The bass boomed around their bodies, all of them following the best they could. Bonnie put more oomph in her steps. When she dipped one way the first time, she dipped even lower. Her nails raked along her skin, ghosting along the hem of her dress before she gripped it and slid the hemline even higher - leaving almost nothing to the imagination. She caught Kai's glint from across the room and she counted down on her fingers, the index finger pressing along the edge of her tongue as she stuck it out at him in a suggestive manner.

 _Do you like when I'm leaning leaning into you? (oh wow)  
Close your eyes  
Baby breathe in breathe in my perfume (oh wow)_

Jump.

Spin.

Kick.

 _Dim the lights, take it slow  
Like a dream come true (oh wow)  
Cause tonight I'mma show you show you what to do (oh wow)_

Ball change.

Pivot turn.

Body roll.

 _So come on turn me  
Baby be my Marlon Brando  
Take a good snapshot  
Get me from my better angle  
Cause I like it hot  
And you know  
I love scandal  
Tell me what you what you waiting for?_

The crowd clapped in time with the music and Bonnie laughed, her friends pressing their bodies against her as the others continued to encompass the empty space. Soon everyone was back dancing with each other and it didn't matter that there had been a routine. Now people were simply shimmying and bumping and grinding for the hell of it.

 _Touch me (touch me)  
I wanna feel you on my body  
Put your hands on me  
_  
Bonnie felt a pair of hands on her waist and she was about to issue her own form of a complaint when she realized it was Kai. She laughed when he winked at her, mimicking her earlier movements but his hands moved down _her_ body instead of her own as he spun her out and pressed her backside against his front.

 _Come on and love me  
You wanna get it boy  
I'll give it to the count of three_

His palms trailed slowly down her sides and Bonnie ground her hips against his crotch and it would have been hard to conceal his arousal had she not been so keenly aware of it. The music was loud around their ears and Kai pressed his hand down Bonnie's back as she lowered herself - palms flat on the floor as she gyrated against him. _  
_  
 _Hold me closer  
Don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone_

This seemed to push Kai to his limit because he wasted no time lifting her upper half back against him - the flat of his palm pressed just below her breasts. Her heart was beating like a drum against her rib cage and she dipped again before he spun her back around. Their chests slammed into each other and Bonnie flashed Kai a knowing smirk as he palmed her ass. _  
_  
 _Touch me (touch me)  
I wanna feel you on my body  
Put your hands on me_

The club was filled with music, laughter, and cheers as they continued to move onto the next song. Bonnie didn't know where her shoes were and she didn't care. Kai seemed to be taking care to ensure that no one stepped on her feet. But even if they had stepped on her toes, she wouldn't have felt it. All she could focus on was how dark and dangerous Kai's gaze had gotten - their eyes locking and never leaving the other.

Song after song rolled on - the DJ doing his job and blending all of the tunes together. Bonnie should have been tired but she wasn't. She could feel her energy growing the longer she was in Kai's arms and he was leading her through the steps that they both felt were mutually beneficial for the beat of the music. They didn't need to say a thing. They could simply trust each other to lead and follow - switching the roles out as they felt the need to.

Like earlier in the night, all they saw was each other. It was just the two of them in their own world. Nothing and no one else mattered. Just the moment they were sharing - their own moment in time.

* * *

Full.

They were absolutely full of energy and booze. Neither party could keep their hands off their counterpart's ...parts. Damon had finally loosened up enough for Elena to have a really good time. Stefan and Caroline content to rock at their own pace against the music. Kai and Bonnie were feeding that tireless loop of energy that spiraled between them.

They danced for hours - taking breaks to refill their glasses. They danced until the DJ made last call. Kai offered one final toast as he suggested they depart for their final destination. The limo pulled up as they exited the club space. Everyone full of booze and vibrating from the bump and grind on the dance floor.

"You know, tonight wasn't half bad." Kai smirked as the girls popped open _another_ bottle of champagne. Full glasses were passed around and lifted once more. "To Bonnie." Kai inclined his head as everyone smiled. Bonnie bit on the meat of her lower lip as her friends raised their glasses in her honor.

It didn't take them long to reach their final destination. The limo came to a gentle stop as everyone turned to Kai. He slipped out the opened door, a hand extended to Bonnie. "Milady, if you please?" There was something mischievous in his gaze. Bonnie eyed him warily before taking the offered hand to step out of the limo.

Her eyes were wide as she looked up at the sprawling hotel. "Kai, where are we?"

Elena, Caroline, and the Salvatore brothers emerged. Damon offered a shrill whistle as he took stock of the place. "You're not pulling any punches are you, Parker?"

He rocked back on his heels, humming slightly. Kai then smirked while placing Bonnie's hand on his elbow. "I happen to know someone, who knows someone else. I was told this was the ultimate in celebration style. It's no big thing." He was too amused as they approached the doors to _The Nines, Luxury Collection Hotel_.

The girls shared a look as Kai left them to handle business at the counter. Caroline moved closer to Bonnie. "I told you he was good for you," she said, causing Kai to grin while speaking to the clerk at the front desk.

Bonnie couldn't help the laugh that sputtered out of her. "Caroline!"

Her best friend smiled with an innocent shrug. "What?" They managed to share a secret nudge and smile before he returned with three key cards.

"It's a good thing I was prepared." He handed Stefan and Damon key cards as they offered him a strange look. They looked ready to protest and Kai raised a hand. "Don't. It's been a long time since Bonnie has seen all of you together. So, just enjoy it, okay? We'll have breakfast in the morning and maybe you guys can catch up before you go. Let's just keep it light and jolly, eh?"

Damon's lips flattened into a thin line before a slight smile and nod followed. "Yeah, light and jolly."

Kai put a hand at the base of Bonnie's spine - he really was a model citizen today, wasn't he? They arrived in the elevator and Kai swiped his key card. The elevator jumped upward swiftly, a gentle voice informing them they were now at Club level floors. Kai stopped the elevator on a floor, waving an arm out for Stefan and Caroline.

"Enjoy. There's a lounge for snacks, light drinks, go nuts on the bar." They both smiled at each other - bid them goodnight and stepped out. The doors closed again and jumped up once more before stopping again. Damon and Elena took their cue - lingering a moment to smile and said their goodbyes.

Kai exhaled deeply and moved to the other side of the elevator. Bonnie finally crossed her arms with a lift of her brow. "What are you up to, Kai?"

He grinned as the door opened at the top floor. That chivalrous arm sweep complete with a bow. "Your chateau awaits."

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she stepped out into the foyer? The Foyer! Her eyes were wide as she walked into the sprawling opening of the _Nine's Suite_. It was all the glitz and marble of something out of a magazine.

There was a fireplace, couches, a dining room, and many other fancy accouterments. But it was the view, the view of Portland with mountains in the distance that was the showstopper. The room offered views of everything capitalizing on the true beauty of the city.

Kai shuffled in behind her, hands in his pockets and taking in the look of wonder on her face.

"Do you like it?"

Bonnie's steps were slow and methodical as she began to trace her fingers along the edges of the walls, then the furniture, and then she was in the middle of the room. He watched her turn slowly, drinking in everything with a look of awe and Kai could swear that she was glowing as brightly as her dress was. He was beginning to think he'd rendered her speechless when she suddenly tore across the room to jump into his arms, causing him to laugh suddenly.

"I love it!" she said, peppering his face with kisses. "IloveitIloveitIloveit!"

Kai grunted as he held her aloft. There was a deep chuckle that rumbled through him as she assaulted him with kisses again. There was this moment where he seemed to relax. "I'm glad. I've been working on this night for almost month." There was a shimmer in his gaze as he walked across the room. He held her up as if she weighed nothing.

Bonnie smiled, pressing her nose against his as her green hues bored into him. "...I love you."

"I love you too." He settled down on the couch with her straddling his lap. "I have one more gift for you."

She let her knees sink into the couch, her arms draping lazily over his shoulders as she tilted her head to the side. " _Another_ gift?" She let out a slightly confused and, dare he think it, nervous laugh. "I don't know if I can take anymore. Today is probably the best day of my life and I can say that confidently enough because I've had some shitty days."

"And that's why you deserve all the good that I can possibly muster." He leaned back comfortably against the cushions. "This is the last one, though. I'm tapped after all this. It's stressful planning all this positive stuff. I get to be an asshole for the whole weekend to make up for it." Kai grinned as she scoffed at him. Somehow it didn't sound like he was asking - it was more of a warning.

Damon was in town, after all.

"Close your eyes?" Now it was his turn to be a tad nervous. He moved her hands from his shoulders.

She looked like she wasn't sure if she was going to humor him. Kai hoped she would. It would make things easier. However, Bonnie finally relented and closed her eyes. She opened one eye to peek at him and she laughed when he gave her a stern look for daring to be sneaky. He watched her bite her lower lip and closed her eyes again, straightening her back in a show of preparing herself for whatever he had planned.

No amount of planning would prepare her for this.

He wasn't prepared either but he had planned everything to the tee. There was a shuffling sound as he reached into his pocket. He exhaled deeply, staring at the box in his hands before he opened it.

 _It's now or never, Kai._

"Bonnie, open your eyes."

When she did, there was a seemingly long stretch of silence that existed between them. Then came the sharp intake of breath, followed closely with her covering her mouth with her hands. Kai watched her eyes dart from the object in his hand, to him, and then back to the box.

The box was small, almost non-descriptive and silk lined the interior. It's what sat in the interior that drew the eye. Jade. Actual, pure Jade. A shade that mirrored the color of her own eyes. It was deep green swirled with the misty streaks that were a part of the stone's charm. It was cradled in a silver overlay. Almost as if it was a holster made to hold the green gemstone, yet still accentuate its color. That silver overlay rose to a flowered crown of princess cut diamonds in the shape of a flower.

"K-Kai…" The words were so quiet that had any other noise been heard, Kai would have almost missed his name being called. He watched her eyes grow even wider, if possible, before she finally lowered her hands down from her face. "What on earth-?"

"Bonnie…" He grabbed at her hand, his fingers brushing over her knuckles gently. "I love you. I don't think I'll love anyone else _but_ you _._ I am so proud of all that you've accomplished. All that you've fought through and survived." His head shook as he smiled up at her. "You're no ordinary woman, Bonnie Bennett. I knew that the first time I saw you. And I would be an absolute _fool_ to let you wander off into the world, to fall in love with someone else."

Kai laughed nervously as Bonnie continued to stare in disbelief. "I know, I know." He nodded his head before she got ready to speak. "You just graduated. You don't know what life has in store for you. I don't know either. But, I'd like to stick around for a bit and find out." The box was extended out to her. "You can call it a promise to think about it."

Again, Bonnie said nothing. She just continued to look at the box and then back at him and dammit all if it wasn't making him more and more nervous by the second. He wished she would say something. _Anything._ She was going to be the death of him.

Finally, she reached out to take the box into her hands. Her fingers cradled it, as though it were some delicate artifact she was terrified of shattering and this almost caused Kai to laugh. But he maintained his composure long enough to see the smile slowly forming on her face.

And then came the tears. He hadn't seen Bonnie cry in a while. Usually, it was from stress the last few months. But it certainly wasn't because he or anyone else had hurt her. _Truly_ hurt her (their fights didn't count - that came with the territory). He'd made damn sure of that. So the sudden lurch of his heart at seeing the tears slip down her cheeks quickly abated when she half-laughed and half sobbed.

Bonnie pressed the back of her wrist to her mouth, fighting back another sob before she zipped forward and crushed her lips into his. The heat was intense behind the kiss and Kai couldn't stop the moan from slipping from him even if he'd wanted to. Her fingers threaded through his hair, drawing him closer until she broke free to catch her breath. So that he could catch his. Yet she still continued to press little kisses here and there all over his mouth and cheeks and this did cause him to laugh slightly.

Never in his wildest dreams could he have ever believed. Never could he have fathomed being where he was right now. Bonnie kissed him silly again as his fingers dug into the flare of her hips. He rocked under her as her fingers scraped along his scalp. His body bending backward into the couch as she leaned into him. He would never admit to seeing stars by the time she broke the kiss.

Leaning back a margin, Kai watched her gazing down at him and felt relief wash over him as she nodded. Slowly at first. Then more emphatically.

"Okay," she said, her voice thick with emotion. "Okay…"

This caused his brow to lift. "Okay, you'll think about it, okay? Or, Okay, yes, okay?" He couldn't help laughing at this need for clarification. But, he knew better than to assume anything in one direction with her.

Bonnie laughed with him, lightly smacking his shoulders a few times before she pressed her hands against his cheeks so she could rest her forehead along his own. "Yes, Kai," she replied in mid-laugh. "Yes. Yes. A thousand times, yes!"

He playfully attempted to dodge the hits, but when she said yes? Oh, when that yes - the thousand times yes left her mouth? He held her fast and turned, putting her back to the couch. The box had been reclaimed, the ring plucked from its silken confines.

He took her hand in his as he hovered above her and slid it on to the appropriate finger. He held her hand and admired his handiwork. "I hope you know what you're getting into." There was that impish grin as he rubbed his fingers over the diamond setting. "I can be a handful." As if she needed reminding.

She canted her head to the side, a devious expression playing on her own features. He knew that look. "Oh?" There was a slight tug of resistance. "It's not too late for me to change my mind, you know…" Her eyes flicked over to her hand where he continued to stroke over the ring and her fingers. "Unless you put some linking spell on this."

"No! I didn't - No, no! No take backs!" He was taken aback by that response. He didn't expect her to play dirty. He knew that look could mean bad things. "You will not ruin this perfect night! There's no spell on that ring, woman!" Kai shook with a nervous laugh. "You're a handful, too. So we're perfect together."

It just took her longer to figure it out. But, he wouldn't say that - and live, anyway.

Bonnie laughed fully, her body shaking his in tandem. He loved hearing her laugh. After a few seconds, she collected herself and shook her head slightly. "I know," was all she offered. He waited for her to say more because he knew that she would. "I don't think I could find anyone willing to put up with me outside of my friends for as long as you have. To have supported me and encouraged me and fought and fussed over me." Kai watched her lift up her one free hand and felt her fingers ghosting along his cheek. "So, sorry Kai, but you're stuck with me too."

There might have been moisture in the corner of his eyes. There might have been a flare of magic that rumbled inside of him. He turned quickly to press his lips to the palm on his cheek. "So it's settled. We're stuck with each other forever."

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

His hands were planted on either side of her head. Kai let his head drop forward as he let out a groan. "Ugh. This day has been stressful! But, it was all worth it." He leaned down, letting their noses brush as he half spoke - half kissed her. "Shall I draw the lady a bath? I suppose I should practice the Wifely pamperings, eh?"

She made a slight humming noise as her eyes lifted to the ceiling in apparent thought. "Hmm, a bath _does_ sound nice." Her arms snaked up and over his shoulders and he felt her fingers lacing together on the back of his neck. "Are there other things I should expect with these practice pamperings?"

"Why, yes. I believe the practice pamperings come with a full range of services." He leaned back and ripped off his coat, letting it fall to the ground with a swish. "It comes chock-full of prepared baths, breakfasts in bed, massages at random." He tilted his head as he ticked off the list on his fingers. "Uh, hmm. An asshole free zone in whatever abode we occupy. Oh! And the most important thing of all..." That impish grin spread across his face.

Bonnie laughed but gave him a narrow-eyed glance. "And what could be more important than an asshole free zone?"

She was amused as he slid her arms over her head. One of his hands held her captive as the other slid along her rib cage.

"Bonnie, I'm shocked! The most important thing of all is sex." He seemed to rumble as his face neared hers. His lips brushed along hers in a tease as he nipped her bottom lip. "Lots and lots and _lots_ of you-calling-my-name-in-pleasure sex. That's so _very_ important."

A soft flush crowned her cheeks and it made him smirk a little bit more. Kai laughed when she cleared her throat loudly and turned her head from his. He knew that she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face otherwise. In fact, he could see the tug of her lips at the corners from fighting back a smirk of her own.

"I guess," she huffed before turning her face back toward his. "It's more fun when you're calling out my name though."

"As long as I can draw air into my lungs? Your name will be the only name I call out." He lifted her hand to his lips, pressing a kiss on that ringed finger. "But in the meantime - I believe we discussed a bath?" A brow quirked upward as he stood. A hand offered to help the lady from the couch. There was that Cheshire grin again. He was up to something and she could tell. Kai was being ridiculously extra with his mannerisms.

"Allow me to help you with your dress." Smooth as butter, he managed to flick a wrist and undo whatever kept the fabric cinched to her curves.

Right in front of the whole city - he undressed her. Taking extra care to have her step out of stocking, underthings and all _other_ jewelry. By the time he was done, Bonnie was in nothing but heels and her engagement ring.

"Perfect." That dark, hungry look traversed her naked form and he made sure she saw it. He couldn't help the predatory rumble that slipped out of his mouth. She was his now, finally. At last.

Bonnie Bennett belonged to him - the way he already belonged to her. He might have pinched himself in front of her.

It was okay. It was just a test.

The bathroom door was closed as he led her toward the back of the suite. It was hard but unfortunately, he needed to take his eyes off her. There was a lazy dragging of his fingers in the air. You could hear the faintest chant from under his breath. They arrived at the bathroom door as he shouldered the path open.

It was dim inside the bathroom. But it didn't take away from the _size_ of it. There was marble and porcelain all over. There was a shower near the back wall that they all could fit in. Candles, crystals, and rose petals were strategically placed around the tub and sink. The rise of distant mountains in the horizon made the window seem like a hyper-real portrait.

Bonnie's eyes were wide as Kai turned to her with a smile. He took a knee before her, lifting her leg to remove her shoes. The scent of roses permeated the air as they floated on the water. He placed her shoes off to the side as he rose slowly to stand.

And he made sure to touch every inch of her skin on the way up. Kai lifted her by her hips, holding her aloft, before gently lowering her into the water. He took a step back as he let her slide down and settle into the floral bath.

"Just relax for a bit. I have _other_ _things_ to prepare." The evil steepling of his fingers brought her _no_ comfort, he was sure. Before she could even bother to question it, he popped a bottle of champagne - letting the overflow spill into the tub before pouring her a glass. "No questions. Just relax."

She gingerly took the glass from him and smiled. "Don't take too long."

Kai nodded swiftly as he backed out of the door and closed it with a gentle click. On the other side, he heard Bonnie humming quietly - soft splashing sounds following suit. His heart was beating too fast for him to catch up. He made it to the bedroom where he doubled over, hands to his knees.

"She said yes. Holy shit, she said yes."

It was unexpected! It was why he lead with the _option_ to think about it. Of all the times to not have a hidden camera! He wanted her words to live on in infamy when she gets sick of him in a few months.

The lazy smile that spread across his face was absolute satisfaction. He stared at the room and went about making the final touches. That's if they made it out of the bathroom.

It took Kai about fifteen minutes to return to the bathroom. He looked more relaxed with a towel hanging low on his hips. "Did you miss me?" There was that dorky brow waggle as he approached.

Bonnie's gaze dropped to the veins throbbing against his abdomen before they trailed upward. "Maybe." She took a sip from her glass as he stepped to the head of the tub. Her head fell back just as he tucked his thumb in the knotted section. Someone was stressed.

" _Tsk, tsk,_ Bonster."

He used a finger to lift her head to the correct position. That position was staring straight ahead as the swishing sound of a towel falling echoed in the bathroom. She moved forward slightly as he placed his foot on either side of her. He made a rude sound at the lukewarm temperature of the water hitting him in his most sensitive parts.

"Woman, how are you enjoying this?" He wiggled slightly against the back of the tub, relishing in her laughter at his expense. A swirl of his fingers added more heat to the water. Bonnie made a noise as his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against him. "There. That's much better."

Her hand lifted from the submerged depths, a trail of rose petals littering her skin as more water sloshed back into the tub. Kai watched her roll her neck slightly as he continued to massage the kinks that had managed to settle in her muscles. A soft moan of pleasure escaped her and it caused Kai's hands to halt.

" _No_ ," she whined, shaking her head back and forth in protest. "No stopping." Bonnie batted at his wrist.

Kai chuckled as his hands returned to massaging the demanding Valedictorian. "Yes, ma'am."

His thumbs were a gentle pressure along either side of her spine. The pads of his fingers pressed into the tight areas of her shoulder blades. It seemed each pass of his hands had his fingers dipping farther and farther past her clavicle. His eyes locked onto the lotus tattoo at the base of her neck. One hand sliding over the intricate lines as a fond smile grew.

It was one of the first things she did as they started to break away from Mystic Falls. The "living life" wasn't just new cities, it was new experiences and taking chances. His gaze was locked onto the top of her head as she reclined. Kai felt himself stir with each sound and shift from her. He was starting to burn and only one thing would cool the fire.

He leaned down and set his teeth gently into her shoulder. There was a drag of lips and tongue from her shoulder up the slender column of her neck. His teeth set into the meat of her earlobe as his hands wandered for a different massage.

* * *

Bonnie shivered under his fingers, something that she knew he often took the greatest pleasures in. To know that _he_ was the cause of this movement under his ministrations. Another roll of her neck was given, but only to give him better access to her skin as he kissed and nipped over every inch of her that he could reach. Despite the heat of the water, goosebumps broke out across her shoulders and back at the deep caresses that he gave her and she shivered once more against his touch.

Leaning forward, she arched her back slightly so that her back end was pressed further against him - a low moan issuing from her as his hands moved lower over her chest. There was a part of Bonnie that loved riling Kai up to these new heights and then there were other moments where she just wished he'd put them both out of their misery.

She opened her eyes long enough to look at the ring on her finger, admiring the handiwork and time that must have been put into it before his hands dipped even lower - just at the cleft of her breasts. A soft sigh of his name was all she could manage before Bonnie was sure she was going to lose this game that she knew he so-often loved to play.

"You know," she mused, her hooded gaze lingering on the petals floating on the surface of the water, "you've worked pretty hard yourself. Are you sure you don't need a rub down of your own?"

"Mmm. That sounds good, actually." This murmured against her skin as his hands moved against the flat planes of her stomach. One hand moved upward between her breasts as he pulled her tighter against him. "I wouldn't say no." But, he wasn't exactly _stopping_ what he was doing.

Bonnie could have smacked him. She should have. But his hands were too distracting and she wished, sometimes, that he didn't get to know her body as well as he had. Understood what made it tick. Could feel around and just _know_ what she liked, what she didn't like, and what drove her absolutely to the brink.

When his breath was hot on her skin, Bonnie wiggled slightly - a breathy laugh leaving her lips that shook the water around them. "I can't exactly give you anything if you're holding me so tightly…" But she knew better. He'd never let her go now that he finally had her all to himself after an evening of being around _everyone_ and _anyone_ that approached their group that night.

There was that sound like a toddler on the verge of a tantrum and she bit back another laugh. "But _Boonniie.._."

He spoke through tugs of her flesh through his teeth. The throbbing against her back was proof that he was getting exactly what he wanted. There was the vibration of a breathy chuckle as he let his head rest alongside hers, her eyes moving to catch just a glimpse of him.

"Oh, the decisions. Do I let you go and let you tease me? Or…" He crooned as his fingers slid down the front of her body. His hand cupped over that sensitive part of her. "...do I keep teasing you?"

Her shoulders tightened as she pulled in a sharp intake of breath. The air that pushed from her body rippled the surface of the water as the scent of roses danced around them. The heat that permeated from the room was only amplified by the candles as well as the warmth of the bath. Bonnie's submerged hands sought the surface bottom of the tub before she grabbed at Kai's knees - her nails digging into the flesh there before raking them slowly up the apex of his inner thighs.

The dark glint in her eyes was hard to miss. But she craned her neck ever so slightly so she could let her lips brush against the curve of his jaw. "Why punish us both?" she whispered hotly along his skin.

Kai shuddered _hard_ at the nails digging into his skin. She was the only woman who could do that. The only woman he would _let_ do that.

His hips bucked against her back as she breathed that heated tease along his skin. He grit his teeth at the dark look in her eyes. "Punish?" He slipped one digit inside of her with a brow arching as she moaned softly in response. "Is this punishment?" He let that one finger sit. He was careful, and ridiculously still, with that one finger plunged to the hilt inside of her.

It was maddening.

Bonnie whined in protest. " _Yes_ , it is." She leaned forward so she could nip at his jaw, the scrape of his stubble sending tiny tingles along her lips.

It wasn't fair. _He_ wasn't fair. But it was her own fault for falling for the damned guy. It was her own fault for allowing her walls to fall so that he could so openly see all the cracks and broken bits inside of her. Some of them were things that he'd fixed over time. Others she'd fixed herself.

The rest? Well, she still needed to work on those bits.

A hand moved from his thigh to grasp at his wrist, locking it in place as it was pressed firmly between the valley of her breasts. In a swift jerk, Bonnie turned her entire upper body so she could capture Kai's lips roughly in her own, a deep inhale issuing from her - as if she were attempting to pull every bit of air from his lungs.

He clutched her tighter as his forearm muscle flexed at her hold. Kai was momentarily caught off guard as she turned to capture his mouth. Their tongues collided with a rush of heavy breathing. He slid a second finger inside of her, cupping his hand against her tighter. His palm pressed against the sensitive nub between her legs. His nostrils flared rapidly as he gave up all the air in his lungs at her command. Fingers digging into her flesh as he captured a breast and nipple between his fingers.

A gasp and moan pushed into his mouth as she let him reclaim the air he'd given to her. Bonnie's lips hungrily fed on his, as though she hadn't been given a feast just hours prior. No. All she wanted was the taste of his mouth, his tongue, and to feel the scrape of his teeth against her skin. She held herself back from the desire that always roared intensely inside of her when he was around. Two years? May as well have said it was still two weeks all over again.

Her core tightened around his fingers, drawing them in further of their own accord as her nails continued to dig into every part of him she could reach; every bit that she was able to gain access to. Another moan rumbled in her chest as she felt his fingers moving inside of her, pumping slower than the heavy cadence of her heartbeat.

And then, as if to catch her breath, Bonnie let her lips pull away from him so she could admire the slick shine on Kai's buds. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, the world a haze around her eyes but zeroing in perfectly on his face. His pupils were blown wide - dark and with purpose. Her breath hitched only for a moment before she was turning more of her body so that she could seal her lips over his once more - her hand snaking up to card through his hair; drawing him even closer if it were possible.

* * *

The water squelched between them as she turned around in his arms. Kai, reluctantly, dragged his fingers from the warmth of her body. The forearm used to lift her and cradle her in his lap. He dipped down to try and steal her resolve. Bonnie was cradled in his arms, her hands framing his face as they traded breaths.

Kai let his hand run down the length of her body again. His hands kneaded the flesh of her inner thigh. He spread her legs, positioning them to drape over the edge of the tub, as he slid those two fingers inside of his mouth. Breaking the kiss for just a moment as those two fingers slid inside of her again. A half growl of passion as his teeth scraped against her mouth. Those two fingers were more eager as they flicked her clit with his thumb.

The heavy breaths pushed through their nostrils as he worked her to fever pitch.

Feeling his warmth retreat from her, Bonnie half-whimpered. But it only lasted but a moment as he continued pulling the air straight from her. He was feeling light-headed, both from the heat of the room and the heat sweltering between them. Her other arm wrapped around his shoulders, fingers digging into his neck while the other scraped through his scalp all the way down to the nape of his neck. Kai felt her own nails scratching at her fingers, a moan of his name lost in the soft sloshing sounds of the water as it spilled from the bath and onto the floor.

Her back arched, bowing forward so that her chest pressed further into his. Kai could feel his heart beating wildly against her breasts, her tongue laving across his lips until he felt his teeth scraping just slightly over that pink muscle. And then she broke the kiss, her mouth trailing wet affection across his chin until her face was nuzzled into the crook of his neck. A hot, hushed push of air blew itself across his skin and she licked at the vein that pulsed at his neck.

And with lips parted, Bonnie sank her teeth just below his jaw; leaving a delicate imprint in its wake before coasting over the mark with her tongue. Another breath of air was given before she resumed peppering gentle, loving kisses along his throat.

It would never get old - he would never tire of it. The sounds she made as he whisked her away on these waves of ecstasy. He wanted to give them to her. He would be happy to give them to her whenever she pleased. But, he was reaching his limit. "Bonnie." The hoarseness in his voice as she peppered him with kisses. He took her hand and moved it down the length of his body.

The raging erection pulsed in time with his heartbeat. He was going to explode if she didn't touch him. His lashes fluttered as she got a good grip on him. A moan escaped as his hips jerked upward. He couldn't tell his down from his up. He tried to fit a third finger inside of her jammed to the hilt as he throbbed against her fingers.

Bonnie pulled back a margin, the tip of her tongue poking at the dip of his collarbone and he could feel her smiling against his skin. Teeth nipped at his skin and she gripped onto him just a little bit tighter. A sigh was the response he was given when he pushed another finger into her and her walls tightened even further around his digits.

She was reaching the edge too.

* * *

The hand that wasn't holding his length captive began scraping from his neck, nails clawing down his hard shoulder and down his equally hard bicep. Until she was digging at the meat of his muscle just above the crook of his elbow. She wanted to bring him just as much pleasure and pain as he was giving her; wanting to mark him in every way that he always marked her.

She turned her face away so she could bury her lips into his shoulder, her mouth parting just enough to capture skin between her teeth. Her tongue glided along the surface, sucking and pulling until she knew a small bruise would be left in its wake.

The first mark was hers. It usually always was.

Water sloshed to the floor as they rocked into each other with a fervor. Kai's hips thrust into Bonnie's hand with reckless abandon. The pressure building at the base of his spine had him moaning into her mouth. She dug her claws into him, marking him; sensitizing his skin to the presence of her body. His biceps flexed as he switched back to two fingers sliding into her body.

The pressure against her clit was steady.

* * *

He wanted her. He wanted her any way he could have her. He wanted to see her break apart, shatter, and cling to him. He wanted that look on her face that only he could give her.

Because when she screamed his name? He would only push harder. His teeth snapped as he began to curl against her. So focused on her pleasure, he'd almost forgot his own.

It was like the destruction and creation of worlds when they meshed together like this. Kai couldn't figure out what this gravitational pull was between them and he'd given up trying to decipher the reasons. Was it the inner darkness they shared? Was it their need to find a place in the world so that they could validate their reasons for existing? Was it simply because they had been alone for so long and had found oneness with each other?

Whatever the reason, it probably didn't matter. Not when it constantly stoked a fire in the other as it did now. Some of her classmates often commented how good they looked together. That they just fit.

Like they were made for one another.

* * *

The shocks of pleasure that wracked her body with each swipe of Kai's thumb over her clit had her faltering. Her back was growing rigid and Bonnie could feel her tethers snapping with every wave of ecstasy assaulting her from the inside out. Their magic was tantric - weaving in and out of each other and forming such a tight web that nothing could dare penetrate it unless the other allowed it.

Another puff of air escaped her lungs, her hand tightening and loosening in the proper rhythm to match his pace with each thrust of Kai's hips. They were both on the cusp of madness. Only one push was needed to drive them both over the edge.

She would put them both out of their misery.

"Kai," she whispered, her breath ghosting along his skin. But that was all she said before Bonnie's hand moved up to grip his shoulder. She arched her hips back, Kai's fingers no longer dwelling inside of her. Before he could comment on her sudden retreat, she lifted her hips up just a little higher.

And then slid herself right onto his erection - smoothly. Until she was full of him all the way to the hilt.

* * *

Just a little more, he needed to push a little harder. He could feel her cresting. Hell, it wouldn't be long for him either. He would die in her hands time and again. He could feel the muscle clamp and pull on his fingers. There was a low groan building in his throat as they teased each other. The orgasmic haze clouded his brain and it left him unable to deal with what happened next.

Bonnie was out of his arms for just a quick moment. He found himself looking up at her as her body slid into his own. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to protest. As if he was lamenting the absence of her body in his arms.

Her knees were on the side of his legs and she sank down over him. Kai lost all sense of mind, body, and soul. He bucked into her, bewildered, as the strength of the orgasm left him feeling like something snatched his spine clean from his body. The porcelain tub cracked with the release of magical energy as his back arched underneath her.

He felt the hot streams blasting her insides as Kai threw his head back.

* * *

At the precipice of Kai's orgasm, Bonnie chased him. She pursued him straight down that vortex and felt herself clamping all around him - squeezing him like a vice and pulling in everything that he was worth. Her entire body grew rigid and she was barely aware of the cracks in the tub as the small candle flames transformed into miniature pillars of fire.

Her lips parted slightly, a silent scream forming in the back of her throat before it turned into an actual yell. She cried out his name and threw her body forward, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck as she buried her face into the juncture of it. Their magic was ballooning all around them and the room was the unfortunate victim to their power. Spider cracks spread over the mirrors and the glass doors to the shower rattled violently.

After a moment, Bonnie was able to catch her breath; her heart slamming mercilessly against her chest and ribs and it actually hurt to breathe. She sat up a bit, Kai still buried deep inside of her and smiled lazily at him. Her hands moved to guide around his neck, sliding up to his face and cupping his cheeks in her hands. Soft kisses were given and she smiled against his lips as he sluggishly kissed her back.

"Mm, I love this," she cooed, kissing him again. "I love the way you make me feel."

"I could do this for the rest of my life." They saw stars as her fingers framed his face. His toes had curled against the surface of the bathtub. That orgasm rushed through their bodies in what seemed like several passes before they exploded. One eye opened as he gave her a lazy smile. "Oh wait - I will." A weak attempt at the impish grin. He let his fingers brush the damp strands of hair from her face.

"I love this. I love _you_." He brought her even closer as their hearts seemed to beat at each other with their proximity. "I can't wait to make you Mrs. Parker. We can get a huge house with a ridiculous amount of bathrooms. Then we can break our own tubs."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, shaking her head a measure. "After two years, we should have a better handle on this by now." Bonnie's nose wrinkled slightly as she leaned back a bit. "And excuse you?" She closed her eyes and lifted her chin up defiantly. "That's _Bennett-Parker_." Looking back at him, she challenged him to say otherwise.

Kai smiled at that fire that flared inside of her. He laughed while holding his hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay! Mrs. _Bennett-Parker_ , yeesh." His hands slid across the Sanskrit tattoo on the side of her ribs, his knuckles sliding down until they rested on the flare of her hips.

"Also, some things just cannot be contained, Bonster." A devious look to their penchant for wrecking their living spaces. "Maybe it'll calm down when we reach our sixties? Maybe our seventies? We'll be too old to be this passionate." Oh, the lies! He would probably still chase her with a walker at that time. She couldn't fathom any age that he wouldn't want her. That she wouldn't want _him._

At that, she scoffed outright. "Yeah, right." She leaned forward and lightly bumped his forehead with her own. "Knowing you? You'll find some way." Bonnie began to push back his hair, her thumb sweeping under his eye before the pad danced along the edge of his ear. "This really is the best day."

Her eyes lingered over the ring on her finger, the same color green as her eyes. She felt her smile tugging at the corners of her lips just a bit more. Taking a moment to really admire it, Bonnie's eyes lifted up to meet his gaze. "You're too much sometimes, you know that?"

Kai could only offer a boyish grin at her comment. "It's just enough for you. Maybe too much for others. I really don't care 'bout that at all, though."

What was she going to do with him? He'd changed so much, yet there were things that had stayed fundamentally the same. Things that she knew were just part of the Kai Parker package. But there was always that little tiny sliver of fear that had managed to remain attached to the back of her mind. Something that she had kept more to herself than anything because she'd chalked it up to unnecessary worrying.

But what would Kai become if something ever happened to her?

She'd had this conversation with Jo years ago at her Grams house. About fearing that she was Kai's sole reason for changing. Bonnie had said she didn't want him dissolving into something worse than what he was in 1994 because of her. She wanted him to change for himself, not for her. Not _because_ of her. Because life always had a way of sneaking in and ruining things for her.

Just like Lucy had been taken from her.

Everyone she'd ever loved had been taken from her and without mercy. It was like the world was constantly cursing her at every turn. Bonnie had been so afraid of opening up to anyone, of letting anyone in, that she'd created a steel fortress around her heart. Even Kai had trouble getting through sometimes.

This happiness swelling inside of her? It frightened her to the core.

She couldn't help the smile from slipping just a margin. "I'm scared, Kai," Bonnie murmured suddenly.

He bent his legs, letting her rest back against his knees. He was still pulsating inside of her. Just her presence caused him to swell again, slowly.

He watched her gazing at the ring. He could see the trepidation in the slip of her smile. Wet hands slid up her arms across her shoulders. Warm hands encircled her neck, his thumbs rubbing the line of her jaw.

"Bonnie, it's normal to be afraid. It's normal to have second thoughts. It's normal to think too long about all of this. Like I said, think of it as a promise. We don't have to run out for a shotgun wedding. We can have that long engagement people do on the internet these days." He chuckled at her narrow-eyed look.

"Look, all I'm saying is nothing is perfect. But we make sense, Bon. We make sense in a way that neither one of us has ever experienced. I'd rather take that fear and move forward with you than to give into it and stalking you from the shadows."

She shook her head rapidly, sending water droplets to spray everywhere. "No, that's not what I'm afraid of!" Bonnie hadn't meant to raise her voice, but it just came out. She looked at the slight confusion crossing Kai's face, her chin lowering slightly before she released a rattled sigh. "I'm scared...of losing you. Of losing this...of losing this feeling."

* * *

Kai was gently prodding her with his hand, moving her face to look back at him. So much had changed and where there was once an icy cold glare in the past, there was just warmth in those steel-gray pools. Bonnie had changed too. She was hardly the doormat she used to be and was much more open with her feelings. This moment shouldn't be any different.

"I just...I think about what I told Lucy before. About how things always go wrong when everything seems to fall into place. When things are _so good_ in my life and then something screwed up happens. Something comes and snatches it from me. It's like the rug is being pulled right out from under me and I'm left seeing stars as the wind is knocked out of me." She leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his and then sweeping her lips across his brow. "I'm so happy right now and I'm scared of it being taken away."

"I was trying to make you feel better." A somber sigh escaped him as she brought up Lucy. "Bonnie, I have literally gone through hell and high water. Death and rebirth. Covered myself in icky vampire goop. Snapped necks, gleefully mind you, in order to keep you safe. There is nothing…" His fingers were firm against her shoulders. "... _nothing_ that will separate us."

Because he had no problem forgetting faces and filling the streets with blood.

But, she didn't need to know that.

"We deserve this feeling. We deserve each other. This is another one of those leaps of faith. I trust you to watch my back. I trust you to keep me in line. Like I hope you trust me to keep you safe. Like I hope you trust me not to obliterate half the planet if something doesn't go my way. We'll be fine." There was the uptick of the corner of his mouth. His thumbs rubbed lazy circles into her skin.

"I believe in us. Believe in us with me?"

* * *

Trust? That was what he was asking for, wasn't it? Trust.

Bonnie trusted him. There was no way she would have gotten this far with him if she didn't. It wasn't a matter of trusting in him as it was trusting in herself. In trusting and believing that what they had was real. That something wasn't going to come in and fuck it all up. Like everything else good in her life.

But unlike the other times, Bonnie knew that Kai was ruthless. It was a side of him that hadn't changed. He was merciless and cruel and malicious when it came to anything and anyone getting in the way of what he wanted and what he felt he deserved. There had been a point where he had even turned his ire on her in order for him to escape his prison world.

Trust in that same fierceness? Of course, she could.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she looked at him and let his reassurances chase away her fears. Was this why she loved him? Was this why he loved her? The deep, open honesty that existed between them?

Could she finally say that it wasn't just luck anymore? That this was actually supposed to happen this way?

As the tears spilled from her eyes, Bonnie laughed softly and nodded. _Believe in us?_

"Okay," she said, leaning forward to kiss him. "...I will."

* * *

 ** _AN:_** _Seriously, I am kinda ridiculously happy with how this chapter turned out_ _. I know that there was a lot going on, but at the same time, there really wasn't? I know some people are probably trying to get used to this style. I'm trying out some new things. Taking a few more risks and experimenting. I want to see what kind of limits I can push and how to further explore and reach for the various personas and voices in this story. **The Reset** was such a great starting point and I want to be able to cover as much as I can, but still stay true to what I believe Bonkai's relationship and world is built on through this path I've put them on. You guys are so amazing. I cannot tell you how all the support and kind words I've gotten since the start of this VERY ambitious project has kept me going. I love you all so much and please remember to read and review! I'll see you guys in the next chapter!_


	4. Everything Above

They lounged in the tub for what seemed like hours. These were the times where being a witch was pretty handy. A flick of the wrist, a thought, or a push of will could fix the cracks and keep the water comfortable. They spoke about those fears that nibbled on the outside of their reality. This wasn't the path of least resistance for them. They knew that - it would be ignorant for them to not contemplate the difficult happiness at their fingertips.

Kai knew how her friends felt about him, initially. He had a long way to go - but he would never be sorry for anything he'd done. Developing trust with phony apologies would do none of them any good. What was done was in the past and he was willing to work toward the future that Bonnie wanted - that she deserved.

The night deepened outside the windows before Kai finally moved them to the shower. He couldn't help himself and he took her again in the shower. Her body pressed into the marble as he spoke devotion with bruising fingertips. He wanted to possess her, to mark her as his. As if he could continuously rub himself against her and it would create a magical mark. Something that others would recognize and steer clear for fear of their lives.

He swallowed her cries as their combined energies swirled and cracked marble and glass around them.

Bonnie managed to escape his grasp as he took the time to patch up the damage. He scooped her up once more and carried her down a rose petal littered hallway. It led to a room decorated with candles, (thankfully the battery operated kind) and more rose petals. It was something like a dream of wispy fabric, the subtle shock of color from the rose petals and the soft glow of ambient light.

Kai tossed her onto the bed with a laugh. The petals fluttered in the air and to the ground as she stretched amongst the plush bedding. He nibbled his way up her body, crashed his lips to hers and called her name as his back arched in another orgasmic rush.

He loved this.

He loved her.

He loved this feeling.

And when they were fully satisfied? They drifted into deep and needed sleep. Or at least she did. Kai's overactive mind caused him to linger in the dark with his eyes open. He could see his father's defiance. He could hear Jo's concern already ringing in the back of his mind as Olivia criticized him. He honestly didn't care.

He told Jo and his father before he became Coven leader. It was his life to live and he would do it how, and with whom, _he_ saw fit. Bonnie's fingers intertwined with his as she nuzzled into him with a faint huff of air. Kai finally closed his eyes and drifted off.

If all else fails?

No, it wouldn't. This had to work. His sanity depended on it.

* * *

Bonnie woke with a stretch, her arms extending outward as her clean and naked form seemed to cling to the pale silk sheets of the bed. Her hair was no doubt a mess. Her mind was a mess and she knew that there were marks all over her body from where Kai had pressed, nipped and suckled across every inch of her. His possessive need to mark and claim and _brand_ her probably would have scared most women. There were the few percentile that got off on that sort of overshadowing presence.

She was part of that small percentile.

There was something absolutely sensual, exciting and _enthralling_ at knowing that she had a semblance of control over a person like Kai. Reformed sociopath or not, anyone who got to know the Gemini witch knew that he was a scary force to be reckoned with. He dished out his punishments with ruthlessness and his intent could borderline the malicious side of the spectrum. She had seen for herself his collection of "oddities" and while she hadn't seen them in two years, it didn't change the fact that he still had possession of them.

Kai Parker was a calculating and cruel individual. While merging with his younger brother Lucas had changed him, there were parts of him that had remained the same. Those parts were sides of him that no one needed to ever cross. Ever. There were the smiles she received - filled with warmth, teasing, and lust. And then there were the smiles he passed on to others; the smile that never met his eyes.

He would let nothing and no one ever stop him from obtaining what he wanted. And if anyone ever even _dared_ to touch or hurt something or someone that he considered to be his?

Well, Bonnie could only pray for their souls.

Wiggling a measure, Bonnie felt Kai's warm, steady breath along the nape of her neck. His large arms encased her in a safe bubble and she sighed from happiness. Drawing her hand up to her face, her eyes lingered on the ring on her finger. Her eyes danced with a giddy light and she had to muster every ounce of self-control she had not to squeal in delight all over again.

She'd said yes.

She had said yes to his proposal.

She had said yes to becoming Mrs. Bennett-Parker.

After a moment of looking at the engagement ring, Bonnie's smile slowly started to fall.

Becoming Mrs. Bennett-Parker meant entangling herself further with the Gemini Coven. Something she had ardently avoided having to do for the last two years. Joshua Parker had stayed off her radar and, as a result, she had stayed off of his. Kai made sure never to involve her in coven business because she was so focused on school and rebuilding her life and the new her. Now that she had agreed to this, it meant an entirely new set of problems were going to be arriving on the horizon.

Maybe it wasn't too late to change her mind?

Lifting both of her hands to her face, she quietly patted her cheeks while squeezing her eyes shut tightly. _No. I can't think like that._ Hands still on her cheeks, she opened her eyes as the morning sun began to spill into the room and cascaded across the floor. Green orbs narrowed as brows furrowed harshly. _After two years, where else was this supposed to go? Did you think that Kai was just going to let you walk out of his life without a second thought? C'mon girl!_

That would have been wishful thinking two years ago - before they were trapped in the 1903 prison world together and she got to see the changes he'd undergone firsthand. She never wanted to see him again after she freed herself from 1994 and had heard he was walking around, free as a bird. But it was mostly for her own self-preservation that she wanted him to stay away. Because she knew she would have succumbed to that darkness and the need to set him ablaze.

But now?

Shifting gently, Bonnie turned her body around so that she was facing Kai's sleeping face. Despite how chiseled his features were, as well as the light dusting of stubble around his lips and jaw, Bonnie always thought Kai looked the most innocent when he was asleep. She had to wonder if he always looked this way while asleep, recalling when she'd seen him passed out on the couch back in the 1994 prison world.

Her fingers traced his brow, her nails gently scraping at the skin just below his eye before they trailed down his cheek and rested at the corner of his mouth. His lips were slightly parted and Bonnie resisted the urge to let out another giggle before she leaned forward and nuzzled into his chest instead. She mewled out a happy noise, wriggling against him more as she took in the feel of his body and his smell.

She heard him shifting slightly, a groan issuing from his chest that rumbled along her face. She laughed when he inhaled deeply, his chest expanding across her cheek. "Morning," Bonnie mumbled against his skin before she lifted up to see his eyes fluttering open a measure. When they seemed to focus on her, she gave him a sleepy smile. "Did you sleep well?"

His eyes were like slits taken in the streams of light. An arm tossed across his face as he attempted to stretch with Bonnie's body draped across his. "I hardly slept. It's nothing new." There were the obligatory grunts before he turned back to her. A sleepy smile blossomed and lit his eyes. "How'd you sleep? Not too sore I hope?" Oh, he was lying and she knew it! He wanted her sore so she'd remember and wear those marks proudly. He was such an exhibitionist.

Bonnie pursed her lips together which resulted in him laughing heartily at her expense. It was always at her expense. She repeatedly smacked his shoulder, albeit lightly, which culminated into more laughter. "Boy, don't play," she blurted, gesturing out across her body. "Just look at me!" Bonnie thrust her shoulder at him where a cluster of bruises were. "Look! Look at it! Look!" With each declaration, she jerked her shoulder that much closer to his face to showcase the bite marks and hickeys he'd left behind.

"Ow, hey, wh-what! It's just a little mark." He laughed innocently as his hands rose to shield from her attack. "You can do makeup for that right? That's what girls do, right? You put some...concealer? Foundation? Spackle?" His head tilted as he gave her all the horribly obvious cover-up options. She didn't know whether to be impressed or appalled that he even knew what those were. "It's not that bad! I'm sure they won't notice." Ooooh, he was _still_ lying.

She puffed out her cheeks while she hovered over him, her hair cascading about her shoulders in disarray. "I didn't bring my makeup bag, Kai!" Bonnie rolled off of him, flopping onto her back and then kicking her legs and arms up and down - throwing a mini fit before she curled her knees up and covered her face with her hands. "Caroline is never going to let me live this down!"

Kai couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him. He was holding onto his sides as he curled on the other side of the bed. She reached behind her with one hand to try and smack him again.

She could see it already. The minute even _one mark_ was visible to her blonde friend, she would be tormenting her over it for the entire day. It was no secret that Bonnie was the more "tame" one of the trio when it came to sexual exploits. If they knew how wild Kai and she got?

"Woman! You're a _witch_ for fuck's sake! Illusions work great, you know?"

He was just too tickled by this. Of course he was. But he was right. Makeup bag? What need did she have for a makeup bag in the long run?

Bonnie stopped trying to swat him from behind and resumed covering her face as he continued with his laughter, shaking the bed in the process. "Hey, when you show them the ring? I think they'll be too busy squealing over being a part of a wedding than the hickeys." He turned to face her as she threw a glare over her shoulder, watching him bracing his head in an upturned palm.

She turned back over, covering her face again. A muffled groan mixed with embarrassment and misery expelled from behind her palms before she flipped over onto her side, shaking her head rapidly back and forth while curling herself into a ball. "They're going to hound me all weekend. _All weekend long!_ "

"Good thing I have us scheduled for brunch today. I hope you have something with sleeves." He tried to crane his head in a curious tilt. "...we could just wrap you in a sheet? Like a ghost - just pop your head through. Everything will be covered. Problem solved." That impish grin appeared.

Bonnie lunged forward and bit him right in the middle of his chest. He cried out, more from surprise than actual pain. She knew this well enough about him.

So she wriggled up his body and bit him again; this time on the shoulder and then on the neck. "Problem solved?" Another bite. "Problem solved, huh?" Bonnie bit his ear. "I'll show you a problem solved!"

"Hey! Wait a- ow?!" He tried to grab at her shoulders to hold her and her teeth at bay. "Bonnie Bennett, I am not that kind of man! You can't just go giving a guy hickeys like that!" The look of mock shock on his face. He deserved an award for this.

"I thought you were the adult between the two of us. Apparently, I was _gravely_ mistaken." There was a slight haughty accent on that _gravely_. Kai rolled her until she was underneath him. He waggled his brow as he pinned her while snapping his teeth. "Maybe I'll give you a new one. One right underneath your ear. I'll make it super dark too."

There was a slightly maniacal, playful, laugh as he threatened to make her job even _harder_.

Bonnie's eyes widened slightly, a light squeak issuing from her before those green pools narrowed into slits at the threat he was making against her. One that she knew she shouldn't take lightly.

"...hoe, don't do it."

Bonnie had called him many a thing over their time together. But when that word left her mouth? There was a genuine wide-eyed, open mouth, deep chest rising gasp that left him. "Who you callin' a hoe?!"

And that's when she lost it completely. Bonnie sputtered a laugh so loud and so hard that it shook the entire bed. Her eyes squeezed shut, tears springing at the corners immediately, and when she felt his hands on her sides, ready to unleash his deadly tickle torture attack, she barked another laugh and attempted to flail away from him.

"You!" Bonnie yelled, trying to wriggle from him and failing miserably. "Hoe!"

"How _dare_ you!" He gasped again, running his fingers deep into her sides. "That's it. You're getting that hickey now!" The tickle torture commenced as he leaned down and planted a big, sucking kiss on her neck. He rumbled a laugh against her skin.

Kai was milking this for all it was worth. Because he knew he would pay for it by the end of the day. She would make sure of that.

" _Noooooooo!_ " she half wailed and half laughed, throwing her arms in every direction to break free of him.

This wasn't fair! He wasn't fair! Bonnie tried to grab at his face in order to pry his lips from her neck. She finally managed it and planted a hard kiss on his lips instead.

She kissed him and it stopped everything. "Ah! Not before we're married. We're engaged now. We have to remain chaste and save ourselves." He leaned in, speaking those lies between little kisses - the only move she could successfully dish out against him and halt his assault. He managed to eye the clock and grumbled. Bonnie did the same and groaned right along with him.

"I know if we keep this up, your friends won't see the ring or these wonderful bruises I left all over you." He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her against him. "We really need to stop meeting like this."

Rolling her eyes, her fingers trailed delicate lines down his neck. "Really?" Bonnie leaned in a bit, her nose pressing up against his as her green eyes darkened ever so slightly. "Should we really stop meeting like this?"

Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes down at her. "Look, woman. If you don't want to turn into living body camo, we need to go! Or I swear I'll bite my initials into you." He leaned down and brushed a quick kiss onto her lips. The way he backed away, you'd have thought she was contagious and this caused her to pout. "I don't know what's gotten into you - but I'm too tempted to get in there and join it. We should eat, woman."

Bonnie lifted a finger up to his face, her nail right at the bridge of his nose. "Call me woman one more time," she warned, eyes narrowing.

* * *

"I wouldn't dare, _my love_."

Oh, he was milking this. She then untangled herself from Kai's limbs and slowly sat up, stretching her arms across her body and then over her head. Out of his grasp, she knew that he was watching her. He always did.

She stood up slowly, twisting her body in a provocative angle as her hair fell delicately along her shoulders and back. Bonnie took a moment and stretched fully, a high-pitched noise of satisfaction issuing from her before she glanced at Kai over her shoulder. She scrambled from his grasp and he watched her. He couldn't help but lick his lips at the view. They looked at each other for a long moment before a very, _very_ devious expression painted over her features.

"I'm going to shower," she announced, placing a hand on her hip as she pivoted on her heel to look at him. That brow of his ticked upward as she faced him in all her _au naturale_. " _Alone._ "

He was going to follow her. She knew him too well. He was preparing to spring upward but she timed it perfectly. "I mean I could jo-oof!"

He was ready to turn and then a mystical weight changed his trajectory. Before he could make another move, he watched her throw her hand out and issued a spell. Kai was planted to the bed. A look of surprise crossed his features and Bonnie blew a kiss at him before scampering off to the bathroom. She laughed softly at first as the door locked and then he felt light and relieved of the burden as the shower turned on.

Bonnie didn't even bother covering up her raucous laughter from the other side of the door.

Malachai Parker lost his composure and burst into the most intense giggle fit known to man. Thankfully, it was covered up by the shower on the other side. He wiped the tears from his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"God, I love that woman."

* * *

True to her word, Bonnie showered alone. Because she knew that if she gave Kai an inch, he would go a mile and they really would have wound up being late. After she finished up, she gave Kai free reign of the bathroom and he kissed her in passing - a playful smack on her ass issuing soon after and she pinched his back in return. Seriously, they were adults. Truly.

Bonnie took a moment to collect her thoughts and gather up her magic and began to fix all the little marks, scratches and bruises across her body. Kai was right. They were witches after all. A little magic did wonders and it certainly went a long way.

Wishful thinking was had on her part as she perused the wardrobe, expecting only to find a couple of bathrobes. To her surprise, there were actual clothes hanging from the hangers inside. Bonnie's expression softened when she realized the true lengths that Kai went to in order to ensure that everything was prepared perfectly.

Next to Kai's outfit that he laid out for himself for the day, Bonnie's favorite tattoo-ink design shirt was hung, along with a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark gray, sleeveless cardigan. Her dark brown, shin-high leather boots with the stack heels were also inside of the wardrobe. She took note of his attire that he'd picked and saw how the colors also complimented her own look.

Shaking her head, a wistful smile played on her lips as she pulled open another drawer where it was assumed that underwear and socks would be. Bonnie almost laughed when she peered inside, her lips parting in wonder at the brand new lingerie that was laid out for her: a pair of dark green panties with lace accents and a matching bra. She clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth and shook her head, indulging Kai even if he couldn't see.

He certainly wasn't subtle about his tastes.

It took her about fifteen minutes to get dressed and she was in the middle of brushing and styling her hair when Kai finally emerged with a towel draped around his waist. She was slipping on a pair of modest-sized silver hoops and adding the finishing touches to her hair when he brushed his wet lips against her cheek. Bonnie swatted him away as he backed off, laughing while fishing around in the wardrobe for his own clothes.

Kai was dressed in just about the same amount of time it had taken her to get dressed. She had stored away a small amount of "touch up" makeup in her purse - eyeliner, lip gloss, and mascara - and was applying it when he stepped out from around the corner of the room to reveal himself. She eyed his reflection in the mirror and quirked a brow as a low whistle of approval issued from her.

Clad in a black leather jacket with silver accents on the cuffs and collar, the dark gray _Sleeping With Sirens_ logo peeked out from the lapels. A pair of dog tags hung from his neck and he wore his trademark rings - two on each hand. His dark jeans were faded out on the thighs, the bottoms stuffed into a pair of freshly polished combat boots. The sleeves of the jacket were rolled up to the elbow and he wore a leather wrist cuff with a large, metal plate adorning one side.

He turned around slowly, his arms extended outward as Bonnie rose from her seat at the vanity. He finally stopped, flashing her that damn, impish grin of his. "You like?"

Bonnie did a show of circling around him as if she were inspecting his ensemble. Afterward, she paused in front of him and surveyed him with a thoughtful expression. A low hum rumbled in her chest. "It'll have to do." Suddenly, Kai grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off the ground, causing her to dissolve into a fit of giggles as he nuzzled his stubbled face against her neck. "Okay, okay! You look fine! Satisfied?"

"Very," he replied, planting a loud, wet kiss into the crook of her neck. He set her down gently and grabbed her hand. "I already called the others. They should be downstairs wondering where the hell we are."

Gripping onto his fingers, Bonnie felt Kai giving her hand a reassuring squeeze before she hopped up to plant a swift kiss on his lips. "Well, we better not keep them waiting, huh?"

It was going to be another long day. Bonnie could feel it. But as her thumb glossed over the ring on her finger, she couldn't stop her smile from widening further.

Regardless of how long it would wind up being, it was going to be another _good_ day.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline gripped onto Bonnie's hand, holding it up to her face to eyeball the ring. "Did he?!" She paused, both she and Elena looking at Kai. "Did you?!" He merely shrugged and flashed a smile at them which caused Caroline to gasp even further. "SHUT. UP."

Both Caroline and Elena screamed without abandon in the main lobby, all but yanking Bonnie from Kai's side to pull her into a bouncing, estrogen-filled group hug. Kai hung back, Damon and Stefan sidling up on either side of him as the girls continued to drown Bonnie in congratulatory squeals and giggles. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, ignoring the passing gazes of onlookers as the girls seemed to have forgotten they were in public.

Fidgeting just a bit, Kai moves his hands from his pockets and clasped them behind his back as the Salvatore brothers boxed him in. Stefan leaned over and offered his hand. "It's about time someone scooped her up. Congratulations." Kai offered a gentle shake in return.

Damon on the other hand? Well, he scowled watching the girls scream like banshees. "I think she could have done better." The typical snark as the corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk.

That caused Kai to laugh. It surprised him how quickly it tumbled out. He clapped a hand on Damon's shoulder, leaning in to speak softly, "You had your chance, _Old Man_. Don't worry. I've done fine protecting her so far. Don't gray your hairs over it."

Damon grabbed that hand and removed it from his shoulder. There was a muscular pissing contest as their biceps flexed and bulged with the pressure of the seemingly friendly _handshake_. "The moment you screw up, Kai? I'll be here to escort her back to Mystic Falls. Where she _belongs_."

There was a sudden darkness in the depths of Kai's eyes. He gave that listless smile, the one that curved the lips but strayed far from the eyes. "Bonnie isn't a possession, Damon. She will stay where she's happy. Whether that's with me until we're old and gray or whether that's away from me and _still_ away from Mystic Falls."

Kai leaned in just a little closer as his eyes narrowed. "Whatever her decision may be, if you try to disrupt whatever peace she's found?" His voice lowered to a vehement rush of words. "I'll stick you in a hell of my own design and make the world forget you _ever_ existed."

He smiled again using his other hand to pat Damon on the shoulder. As if to accentuate this tender friendly moment. That smile reached his eyes this time. "I promise."

Stefan moved between them with a sigh. "Can we not do this today?" He looked at his brother with a frown. "You've just gotten back in her good graces. This is about her - not you." Damon growled under his breath as he and Kai finally released their holds on each other.

Kai smirked as he approached the still squealing females. "Hey, can I get in on this? I mean, I did order you ladies mimosas for the morning."

Caroline rounded on Kai, the light dancing in her blue eyes. "Oh, you did?" She clapped her hands on his shoulders, giving him a firm shake. "You're speaking my language!" Her grip tightened slightly as a flicker of something caused her blue eyes to glow. "As happy as I am for my best friend, you do anything to hurt her, I'll bury you alive. M'kay?" Another hard pat. "M'kay!"

"Caroline!" Bonnie nudged the blonde and she laughed, looking back at her.

"What?" Caroline batted her eyelashes. "I'm just doing the obligatory _do-not-hurt-my-best-friend-or-I-will-murder-your-face_ spiel. It's a necessity!"

Bonnie wiped a hand over her face. "Oh my God…"

Elena laughed while shaking her head and looking up at Kai. "In all seriousness though? I'm happy for you, but please don't make us come snap your neck. You're starting to grow on us just a _little_ bit."

Kai laughed as he hugged Caroline and dragged Elena in as well. His arms around their shoulders as he smiled full and bright. Like a big brother holding onto his long lost sisters. "Ladies, ladies! You're growing on me too! Progress, right? But…" He leaned down just a smidgen; that smile still on his face.

"Let's not ruin the day with threats, ok? Because I'd drop you on the other side of the planet before you got close enough to sneeze in my sphere of existence." He gave them a happy little squeeze before letting them go.

"Kai Parker!" Bonnie's wide-eyed look as he shrugged and released her friends.

"What? I'm just doing the obligatory _don't-threaten-me-with-bodily-harm-because-I'm-not-going-anywhere-so-deal-with-it-or-bring-it-and-get-wrecked_ spiel!" He offered an innocent look as he held up his hands in defeat. "I don't want people thinking less of me for laughing at a threat to me. Hell, what do they think if it was a threat to you?" He laughed tossing his head back as he slid an arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"You just try it," she said, narrowing her eyes at him but he noted her smirk. "I will turn your bones into jello."

"Hey, they threatened me first!" He offered a pout. But he leaned in for a conspiratory whisper as Bonnie grabbed the hand draped over her shoulder. "Plus, I don't think you'll do that. You'll miss one of my _bones_ eventually."

She gave a shrill noise and pinched his ribs, eliciting a bark of laughter from him. "Boy, if you don't shut that mouth of yours!" Curious glances were given all around at the two of them before Kai leaned in to nuzzle kisses into her neck, to which she started pushing at his face to get him away.

Kai moved back with a laugh. Caroline and Elena's sour looks morphed by the time he had his arms around them again. "Look, I love her too, okay? You have nothing to worry about. If I cause the apocalypse, we promise to call you first."

"Kai!" Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie looked at him and said his name - in unison.

"I'm joking, jeez! Good lord, you are all so tight this morning. Come on, let Daddy Kai get you all blitzed and happy. We can do some shopping too. Maybe you can pick wedding colors, or whatever it is girls do when their friends get engaged."

The morning was filled with laughter and lots of drinking. There was a part of Kai that was relieved to see Bonnie laughing so freely. The pettier side of him pouted over how she was so carefree at that moment. But he knew it was because she could finally relax without the stress of school and work hanging over her head. Kai knew that it had nothing to do with not being able to open up to him. She'd just stressed and worried herself into various emotional highs and lows over the course of two years.

She was a stubborn and determined woman after all.

When they were all good and buzzed, Kai and Bonnie both showed the Mystic Falls gang all the hot spots in Portland. Some places were Kai's favored and others were solely Bonnie's haunts. They had mutual hangout locations and were able to show the four vampires a good time. More drinks were had around lunch, the non-alcoholic and alcoholic kind, and they all chatted mindlessly as they meandered through downtown.

During the early afternoon, a group was screaming Bonnie's name from the other side of the busy street. Kai released Bonnie long enough so she could run across the street to greet a few of her own friends she'd made while attending Portland State. There had been a moment of mumbled chatter before screams of delight echoed across the downtown area when he and the others spied Bonnie showing the engagement ring. They yelled to Kai their congratulations as he watched Bonnie bid them farewell while minding the crosswalk.

Kai didn't miss the put-out expressions on the faces of the Mystic Falls group. He snorted as he wrapped his arm around Bonnie's shoulder once she was reunited with him. Did they think she came all the way out here and hadn't made other friends? Surely not.

The Gemini witch declared that food needed to be had. Caroline firmly voiced her opinion against his suggestion. When asked why, she rolled her eyes as she looped her arm through Bonnie's and pulled him beside her. "You can't expect any of us to fit into anything cute after stuffing our faces, do you?"

Well, it was hard to argue against that.

The boys were dragged through various boutiques, Caroline and Elena both attempting to shove Bonnie into various bridal stores and the witch fought against them. They finally relented, choosing to enter a high-end department store instead.

Entering _Mario's_ , the girls split off from the boys and were immediately attended to by one of the employees - showing off all the latest fashions that were in from various brands. Caroline squealed at the Prada collection while the others just looked on with amazement. Kai was just amused as many "help me" faces were made at him from his fellow witch. He merely shrugged and motioned for her to run along and enjoy herself. Caroline took this as her cue to pull her friends further into the store while his eyes fell on the Isaia Napoli collection. He'd been meaning to swing by and pick up another suit.

"Oh, _che bellezza_!" He made a beeline for the section of poshly tailored suits. Stefan and Damon just looked around at price tags that had them rolling their eyes. Stefan saw Caroline plucking multiple things from racks.

Damon clapped his brother on a shoulder with a grin. "Maybe they'll let you wash dishes, eh brother?"

Stefan leaned in with an equally amused smile. "Then I suppose you'll be mopping the floors." His head dipped in a nod toward Caroline and now Elena whose hands were just as _full_.

"Dammit," Damon grumbled as he turned to look at Kai. "I suppose none of this phases you?"

Kai held up two suits against his profile in a mirror. He made a duck face as he moved from one suit to the other. "Who me? Worry?" He stopped to look at the girls, then back to the Salvatore brothers. He offered a shrug and a shake of his head. "Not particularly, no. I mean, your hotel rooms should have proven that much." He frowned unable to make a choice. The gentleman that had been waiting nearby offered to take them while he continued to look around.

Kai dumped the suits into the rep's arms before turning back to Damon. "How was that Presidential suite, by the way?" There was that loud clap on the vampire's shoulder as the Gemini witch breezed over to another rack.

"Surely this lavish show doesn't impress Bon-Bon," Damon mused as his fingers danced over several silk ties. He lifted up a mahogany one that was decorated with an intricately designed tie pin - a cross embroidered at the bottom in an eloquent black flourish.

"Nah! You know Bon doesn't care for this kinda stuff. But, that doesn't mean I won't spoil _my_ fiancée." Kai offered a light smile as he flicked through more suits. "What impresses her, though? My unfaltering dedication to her peace and well-being. The nights I stayed up helping her study. Letting her bounce speeches and presentations off of me at 3am the day it was due. Oh, and the constant of me nagging her to eat some fucking food while she's on a study binge."

Kai turned away from the rack to give finger guns in Damon's direction. "This is just a perk. Why don't you pick something nice for yourself if you're feelin' a little jelly, Damon?" He had a mock pout as he moved toward another suit rack.

"Ha, as if I'd willingly let you foot the bill for my threads." Damon saw Stefan rolling his eyes before making his way over toward a different section of suits. Meanwhile, the older Salvatore fingered through a rack just across from Kai. "She had all of that before you showed up," came the vampire's easy response. "The girls did all of that and then some, if I recall." Damon eyed a three-piece suit of charcoal gray with a soft silver shirt and matching tie. He saw Stefan eyeing a few pieces himself out of the corner of his eye.

A bubble of laughter drew all the boys' attentions as they saw the girls darting through another set of clothes from a different brand. Kai caught Bonnie's gaze and he quirked a brow at her before she twirled on her heels with a few clothes and a couple of shoe boxes in her arms as the girls dragged her into the dressing room. Shaking his head, he smiled more to himself as he continued to peruse through things.

"Marriage is a big step, Kai," said Stefan gently as he lifted up a pair of platinum cuff links with skull designs. "Are you and Bonnie really sure you're _ready_ for that kind of commitment?"

"Nobody is ever ready for anything, boys. But what we did is agree to go forward into the future with each other and have each other's backs." He stopped his shifting of hangers for a moment. "Which, I shouldn't have to mention you all did a shit job of." He pulled out a peacoat and checked it's interior.

"Now wait just a minute, you little-" Damon started but was halted as Stefan firmly grasped his shoulder, holding him in place.

"I simply opened the door, gentlemen. All things that have happened are at Bonnie's behest. It's her choice. It's her life. She happens to like me in it. There's no games, no spells, and no tricks. She gets me in a way I thought no one ever would. I've shown her she's more than what she was stuck in Mystic Falls." He sighed heavily and turned to face them both.

"Again, it's not about me. It's about _her_. If you seriously think you're going to change my mind? Or hers? You're sorely mistaken. Please reflect on your own performance report cards before bringing up mine." That listless smile spread across his face again. Then time it was Stefan who narrowed his eyes, but Kai could tell that it wasn't out of hostility. He could always count on him to be the more reasonable of the two.

"No journey is ever easy. But we want to take it. And since most of the males in my family are assholes? I'm forced to ask you guys to be groomsmen, again, for her sake. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life proving myself to _you_. I've proven myself to her. She trusts me. So should you."

Stefan stepped between his brother and Kai, squaring up just a measure so he could look him in the eye. "Kai, I didn't ask that to try and put you on the spot, alright? It's no secret that we screwed up. You've been there for her when she needed _us_ to be there for her and I respect and appreciate that. Believe me, we all do."

Damon scoffed slightly. "Speak for yourself."

" _With that being said,_ " stressed Stefan as he cut his eyes to his brother, "we just want her to be happy and it's pretty clear that she is. All we wanted to know is that you both are ready for this big step. You're both still young and can take as much time as you want for some things, that's all."

That dark gaze leveled on Damon as Stefan stepped between them. God, who was really the child between the two of them? Surely, you would think it was Kai. Oh, how the tables have turned. He scoffed as he continued to look over the coat. There was a moment of pause when Stefan clarified his stance.

"You know, when I asked her? I said 'You just graduated. You don't know what life has in store for you. I don't know either. But, I'd like to stick around for a bit and find out'." He laughed softly, draping the coat over his arm. "'You can call it a promise to think about it'. That's what I said. I don't want to let her walk away from me into the world. I'm tired of watching her walk away from me. But, she didn't say 'I'll think about it'."

That rare, fond, smile that only thoughts of Bonnie could bring. "...she said yes, Stefan. She...just said yes." He offered a haphazard shrug. "I know youth and all that, but when you've been through shit like we have? Why waste more moments when you've had so many wasted for you?" His brow furrowed as he turned away. There were flickers of that old hurt rising to the surface.

"It'll probably be a few years before we do get married anyway. So, who knows? You might be right. I might fuck it up." That made Kai laugh.

He caught the empathetic look from Stefan - a man who had his own demons and guilt that he carried around on his shoulders. A wistful smile of reassurance spread over the vampire's lips as he gripped Kai's shoulders and squeezed them gently. Kai's brows rose slightly at the sudden gesture.

"You'll be fine," Stefan said easily. "Like I said, it's clear she's happy and Bonnie deserves it more than any of us. She's suffered enough on all fronts."

There were a few blinks of surprise from Kai and Damon both. He hadn't expected that. At all. But it didn't stop the slight grin from spreading over his features. Stefan gave his shoulders another pat before he vacated the space he'd occupied between Kai and Damon, leaving them to go check on the girls. Their laughter and squeals had peeled off and it was too quiet in the store now.

* * *

"I still can't believe it," whined Caroline as she twirled in a pale yellow dress with soft sleeves that flare out over the shoulders. "Bonnie Bennett is getting married." She spun around, rounding on both Elena and Bonnie as they sat in the plush chairs - their confused expressions reflected in the array of mirrors halfway around the pedestal. "It's not fair!"

Bonnie sputtered a laugh. "Wait, what?" She shook her head back and forth as she sipped on a bottle of water that one of the rep's had given to her. "What's not fair about it?"

The blonde stamped her feet in a mini tantrum before pivoting back around to survey her figure in the full-length mirrors. "I always said that I was going to be the first one to get married out of the three of us."

The witch rolled her eyes, leaning back in the chair a bit more comfortably. "Oh, good Lord."

Elena laughed along with her. "Oh come on, Care! Let Bonnie have this one thing, would you?"

Sighing in resignation, Caroline stepped off the pedestal and sat down on the other side of Bonnie. She looped her arm through hers and rested her head on the witch's shoulder. Bonnie patted her cheek in playful comfort and Elena dissolved into another fit of giggles when Caroline wiggled her shoulders while whining.

"You know it's only a matter of time before Stefan proposes," Elena said through a smile. "You just have to be patient."

"He's so old-fashioned!" Caroline sat up and pouted. "We've been going out for almost two years now! Where's my romantic proposal under the moonlight?"

"Really, Care?" Bonnie snickered. "Moonlight? How cheesy can you get?"

"Let me have my cheddar!"

The girls all burst into laughter, hugging each other tightly. Bonnie had really missed this closeness. With Caroline and Elena absent in her life, it was like she had to start all over again. While she had made new friends and had acclimated herself fairly quickly to Portland, she still missed the people who had grown up with her and seen her blossom into the woman she was now. Or at least partway. Bonnie admitted that she'd done even more growing up since she'd left Mystic Falls. It was all for the better.

"So," cut Caroline through her thoughts, "have you guys planned a date? A venue? Catering? _Anything_ at all?"

Bonnie barked a laugh, her eyes wide as she leaned back a margin. "I just got engaged _last night_ , Caroline! Give me a minute to breathe and soak _that_ feeling in, will you?"

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"Caroline Forbes!" cried Bonnie and Elena both.

The blonde blinked in surprise at them yelling at her. "What? It's an honest question? And it's information I need to know?"

Bonnie sighed slowly. "And why is that?"

"Uh, because as your _wedding planner_ , I need to know what kind of timeline I'm working with here, that's why!" Bonnie blinked at Caroline's extremely serious expression. For a moment, all the blonde could do was mirror Bonnie's shocked look. "What? Were you seriously considering trying to plan this _without me_ , Bonnie Bennett?"

Bonnie held her hands up in surrender, shaking her head rapidly back and forth. "No! No, I wasn't-"

"Good." A firm nod was issued from Caroline. "Because if you think otherwise, you're dead wrong."

Elena lightly nudged the witch before wrapping her arms around her in an affectionate hug. "We're seriously so freaking happy for you, Bonnie!" Bonnie's eyes misted slightly with the onset of tears and she quickly tried to chase them away. Elena squeezed her shoulders again in reassurance. "Kai has changed. Like, a _lot_. I was worried in the beginning, but not anymore."

"Really?"

Both Caroline and Elena nodded and the blonde flashed her a smile while poking Bonnie's cheek. "And when I see you two together? It makes my fangs want to fall out."

Laughter sputtered out of Bonnie as she recalled what Caroline had said to her just after she'd withdrawn from Whitmore two years ago. About how she had wanted nothing more than to see Bonnie so happy that the sight would make her fangs fall out from how sweet it was. And it was true. Bonnie was happy - happier than she'd been in a long time.

And while she knew that there were still a lot of obstacles that she'd need to overcome in order to maintain that happy feeling, Bonnie didn't feel like worrying her friends over that sort of thing. Especially since it was regarding matters of the witch variety. Gemini coven business that Kai hadn't involved her in yet for her own sake more than his. But she knew that there wouldn't be any getting around it now.

There was a sudden knock at the door, causing the girls to jump slightly.

" _You ladies alright in there?"_

It was Stefan.

They all let out a sigh of relief before dissolving into another small bout of laughter.

"We'll be right out!" called Caroline before she stood up to draw Bonnie out of the chair. "Now, before we go, you need to try on this dress. You've got a rockin' bod, Bonnie, and Kai would be an idiot not to have his jaw hit the floor when he sees you in it."

Bonnie pursed her lips together before groaning slightly as both of her friends began shoving her into a room and demanding she strip.

* * *

Kai opted to keep the peace that Stefan had drafted between them for the moment. He caught the understanding from Stefan. Perhaps this was just always the way it would be with Damon. He could learn to be cordial. Damon was barely getting back under the umbrella of friendship. He seriously doubted the vampire would jeopardize his, possibly last, opportunity to get settled with Bonnie.

Even if he was banned from the wedding? He knew Damon would find a way to skulk about the outskirts. There was an uneasy silence as the sound of hangers and fabric shuffled between them.

"Look, let's let bygones be bygones. When I fuck up? Feel free to try and tear off my head or something. I don't want this tension in the air around Bonnie. You know she'll pick up on it and start fretting." Kai rolled his eyes as he eyed another suit.

Damon hummed softly under his breath. Kai had a point. Bonnie would pick up on the bad vibes and they'd never hear the end of it. Damon plucked out a very nice, very _expensive_ , suit and whistled under his breath. "Fine. You're right. I don't want her threatening to wring my neck. But, I'll definitely take you up on that offer."

Kai arched a brow as he looked up from his search. He gave a look of approval at the suit choice. "What, to buy the suit for you?"

Damon smiled as he laid the suit over his arm. He passed by Kai and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, no. I was talking about the offer to rip off your heart if you fucked up." He gave Kai a good shake as he breezed on by. Turning as he moved away pointing at the suit. "...and yeah, the thing with the suit too. You're tops, man." Damon winked and sauntered off to find his brother.

Kai stared at the back of Damon's head and silently counted to ten. It would cause a scene if Damon's neck was to break inside the store. He sighed heavily because he knew Bonnie would break all his bones. Starting with his favorite one first.

"I fucking hate that guy."

He mumbled to himself after plucking a coat from the rack. He finally turned to follow the brothers and check on the girls. He'd be in ruins if he left Bonnie alone with Caroline for much longer. He joined up with the brothers finally.

"Are they _still_ in there?" Kai groaned.

Stefan held up his hands with a shrug. "You know how it is with girls and clothes." He offered a slight smile.

"Ladies, I am but a weak specimen of a man. I'm hungry. Can we play dress up back at the hotel?" Kai whined playfully. "Or, we can stick our heads in there and just say whether you look good in whatever expensive thing you have plucked out?"

"Just a second!" said Elena on the other side of the door.

"Yeah," chimed Caroline. "We'll let you in, calm yourselves!"

The men all took a step back, looking between each other and shrugging. It wasn't until they heard the door unlatch and slowly open that they relaxed since they were now being allowed entrance. Kai gestured for the brothers to go in first as he made a vain attempt to stave off the hunger from his insides. What awaited him when he finally crossed the threshold, however, he was not prepared for.

Caroline spun on her strappy, stiletto heels - her blonde curls bouncing in every direction before she paused long enough to let the boys have a look. Her bright blonde hair was a stark contrast to the black leather jacket she wore over a royal blue, handkerchief dress that clung modestly around her entire person. However, the hem of the dress stopped at mid-thigh, showcasing a provocative amount of leg. A laugh was issued when Stefan's jaw went slack and Damon gave a low whistle of approval.

"Lookin' good, Barbie," complimented Damon as he clapped his hands.

Kai nodded, giving her a single thumbs up. It was a nice choice and it suited her.

Elena revealed herself around the corner, clad in a red dress with a black, sheer layer over the entirety of the garment. Tiny black sequins adorned the dress in a decorative flourish - the hem of the dress stopping just above her knees. The sleeves reached down to her elbow and the beading continued all across the back. On her feet were a pair of ankle, stiletto boots with peep toes to show off her perfectly pedicured nails.

This time it was Damon whose jaw hung loose. Stefan flashed his brother a knowing grin, rolling his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. The older Salvatore brother quickly got a hold of himself, flashing a wicked grin toward Elena who shyly tucked some of her hair behind her ear before walking in a small circle to fully show off the outfit.

"I think I see some drool right there, Damon," Kai said as he pointed toward Damon's mouth.

"Shut up," he snapped, reaching out for Elena and she came to him just as Caroline crossed over to sidle up beside Stefan.

The witch looked around, taking note that his own significant other was nowhere to be found. He pouted. "No fair hiding, Bonster," he called throughout the room. "Don't make me come looking for you."

"You better not!" she called from behind the wall of full-length mirrors.

"Bon, I'm dying of starvation. I'll wither away into nothingness before I even get to see you."

He heard her laugh. "So melodramatic."

Whatever words Kai had prepared next had been knocked out of his mouth because nothing had prepared him for what he saw. Bonnie stepped around the corner of mirror wall, the soft brown boots the first thing that caught his attention. However, his eyes traveled up the length of them and he realized that they went all the way up her thighs. The pointed toes and stiletto heels of them gave her an extra boost in height, but the dress was what had him almost dropping the coat in his hand.

Dressed in a form-fitting, forest green dress - her waist hugged tightly by the lacy material. The actual dress portion flared over her hips and fell in little ripples just above her thighs. Dark green chords were crisscrossed against her chest, her brown skin accentuated by the color and making her breasts that much more alluring with how little was actually peeking from behind the material. The rest spread out in a "V" and the sleeves just barely hung on her shoulders, the lace snaking down her arms and nestling securely around her wrists.

Bonnie's hair was fitted into a modest updo, her curls falling freely around her face while the rest had been pulled back so that it wasn't hanging across her neck. Around her neck was a simple gold chain that rested just at the dip of her collarbone - the silver and gold triangle sparkling as it dangled from said gold chain.

She walked in a small circle of her own, peeking at him just over her shoulder as she flashed him a smile. "What do you think?"

He must look like an absolute idiot. His mouth had fallen open and maybe his heart missed more than a few beats. He opened his mouth and expected the manly sounds to come out. It started as a squeak that had him clearing his throat. The bass finally kicked back in as he spoke. "I think I'd rather take you home instead of going to eat."

Leave it to Kai to let his inner thoughts _out_.

Now it was Damon and Stefan who rolled their eyes. "You look..." _Good enough to eat._ "...fantastic." He crossed his arms in front of himself. Letting the coat act as a protective apron of sorts. It just looked as if he were resting the garment against himself.

"Ladies, you all look fabulous. And I absolutely _insist_ on making sure this fabulousness isn't put to waste." He flicked his wrist to check the time. "I think we'll make it in time for dinner after all." Damon rolled his eyes again as Stefan shot Kai a quizzical look.

"Hey, I've known you guys were coming down for months now. I know Bonnie would be too concerned with preparations for the graduation ceremony. So, I took the liberty of setting some things up. So, gentlemen?" He waved an arm toward the dressing area. "I suggest we get sharp. I don't want to look like hobos next to these diamonds."

The rep that had been holding Kai's picks appeared with one of the suits. The boys escorted the girls to the sitting space.

"No peeking." Damon wagged a finger as they disappeared into the changing area. Thankfully, the boys were pretty simple and quick in their decision making. It took maybe twenty minutes of waiting before the girls grew restless.

"Oh my god, how long does it take for _boys_ to get ready?" Caroline whined playfully.

Elena and Bonnie smirked. "Yeah, come on out or we're coming in!"

" _Patience_ , ladies," Stefan chided from the other side.

Thirty minutes total before the door clicked open. Damon stepped out first in a silver-gray textured suit covered in multiple thin vertical and horizontal pinstripes of a contrasting darker gray. He chose his shirt and tie as the accent. The mauve shirt and crimson silk tie were a nod to Elena's color palette. Italian leather shoes clicked as he jammed a hand in his pocket.

"Well?"

Elena's eyes went wide as he stepped out in full view.

"Whoa." Was all she could get out.

Caroline and Bonnie laughed as they waved their hands in front of her face. Damon smirked, satisfied with the result.

Next was Stefan who stepped out in a suit that was as blue as Caroline's dress. He had chosen a dark blue silk tie with a paisley pattern and a lighter blue pocket kerchief. He also chose black Italian leather shoes to accompany his set. He adjusted the cuffs with the links he plucked out - the skulls glinting in the light of the room.

Caroline's mouth fell open as he struck the same pose as Damon. "I take it you approve?" He smiled as those blonde curls bounced with her nod.

Saving the best for last - Kai finally stepped from behind them. He chose a highly tailored dark gray suit. The material had a sheen that caused the material to seem lighter in the shadows, but darker in the light. It was a double-breasted affair equipped with a vest of a slightly lighter color. His tie was a green so dark, it seemed to fit the gray color tones.

"Well?" He held his hand out before stuffing it into the pocket of his trousers.

Bonnie joined the dropped jaw club. The boys actually had a good laugh together as the girls had to compose themselves. They approached the ladies with a chivalrous bow and offered their hands. The girls gave coquettish smiles as they stood.

They were like glittering supernatural magnets of cool, grace, and sexy. Kai had rang up a ride, their original clothes were boxed. They spilled out onto the streets of Portland arm in arm. The limo was waiting for them, trunk and doors open.

The boys made sure the parcels were tucked away before joining them inside. Another bottle of champagne popped, glasses poured and raised. Kai flashed a knowing grin to everyone. "To new beginnings."

Something they agreed on - for once.

The trip back to the hotel was leisurely and Kai was amused by the looks of confusion. Bonnie looked even more confused than the others as she exited the limo - as did the rest of them. "Why did we get super fancy just to come back to the hotel?"

That impish grin spread as he took Bonnie's hand and placed it on his forearm. "Ladies and Gentlemen, our reservation is up there." He pointed to the top of the hotel. "Follow me, if you will." He strode back inside, the late night weekend lookers couldn't keep their eyes of the trio. They stepped into the elevator and went to the rooftop floor.

 _Departure_ was an award-winning pan-Asian restaurant inside the hotel. It was hard to get a seat, let alone the rooftop patio. When Kai gave his name? That's exactly where they were escorted. The sun had barely set - painting the sky in multilayered hues of orange, purple and blue.

They were seated with the best view of the city. The menus were placed in front of them as their water glasses were filled and wine was ordered. Bonnie started to chuckle softly at first. Then it spiraled into a laugh. Kai's brow shifted upward as Caroline and Elena joined in.

It was all too crazy. This whole day. This whole weekend. This whole life had just reached a maximum level of insanity. The ladies apparently had given up trying to quantify anything that had happened. It had been too long since they had been together.

It had been two years since they last were together _like this_.

Damon and Stefan couldn't help but chuckle along with them. Kai seemed to lag behind in the emotional comprehension of the matter. He just smiled, watching them get a case of the giggles. The first round of wine was poured.

Kai stood up and raised his glass. "To more of this."

The others stood, raising their glasses in tandem while echoing his sentiments.

It looked like it was going to be another good night and the party was just barely getting started.

* * *

 _ **AN:** A world where magic isn't at the forefront of their lives? Say it isn't so! Lol! I love this though. Like, it's not quite domesticated Bonkai, but it's close enough where I can squeal about it. We can ALL squeal about it, okay? I know you guys were wanting this. Or maybe it was just me. I don't know. I just know that I needed this. This fluffiness because lord there is going to be a roller coaster of days to come so I want to let you guys bask in as much fluff as I can muster. Because when I tell you that the drama is coming? The drama **is coming**_ _guys! But yes, I love you all! Please continue to read and review and I'll see you in the next chapter! MUAH!_


	5. These Are The Times

_~ 2015 - Portland, Oregon - Parker Family Home ~_

When Joshua Parker had received a call late that night at his home, he hadn't expected it to drive him into a foul mood. His son had become more and more obstinate in the last two years. He had believed Malachai's relocation to Portland had been for the best. Joshua could keep a better eye on him, especially with his insistence on not moving back into the Parker household. Something about not wanting to be reminded of the past if and when he could avoid it.

It mattered nothing to him. He actually preferred that his son stay far away from that place. It would only serve as a reminder to him of the horrible acts he'd committed against his family and he didn't care for the current Gemini leader falling prey to any kind of weaknesses.

Coven before family. That was the mantra that he held fast to. Coven matters would _always_ come before family. Because as the leader of the Gemini, the lives of the entire coven were connected to his soul. His need to survive was paramount to ensure their safety. Family? Such sentimentality couldn't exist for the one who wore the mantle of the Gemini Coven's leader.

Malachai had tried, little by little, to make adjustments where he could. But his forthright attitude was making little headway with The Elders. The younger generation had taken to his changes in stride - some even welcoming it with open optimism. But the Gemini was rooted heavily in tradition - traditions that had kept them strong, powerful and, most importantly? _Alive._

His son didn't need to idle around. Not when it came to solidifying alliances within the Coven. He cared little about protecting his position and Joshua knew that it was because he believed himself untouchable. As both a witch who wielded his own magic and could still siphon from others, he was a threat. Albeit a mild one.

After all, Joshua could just stuff his son into another Prison World.

Setting down his reading glasses, he answered the phone while tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Parker residence, this is Joshua."

" _Mr. Parker? I hope I didn't disturb you, sir."_

It was Gavin, one of the many scouts that had been circulated throughout Portland to safeguard the city from any outside threats. He was also tasked with tailing Malachai to make sure nothing _unfortunate_ happened to him, as well as supplying him with information regarding his little "relationship" with the Bennett witch.

"No," he said, rising from his chair. "What do you have to report?"

" _Well, sir, I was maintaining my vigil on our leader and he, as well as the Bennett witch, apparently were welcoming some of her friends from Virginia into town. I believe they're vampires, Mr. Parker."_

He scoffed, a mirthless grin spreading over his features as he made his way into the kitchen to brew himself a pot of tea. "Ah, yes. I've met them before. Well, the Salvatore brothers at least."

" _There were two others with them. Females. We were able to discern them as non-hostile."_

"They are of no consequence." He paused as he drew water into a kettle and set it on the stove. "Surely you didn't call just to notify me of this?"

" _No, of course not. But I received some interesting information that I felt you needed to hear."_

Joshua hummed, signaling wordlessly for him to continue.

" _Well, they're currently at the restaurant atop the hotel. They're celebrating."_

The pilot light to the stove was ignited and he set the kettle on the burning eye. "Celebrating?"

" _Yes sir,"_ said Gavin. There was clearly hesitation in his voice and so Joshua cleared his throat loudly - a stern press for him to finish his report. _"...they were celebrating the Bennett witch's engagement."_

Joshua's frown deepened. He already knew that Malachai was the only person that Bonnie was seeing. It wasn't hard to put two and two together.

"Keep an eye on them."

Gavin assented and Joshua Parker ended the call. Within minutes he was already dialing another number. It rang three times before someone finally picked up.

"Sorry if I woke you, Julian." The kettle whistled to life. "I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem."

* * *

 _~ 2015 - Portland, Oregon - Bonnie and Kai's Hotel Suite ~_

She didn't know how she'd gotten roped into it, but after a night of hearty drinking, dining, and dancing, the group had all decided to "raid" Bonnie and Kai's suite. The mini fridge had been plundered and room service called - a tray of fruits, crackers, and cheeses delivered on a cart. Somewhere during all of the drunken cheers and happy well wishes, a game of Monopoly had been delivered by room service as well.

Stefan and Caroline offered to set up the board for the game (Bonnie would take no other piece but the cat - heads would roll otherwise) while Damon and Elena began exploring the suite. Kai had told them they had free reign, but to make sure they kept their clothes on. No sexy times would be had in the suite unless it was him with Bonnie and while she may have smacked him while beet red in the face, the joke had not been lost to her.

After opening up a bottle of champagne and delving into the food cart, the girls' shoes had been discarded and the boys had shed their jackets and ties. Laughter filled the space and after Bonnie had collected all the Railroads, Utilities, and slapped her hotels along Boardwalk, Park Place and all the Green Avenues, she was able to monopolize and bankrupt the others.

Three games in and the energy hadn't slackened off. In fact, Damon and Kai had almost exchanged blows when the vampire attempted to steal from the bank _again_. Bonnie saw through his tactics, feeling sorry for him and wanting him to squeeze in a slight advantage if he could, but Kai wasn't having it. After all, he'd witnessed him do the same thing once before back in the prison world. No way was he about to let it slide.

There may have been a magical neck snap or two...

Two more games progressed: Kai winning one and Stefan winning another (mostly due to Caroline helping him to monopolize the board) before the sun started to come up over the city's skyline. Bonnie was too drunk to tell everyone to leave but she had somehow managed to get herself into the shower. She'd stripped out of the dress and had sobered up enough to put on a robe afterward.

By the time she'd exited the bathroom, Kai was straightening up in the living room and the gang had already disappeared. Probably to pass out in their own suites. The game board was still strewn about on the floor and she made to pick up the pieces when she felt a pair of arms scooping her up suddenly. Laughing unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he secured his hold on her at her back and under her legs.

"Wait!" she said while laughing as Kai nuzzled her neck. "We need to clean!"

"That's what housekeeping is for," he replied easily, hefting her up to readjust her position. "I got most of the other crap."

She kicked her legs back and forth in playful protest. "But we have magic. Just snap our fingers and then _poof_ it's done."

He looked at her, his gray-blue eyes serious as his brows knit. "No." She pouted and he did the same. "No witchy woo for you. Who knows what will happen in your state."

"Rude!" Bonnie scoffed, reaching up to press her fingers into his cheeks. "I will have you know that I am a _very_ accomplished witch."

Kai gave her a pointed look. "Need I remind you of the last time you tried to use magic when you were drunk?"

"That was _one_ time!"

"One time too many!"

Bonnie started wiggling in his arms, attempting to break free. But Kai held fast until they were just at the edge of the bed and he threw both of them onto it. She still fought against him, but his grip wasn't slacking and she finally had to relent - her resignation a defiant pout as her green eyes danced with annoyance. She watched that cheeky smile spread across his features and she wanted to smack him. However, his larger arms had her own limbs locked in place.

Pursing her lips together, she then turned her head away so she wasn't looking at him anymore. "Jackass."

"I love you."

"I hate you."

"Nuh-uh," he said, pulling her even closer to him. One hand loosened around her shoulder and she could feel his fingers trailing along the edges of her robe where it opened up. They ghosted over her skin and Bonnie felt her breath halt in the back of her throat for a few seconds, her head turning to look back at him before she resumed an attempt at steady breathing. "You love me."

" _You_ love to torment me." She grabbed at his hand as it started to travel lower, just above the swell of her breast. "Don't deny it."

"I do. But that's not the point." His eyes lifted to meet hers and she could see the dark purpose smoldering in their depths. His smile grew slowly, indicating his intent for mischief. "I'm glad you're having a good time though."

She blinked at him, a smile replacing her previously annoyed face. "Yeah, I am." Leaning forward, Bonnie scooted a little closer while getting more comfortable on the pillow. "I'm so happy. You really were trying to earn some brownie points, weren't you?"

Kai shrugged which caused her to laugh a little. "Maybe. Or maybe you've been working yourself half to death and you finally earned a proper break."

"True." She hummed softly. "I guess you deserve a reward."

He pulled her even closer so that their noses were barely touching. "Then kiss me and tell me I did a good job."

This caused her to bark a laugh and she complied, her lips lingering against his as she looked at him. "You did a good job."

"Tell me you love me."

"Kai," she said, rolling her eyes.

His fingers dug into her waist, a shock of pleasure rippling up and down her spine. "Tell me."

Shaking her head, Bonnie let her ankle rest along the back of his calf. "I love you."

Kai kissed her lips, a soft sigh expelling from her lungs. He continued to meld his lips over hers with gentle nips and pecks along the swell of her mouth. "How much do you love me?"

His palm smoothed down her side until he was palming her ass over the robe's silk fabric. She could feel her cheeks growing warm as he continued to lay his affections across her lips. A soft puff of air was all she could manage, his name tumbling from her mouth. She wasn't quite sober, but she was keenly aware of the heat radiating between the two of them.

"More than I can say." It was all she could manage, her breath hitching as he slid his tongue between her lips - pressing against her own delicately.

Kai pulled her further into him and she could feel his erection through the thin material of her robe. His kisses grew a bit more fervent but were still slow and methodical. "Then show me," he breathed against her wet mouth.

He shifted, rolling her over onto her back. His hand pressed down on her chest and she knew he could feel how hard her heart was thundering inside of her. A haze started to fall over her vision as Kai towered over her, his weight on his left arm as his hand moved lower until his fingers hooked into the belt wrapped around her waist. He tugged on it gently, loosening the haphazard job she'd done tying it around herself. When it was finally loose? He parted the robe open until she was completely exposed to him.

She pressed her knees together, attempting to close herself but before she could use her hand to cover herself, Kai took her wrist and pulled it away from her slowly. He shook his head, a silent command to not hide herself from him. What was there to hide, really? But she couldn't help feeling shy all of a sudden with how heated his gaze was as he drank in her body.

She didn't think she'd ever get used to the gravity that existed between them. It was something Bonnie couldn't escape - especially the more and more aware she became of the magnetism. Who needed narcotics when the magic that swirled with life between them was ever present - shimmering over their skins and rippling from their bodies? Kai had once called her a drug; that she was addicted and how he always needed a fix of her.

Bonnie finally understood the meaning behind those words.

Kai's palm splayed over her chest, smoothing down the valley of her breasts and she gasped softly when she felt his thumb dip into her navel. Her stomach sank low and he leaned down to seal his lips over hers, swallowing her hums. Though not sober, she was keenly aware of Kai's aura and warmth blanketing all across her.

His lips pulled from hers, causing her to inhale sharply - a puff of air leaving her lungs as she attempted to catch her breath. Kai, however, did not cease his movements as his mouth traveled down her chin, throat and he placed delicate kisses and nips across her neck and chest. A breast was palmed and her nipple was teased between his index and middle finger - his rings sending chilling currents along her skin. Bonnie mewled in protest as he continued to lavish his affections across her chest, down along her ribs and she cooed when she felt the tip of his tongue enter her navel before he kissed around it fully.

Down and down he went until he was kissing the apex of her thighs, his nails raking along her outer hips. Bonnie's entire body trembled, her magic humming to life as the wind picked up around them. Kai pressed his lips and teeth along the tender meat of her skin, his palm continuously sliding down. She felt the cool surface of his ring along her clit. Her hips practically bucked against him and had Kai's weight not been so securely across her legs, she might have thrown him right off the bed.

He chuckled, the vibration rippling through her. She was about to say something snarky, but the words got caught in her throat when his mouth sealed over the sensitive nub he'd been teasing not even five seconds prior. Again, his name sailed from her lips - keening against him as his tongue swirled in torturously slow motions. His teeth gently raked across her clit, pulling and sucking in slow motions as his pace increased in tiny increments.

Her skin broke out in goosebumps as her hands curled into fists - her nails digging into the fabric of the sheets. It was all Bonnie could manage to keep her hands off of Kai because she feared she would hurt him - her initial urge to dig and scratch him all over. He growled, his mouth leaving her center as he pressed sloppy kisses against her inner thighs. The room was filled with lewd sounds and her own moans of pleasure. Her hips rose gently, her lower back ready to snap with the tension that she was maintaining since Kai had halted all bucking motions following the first one.

Bonnie wasn't going to make it.

And then Kai's tongue slipped inside of her folds, brushing along her inner walls and she lost her grip on all of her senses. A cry tore through the room as the chandelier shook with the violent storm of their magic. The bed rattled as the sheets rose higher around them and Bonnie's hands sailed from the bed and into Kai's hair. She held him fast to her, her legs attempting to close in around him but his shoulders were determined to keep them separated.

She came apart in his arms, her head thrown back as a broken sob burst from her chest with satisfaction. Her hips trembled in his grasp, a low moan bubbling through Bonnie as her fingers loosened along his scalp. Kai groaned softly, his own body shaking against her legs as he lapped up her release in the midst of the aftershock of pleasure that flowed throughout her entire being. Colors danced through her vision, peeking from the haze of euphoria as her heart thundered in her ears - muffling the sound around her.

Bonnie called his name - as though she'd lost him in the midst of her climax and was attempting to find him again. Her hands grappled the air and it was when his fingers laced through hers that she was able to come down from her pleasure high. Green eyes glazed over searched for his face as it lifted up to peer up at her - the pale blue ring in his eyes thin against the blackness bleeding out from the center.

A lazy smile spread across his wet lips and he kissed her inner thigh lovingly. She was sure that her expression mirrored his own. "I love you, Future Mrs. Bennett-Parker."

The soft puff of air that expelled from her caused them both to laugh as Bonnie carded her fingers through his messy hair. "And I love you, Future Mr. Bennett-Parker."

Bonnie didn't think she'd ever find the right words to properly express just how much.

She probably never would.

* * *

 _~ 1987 - Portland, Oregon - Parker Family Home ~_

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Kai," murmured Josette as she huddled over her homework.

Kai rolled his eyes as he hopped up onto the desk, kicking his legs back and forth. "Don't be stupid. Of course it is!"

His twin cast a sidelong glance at him, her hand ceasing its movements across the page. Her brows furrowed with concern and worry as she bit her lower lip in thought over the idea that he'd just tossed at her. It aggravated him that his sister was always so cautious and reserved these days. He remembered when she had been fun and adventurous. But that all changed three years ago after their little "accident".

"What if Dad finds out?"

"So?"

"Kai…"

"He _won't_ , Jo." She looked like she didn't believe him and it caused a tiny flicker of annoyance to pass over his features. One that she immediately recognized. "I don't need a lot. Just a little bit."

He could tell that Jo was still hesitating. Kai didn't have much time. Sheila would be there any minute and he couldn't afford to waste a single second. When she started back on her homework, he got angry - slamming his palm down on the table. It startled her, causing her shoulders to jump slightly as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Dammit, Jo!" His eyes narrowed harshly. "Don't make me take it from you."

She dropped her pencil. "Kai, no…"

He leaned forward so that their noses were barely touching. "Because you know I will. And I won't take just a little, either."

Jo gasped softly, leaning back a measure. Kai hopped off the desk, extending his hand out as his brows raised in expectation. After a few seconds, his twin finally sighed and he knew he'd won. He always did. Because he always got what he wanted.

As he said, he only took a small portion of magic from his twin. He gave her a loud, smacking peck on the cheek before flying out of the house. Kai's eyes flew to his watch, noting the time and picking up his pace. Just as he came around from the back of the house, he spied the cab pulling up the gravel pathway leading to his home. He knew it was Sheila Bennett. She'd written him a couple of weeks prior saying that she would be stopping by.

The cab pulled to a stop and he saw the older witch clambering out of the vehicle, paying the driver. Intent on calling out to her, Kai started making his way to her. His movements stopped, however, when he spied his father coming around the cluster of trees nearby. Kai quickly dipped behind a nearby row of hedges, using the magic he'd taken from his sister to cloak his presence. Neither of them seemed to have noticed him.

"Sheila."

The witch surmised his father with a lingering gaze. "Joshua."

"I wasn't expecting you until sometime this afternoon."

Sheila brushed a stray curl out of her face. "My meeting was pushed back, so I decided to swing by and check on your family." She adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder. "There is also something that I wish to discuss with you."

His father gave a gesture for Sheila to follow him to the back garden. Kai followed closely behind but strayed far enough back so that he couldn't be detected. "Oh? My curiosity is piqued."

"It's about your son."

"Which one?"

"You know which one, Joshua. Don't get cute with me."

Joshua laughed, shaking his head. It was a sound that had no emotion laced through it, making Kai pause in his steps for a moment. "I'll never understand your interest in that boy."

Sheila scoffed. "I'll never understand your _lack of interest_ in him." She stopped walking, folding her arms across her chest. "I've heard some disturbing things, Joshua Parker."

"From whom?" He turned to glance over his shoulder at her. "Malachai?"

"From _everyone,_ " she clipped, her eyes narrowing. "You're not exactly _subtle_ with your disdain for your own son."

Kai stood afar, his hands curling into fists at his sides as he watched his father scoff this time.

"He's useless. An abomination." Joshua's eyes narrowed as he turned to face Sheila. "His very existence is a stain on my family."

"He is your _son_ , Joshua. Your blood." She shook her head. "Keep this up and you're only going to ruin him. Him _and_ the rest of your family."

"He's powerless. What ruin could he possibly cause?"

"Kai is not powerless. He just doesn't possess the sort of power that you deem as useful to you and your self-righteous coven."

"And what? I should follow the idiosyncrasies that spurn the Bennetts?" He sneered. "Your line is dwindling because of its sentimentalism, Sheila."

"My line's status is none of your business."

"And neither is mine any of _yours_."

Kai stood cloaked in magic, watching with rapt fascination as the two older witches stood silently - as if they were squaring off for a duel. His heart beat heavily against his chest, wondering what was about to happen; about what was _actually_ happening before his eyes.

Finally, Sheila sighed. Was she giving up? Kai didn't think she was, but there was something in her expression that was slightly telling.

"Give him to me."

Joshua's brows slowly rose as Kai stared at Sheila. "Pardon?"

"I said give him to me." A hand fell on her hip. "Put Kai into my custody and save yourself the future heartache, Joshua."

Another moment of silence stretched between them. And then he heard his father laugh, seemingly amused with the proposal he'd just been given. Kai could only blink in surprise between the two of them.

"You want me to hand Malachai over to you?" The smile remained on his face, but it didn't meet his eyes. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

Joshua folded his arms across his chest. "As a ward?"

"No," came her easy response. "As my son."

Kai's jaw dropped. It took everything inside of him to maintain the cloaking spell. His heart drummed heavily against his chest and ribs and he could feel his vision blurring with the onset of tears. He knew that Sheila Bennett was a kind woman who always took what time she could to check on him, but this? He could have never prepared himself for this.

"Excuse me?" His father canted his head slightly as he chuckled in mild disbelief.

"Are you hard of hearing, Joshua?"

"You're saying you want to _adopt_ Malachai?" The smile fell from his face.

Sheila smiled this time. Or, rather, it was more of a defiant smirk. "Did I stutter?"

Kai looked at his father expectantly. Would he do it? Would he let him go with Sheila to live over in the East side of the country? To say that Kai was elated was easily an understatement. The idea that he could go be with a woman who not only cared about him but would be able to help him understand his unique abilities? It was like a dream come true. There wasn't a single reason for his father to decline.

Besides, his father clearly didn't care for him. He hated him as far as he could tell. There would have been no point to keep Kai around the house since it was becoming more and more clear that he was just going to continuously be isolated from the rest of the family.

"No."

His eyes went wide, his mouth agape as he looked at his father. _What?!_

"Why not?"

"Because he needs to be closely monitored so that he doesn't try to hurt anyone else."

"Oh, don't feed me that garbage." Sheila rolled her eyes as she took a step forward, squaring up against him. "You just can't stand the idea of not being able to have control over him, don't you?" Her smile spread further. "You had best let that boy go."

"I'm not turning him over to you."

"Then you're a fool, Joshua Parker, and I feel sorry for your kinfolk." She shook her head slowly. "But most of all? I feel sorry for your son."

"I don't need your sympathy, Sheila Bennett. Neither does he. Now, if you'll excuse me." Joshua gave a slight bow of his head out of respect before turning to head back to the house.

There was a moment where all Kai could do was stand there and watch. First, he watched his father disappear. Then he watched Sheila standing still in the front yard, a thoughtful expression on her face. He couldn't fathom this conversation at all and he needed to go and process it alone. Kai turned to make his way to the back of the house.

"I know you're there, Kai."

He froze, his back still to Sheila but he wasn't sure if he wanted to turn around and see her face. He kept the cloaking spell up, however.

"How long are you planning to keep yourself hidden from me?" Even without looking at her, he could _hear_ the smile on her face. "And after I came all this way to see you."

Kai lowered the spell, still refusing to look at her. He could hear her moving toward him, her feet shuffling across the grass as she approached. But it wasn't until he felt her hand on his shoulder that he finally turned around and looked at her.

Her eyes, which had been serious earlier, were warm and inviting. Kai had grown, having hit his first growth spurt when he was thirteen so he was taller than the older woman now. But at that moment, he'd never felt so small. Sheila gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and he had to stop himself from falling into the woman's arms.

He flashed her a weak smile instead. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," she teased, reaching up to pat his head. "I see you've gotten all big on me now." Kai's smile widened a little bit further and he knew he probably looked goofy as hell. But he didn't care. He made a noise when he felt her poke him in the center of his chest. "But don't think you're grown just 'cause you're taller than me. I'll knock you flat on your ass, you hear me?"

Kai laughed as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yes, ma'am." The previous tension that had hung in the air seemed to dissipate. "So what are you gonna teach me today?"

"Nothing."

He blinked at her, confused. "What?"

She shrugged before looking back at the house. "Go get your sister. I think you guys have earned a day away from this place."

* * *

 _~ 2015 - Portland, Oregon ~_

Kai watched with amusement as the girls clung to Bonnie like koala bears clinging to a eucalyptus tree. The boys all hung back, letting the women have their moment as they were getting ready to head to their respective gates to check their luggage, run through TSA and board the plane back to Virginia. As much as he had enjoyed the weekend with the Mystic Falls Gang, he was more than happy to shoo them off back to their old haunts. This had been mostly for Bonnie anyway and besides that, there was a good chance he would have snapped Damon's neck for good had he been forced to endure his company for another twenty-four hours.

He was an asshole. He could admit this. But Damon? That was a completely different story. Kai had just conceded that there would always be bad blood between them so long as either of them drew breath.

But hey, that was life. You win some and you lose some. Except for Kai because, well, he always won.

After all, he got the girl.

Bonnie lingered, craning her neck and stretching out on her tiptoes as she waved to the others. The four of them waved back before disappearing around the corner. Kai shoved his hands down into his pockets and waited - knowing that Bonnie was probably going to hang around just a bit longer so she could let her feelings completely encompass her before moving onward. It was just her way of doing things and while he still didn't quite understand it, he had come to accept it as a quirk of hers. It was part of who she was and because he loved her, he could love even the strangest things about her.

After what felt like a handful of minutes, Bonnie spun on her heels and looked at him. He was getting ready to throw a witty remark her way, but the shine in her eyes stopped him. She must have noticed this and quickly dipped her chin to hide her face. He didn't reach out to her. Not yet. Bonnie shook her head back and forth and then slapped her cheeks, as though she were trying to keep herself awake.

The next time she looked at him, her face was bright and her smile was full.

"Ready to go?" she asked, reaching out to him and hooking her arm through his.

Kai leaned down to brush his lips against her temple, humming his assent as they made their exit from the airport. It didn't take them long to reach the parking garage and once both of them were securely buckled in, he pulled the Camaro out of the parking lot and out onto the freeway.

He was about to turn on the AC when Bonnie rolled the window down, propping her arm up and leaning her head out of it. The rush of air swept her hair off to the side and in various different directions. She didn't seem to care that her hair was flying everywhere and her mind seemed to have drifted off almost immediately. This was another one of those "quirks" that annoyed him. Not because she was a space case, but because she seemed so far away from him when she was like this. Like he couldn't reach her no matter how hard he tried.

Kai switched on the radio, a song by _The Neighbourhood_ playing from the speakers. Taking two more exits, he switched gears and started guiding the vehicle down a long stretch of road. About three minutes later, Bonnie seemed to realize that their destination wasn't where she thought it was.

Ah, _finally_ he had her attention.

"Kai?" Bonnie pulled herself back into the car. He could feel her eyes burning a hole into the side of his head. "...where are we going?"

"Finally noticed, huh?" He chuckled. "I was beginning to think you were going to space out the entire ride."

She puffed out her cheeks before frowning slightly. "Where are we going?" she asked again.

"Well, I need to drop by my place." He smirked, she could see it from the side of his face. "I mean, you need to figure out where you're going to put your stuff, right?" He said it so easily. As if it was clearly the only logical thing that mattered in that moment.

And there was no mistaking it - he was not joking. He actually seemed smug? Maybe even a little excited at the prospect.

"Wait, what?" Bonnie blinked at him as he took the final exit before speeding down the street.

He blinked at her in return. "What, what?"

"What are you talking about?"

His brows lifted as he came to a stop at a red light. "Bonnie, tell me you're not serious? You didn't think that -?" He laughed, nervously running his hand through his hair. "Bon, your lease is up next month. We just got engaged. Why would you not move in? What were you going to do?"

"We _just_ got engaged! It hasn't even been a week and…" her voice trailed off and he noted the rosiness in her cheeks.

He eased off the brake as his brain shunted at the thought of her _lack_ of thought. "Woman, what am I going to do with you?"

She scoffed. "I don't know," she said pointedly. "What _are_ you going to do with me? Oh, what _ever_ will you do with this sassy Bennett witch, hm?"

"You forget who you're talking to, Mrs. Future Bennett-Parker." He smirked again as he turned down the long stretch toward his condo. "I know how to make you scream my name as if I'm the only thing anchoring you to the planet. I have plenty more things I can do to you." There was that impish grin on his face as he pulled up the strange hill where his condo development had been placed.

He laughed as Bonnie cuffed him hard on the shoulder. "I can't stand you!" After she pinched his arm and he managed to fight her off with one hand, he chuckled as she flopped back in the seat - arms folded across her chest like a pouty child. "Two years and you haven't changed that dirty mind of yours."

"Excuse me? Haven't changed? I am shocked _and_ appalled at your assessment of my personality. I had worse things on my mind before you let me inside your heart, Miss Bennett. I should have you know my mind was once pure as the driven snow." He stared at her with his hand on his chest. There was such a look of hurt and disbelief, yeah right.

His other hand was already inching along the door handle. "Until you came along, you shameless temptress! My mind has now turned to darkened and debased things. You're such a tease, Bonnie. God!" And as quick as a bunny, or as a Kai could, he left the car before she started swinging at him again.

"You!" she yelled just before the door shut. He could hear her scuttling out of the car from her side just as he locked the door and the alarm _beep_ sounded off. Kai saw her glaring at him from over the top of the roof of his car. "...I hate you."

He couldn't help the laugh that sputtered out of him. His fingers digging into his sides as he bent over. "Hell hath no fury than a Bonnie mocked." He made his way over to her side, arm wrapped around her waist and tucking her in the shadow of his body.

"I love you, too." He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he escorted her up the steps. "Come on, let's have you look at your new home." The keys tinkled like bells as he flipped between them. The door opened to a chime, a part of the security system, as he let her step inside first.

He hadn't really had the place together the last time she was there. Between making sure she was okay, and the sudden influx of Coven business? He had left it rather sparse. But now? Now, it looked lived in.

She slid her heels off by the door, her bare feet gliding across the hardwood floor. The lighting from the open concept and large bay windows spilled into every crevice of the main entrance and blanketed her entire body. The sun was so bright, she almost looked like a silhouette of herself.

Bonnie hummed slightly, peering around as she dropped her purse off onto the corner of the sectional. "No boxes." She flashed him a teasing grin. "I'm impressed."

"Yes, I decided to grow up while you were in school." There was a dip of his head as he watched her step further inside. This condo was extravagantly roomy - no, it was just extravagant. Bonnie remembered walking through the empty space when he bought it.

There was actually a studio apartment with kitchenette that was _part_ of the 4 bedroom - 5 bathroom space. It was almost 2700 ridiculous feet of clean lines, neutral tones and color pops. There were mountain and city views from each side of the residence.

He felt like the studio apartment could have been hers. This when they were trying to decide whether they were going to cohabitate upon returning to Portland. They decided she needed to be on her own, so he simply fashioned the studio as a guest space. If Jo decided to come visit, she would have other options than the Parker house.

The whole space was painted white, a brighter white than the previous color. He had chosen natural woods, darker grays, and blacks as accent colors in the furniture pieces. The colors were subtle, nothing neon or ultra bright. The linens, the towels, the chrome accents on the wall.

The kitchen was huge, it was longer than it was wide. But it was a comfortable width of maybe 2-3 people to work. The two of them would be fine, considering he wouldn't let anyone else in the kitchen anyway. There was a restaurant stove with a 6 burner top. Dishwasher and all the other favorite appliances that a super kitchen needed.

The open concept of the bottom floor made everything flow from one end of the house to the other. They wound up going up the stairs. She paused at the landing where he had dressed the bare walls in random art deco pieces. There was a hum of appreciation as they continued to the second floor. The rooms still looked new, as if he hadn't spent a day in the massive beds that filled the space.

"So, I guess we won't have to argue over bathrooms." Kai joked quietly. "...or closets. They are plenty large for your collection. I already have my own in another room. Just a force of habit walking about randomly, I guess." His hands were tucked in his pockets as she spun around in the Master.

True to his word, the Master closet was empty. A brow arched as she walked toward the en suite bathroom. There was a deep soaking tub and large glass shower. It almost seemed very similar to the shower at The Nines Hotel. He smirked as she pointed at the his and her shower heads.

"Hey, I don't want to roast in the morning. No complaining from me." It was the only way to keep the peace after all. They made their way down to the lower floor. There was a small partition and hallway that blocked the studio off from the rest of the condo.

He didn't keep the door locked from the inside, though there was a separate entrance outside. There was a short whistle. The kitchenette consisted of a full sized double door fridge, a microwave, and dishwasher with a single sink. An electric cook-top lingered lonely on the counter top.

There was a collapsible futon loaded with pillows. A small table and chairs on the side of the wall for eating. Access to another patio that gave way to those breathtaking views of the water and the mountains behind them.

Kai leaned on the banister with his hands clasped. A moment where he closed his eyes and let the scent of solitude, what he called it, wash over him. "So?"

"It's pretty amazing, Kai," Bonnie said, making her way over to him. She spun around and then flopped her back against his chest and he immediately moved his arms to wrap around her waist. She tilted her head up to look up at him. "I told you that when you brought me here the first time though."

"You said it was amazing _without_ furniture. Now it's pretty amazing _with_ furniture. There is a difference." That trademark grin was given as he leaned forward to press his face against her hair. "So what do you say, Bon? We're taking one big step already." His hand lifted under hers to have light flick off her ring.

"This is the next. You've got space to be on your own still if you want to use the studio as a She-shed or Lady Cave? Woman cave?" He tilted his head, trying to figure out what a girly space would even be called!

Bonnie blinked up at him, laughing slightly as she snuggled her back against his chest. Her eyes then moved to the ring that glinted in the light. There was a moment where all she did was just look at it. It was almost like she was processing everything and, again, it was something that was so fundamentally _her_. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't slightly nervous at her silence. Especially when she usually had some kind of rebuttal ready on the tip of her tongue.

Suddenly, her fingers curled down so that they wrapped around his. "You're sure?" Bonnie turned her body in his arms so that he was almost cradling her. "I mean, about moving in together? Not the lady cave...She-shed...thing...whatever!"

"I'm sure, Bon. Hell, I was sure when I asked you to marry me." He smiled down at her. "I'm ready to do this right. I don't know how many more signs that you need in order to accept the invitation fully into my life, Bonnie Bennett."

There was a heavy sigh from her. _That_ sigh. He knew _that_ sigh. He knew it and he was prepared.

"It's just so much…" Those words again. "But…"

"But?" He had been thinking about this question along with the proposal. He'd pull out flowcharts and PowerPoint presentations if he had to! She would see his side and stay by his side by the time he was done, dammit.

Kai met her gaze. And then? There it was. That face. That smile.

"Okay."

He blinked. "O-okay?" He was shocked by that statement twice in the span of a weekend.

She turned and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as her arms circled around his shoulders. Bonnie planted a kiss on his lips and then, true to Bonnie Bennett fashion, began peppering his face with playful kisses. Why did she always do that?

"B-Bon!" He laughed as he spun her around while she continued to cling to him. "I knew you'd see it my way."

They shared another laugh before he set her down on her feet. He held her in his arms for a moment longer before turning them both around so they could lean against the banister. His arms caged her in as she leaned her body across the edge. Bonnie giggled when he set his chin on the crown of her head.

"Well, I better call my landlord and let them know I won't be renewing my lease then." She twisted her body around, her back resting along the railing as she looked up at him. Even though she still wore a smile, Kai could see the worry lines creasing her forehead. "...when are you going to tell your father?"

Kai sighed softly before tilting his head backward. "When you're moved in. When you're all moved in and in my presence. Because this way, I don't have to worry about him trying to interfere or visit you to change your mind. So, let's focus on getting you done with the last bits for school. We'll get you packed up and in here. _Then_ I'll tell him. Fair?" A sidelong glance to her at his side.

She seemed to be considering this. It was a sound argument. Kai knew this. Kai _also_ knew that _Bonnie_ knew this. She'd been around him long enough to know when he wasn't going to back down from something that he had made his mind up on. He was just as stubborn as her - if not more.

Finally, Bonnie nodded and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth. "Alright, alright." She shook her head and he watched her shoulders relax slightly - as if a weight had been lifted off of them. "I hear you."

"That's my girl." He pulled her against him for another quick kiss. "Now that your friends are out of our hair? How about we get dinner and return to the two-of-us-only normal?" The relief was apparent in the release of the tension in his shoulders.

He knew his father and he knew if Jo knew? That it wouldn't be long before his father knew. He wanted Bonnie cleared out of her place and inside the condo. He would ward each centimeter of space within a thousand yards of the condo. If a raccoon passed through? He wanted to know.

Kai would have to do his best to keep her from Coven business, for now. Even beyond their marriage, he wouldn't expect her to affiliate with the Gemini against her will. Not until the changes that he needed to make were in place. He needed the old guard to step aside and let the younger generation move the Coven into the present.

The archaic and strict tenets that created him needed to be destroyed - _for good_. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked them back through the condo. Bonnie already started to point out the things she want to add or switch around.

He just shook his head and laughed, because he didn't care. She could do whatever she wanted.

As long as she was with him? Nothing else really mattered.

* * *

Bonnie duct taped another box, shoving it off to the side with a loud grunt. Why did books have to be so ridiculously heavy? She'd never understand it. Instead of complaining about it, she opened up another empty box and began tossing more things into it - journals and research notes she'd collected, created, and some that Alaric had sent to her personally when she had shown a particular interest on certain occult artifacts.

She'd been at it all morning. Kai helped her earlier but said he had some errands to run. Bonnie set him free on the condition that he brought sushi back for lunch. Securing the deal, he flitted off to handle business and left the witch to her own devices.

Two days had passed since Kai had first brought up the idea to Bonnie for her to move in with him. She had filled out the necessary paperwork with her landlord, as well as received her deposit back. Bonnie promised to keep in touch with Michelle and to let her know as soon as she'd gotten settled into her new place. Sadly, she had been away during the weekend and was unable to attend Bonnie's graduation - but that didn't mean she wasn't going to get a congratulatory lunch out of the deal.

Michelle had noticed the engagement ring immediately. More congratulations were showered on her, as well as tears from the mother of three. She had become something of an older sister for Bonnie and, in some ways, she reminded her a lot of Lucy. She made Bonnie promise to invite her to the wedding. As if she would have said no?

While she was still wrapping her head around the thrill of the weekend (graduation, reunions with her friends, so much alcohol and getting engaged), there was the other part of her that was worrying. She told Kai that she would move in with him. She said she would marry him. They were engaged now and she was going to be starting another chapter in her life.

Bonnie told Elena and Caroline of the news. They were all in a video call and the screams of excitement and outrage from them both could have raised the dead. Screams of excitement from Elena at the prospect of her moving another step forward in her life. Excitement intermingled with outrage were from Caroline as she was "ordered" to be given a tour of the new place.

She wouldn't _dare_ tell them how much the price tag was on the condo.

Kai helped her square things away when it came to school and had even set some time in the afternoon the day before to help her pack up the heavier things. They made notes on which items would be donated and which ones would be packed up for the movers to deal with. There had been a lot of back and forth going on between the condo and her apartment. While she grumbled about not remembering half of the items she suddenly had now, Bonnie was practically glowing.

The witch was happy. Happier than she'd been in a very long time.

But then she remembered the words that Joshua Parker said to her two years ago. Back when she and Kai weren't even _involved_ with each other in that capacity. Not like how Joshua was implying.

" _You may be a Bennett, but your name is all you have. You have no power, no coven, and other than your own personal magic, you have nothing to bring to the Gemini table. If you were to tether yourself to Malachai, you would only be hindering his position, not securing it."_

She flicked her wrist, calling a bottle of water to her and it sailed into her outstretched hand. Draining half the bottle in anger, she slammed it down between her crossed legs. Just thinking about that altercation the two of them had back then set her blood to boiling. The man was a condescending piece of work. Her Grams probably gave that man hell every chance she got, she'd have bet her damn life on it.

"I can't believe that man is going to be my father-in-law…" She had been lacking in the father department for some time and the prospect of it should have elated her. But Joshua Parker?

 _No. Just...no._

There was a soft knock at her door as she stood. She assumed it was Kai, wondering why he was knocking. He had a key. But then she remembered her demand for a sushi spread and figured his hands were full. She eyed the time on her phone and was surprised to see that it was still early. Bonnie didn't think he'd be right on time for lunch.

Scuttling to the door, Bonnie smiled as she opened it. "If you think bringing me food on time is going to get you out of helping me box more things, you're in for a rude awaken-" The words that were about to finish falling from her mouth came to an abrupt halt. Expecting to see Kai with large brown paper bags in his arms, she was stunned silent as her green eyes met the cold, brown depths of her unexpected visitor.

It was Joshua Parker.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bennett." He smiled to her but it was one that didn't meet his eyes. It never did.

Bonnie frowned. "Mr. Parker."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important?"

"I was just packing." Her hand gripped the doorknob. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bonnie had done an excellent job of keeping herself away from the former Gemini Coven leader. She could only have Kai, Jo and Liv to thank for that. Added to the fact that Bonnie had kept a low profile while she started focusing all of her energy on school and work, as well as honing her magic. Joshua's magical aura sat on the surface, much like her own, but it felt cold and slightly hostile. Like Kai's had been when he'd first come into his magic after The Merge.

Joshua continued smiling and it was only then that Bonnie noticed the bouquet of flowers cradled in his arms. He held them out to her. "I just wanted to stop by and give you my congratulations on your graduation."

She was hesitant to take the flowers when offered. But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know that he got under her skin. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," he said. She watched him peer curiously over her shoulder. "May I come in?"

 _No_. It was what she wanted to say, but Bonnie politely stood to the side and opened the door fully to allow him entrance. Once inside, she closed it and started making her way to the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink?" _Like arsenic, maybe?_

"Water is fine, thank you."

Bonnie fixed him a glass with a few cubes of ice and slid it over to him across the island. She watched him taking in his surroundings - noting that his gaze lingered on the boxes she'd finished packing and labeling. "Are you moving?"

"Something like that, yes."

"I see."

This was awkward. Especially now. It was too quiet. She could even hear the ice clinking along the glass.

A long stretch of silence spread between them before he finally turned to speak to her again. "I originally came by to congratulate you on your graduation, but it seems I should also be congratulating you on your recent engagement?"

Bonnie's eyes narrowed as her left hand slowly snaked behind her, her fingers curling into a fist while the stone of her engagement ring dug into her lower back. _Now_ it was clear why he was actually there. God, he was such a piece of work.

However, she said nothing. It wasn't that she couldn't. She just wouldn't.

"You know, I _did_ warn you, Miss Bennett. You and Malachai are no good for each other. Even with your education and skill, you still don't have anything to offer to the Gemini." His brows furrowed slightly and Bonnie's lips formed into a thin line. "Tangling yourself up with Coven business is going to hurt you and you'll only wind up being an unnecessary obstacle to Malachai."

Would Kai be angry with her if she melted his father's eyes out of their sockets? Somehow she doubted it. Nevertheless, she reigned the urge back.

"It will not work between you."

She rolled her eyes. "And why is that?"

"You're a covenless witch. You have never been exposed to a coven in the manner with which the Gemini operates. You've always lived free, have you not?" Bonnie's eyes were practically slits now. "Are you really willing to give up that freedom for a single person?"

"Who says that I would have to give it up?"

His smile returned. "Oh please, Miss Bennett. Don't be so naive." Joshua chuckled and the sound sent a chill down her back. "Do you really believe that my son kept you out of Gemini affairs because he was trying to protect you? No. He only did it because he knew that you'd run from him if your freedom was ever at risk. He knows how independent and iron-willed you are. You'd never want to be caged."

Bonnie felt her mouth part, unable to fathom just what was flying out the older witch's mouth. Was he serious right now?

"I kept quiet until now because I figured that I would let Malachai have his fun with you. A conquest of sorts. But now he needs to really think about the future of this coven - _his coven_ \- so that he can ensure its survival. He is not like you, Miss Bennett. He does not have the same freedoms or lack of obligations that you, a covenless witch, has the benefit of having." His brows furrowed as she watched his smile fall again. "If you truly care about my son, you will go back home like I asked you to the first time we met."

A flash of anger exploded in her chest. "You-!"

" _Go home,_ Miss Bennett." The tone was a command _and_ a warning. "Go back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

 _ **AN:** And here comes the drama. Well, sort of. Let's just say that it's finally brewing. It's churning and about to become something big and I'm just not ready to throw it at you guys yet. So we'll stay in the fluff realm a little longer until I'm ready to throw some heartache and anger at you guys. Because it's coming. Trust me. But I figured I would expand more on Bonkai's relationship a bit before we really delve into the meat of things. Witchy things. All the drama. XD You're gonna love it! Thank you to everyone who has supported the series up until this point. I'm so happy with the result so far and I cannot wait to continue the story. Happy reading and don't forget to leave a review! It means so much to me! See you in the next chapter!_


	6. Forever In My Mind

Twenty minutes had passed since Joshua Parker left her apartment. Twenty minutes of Bonnie staring at her door as soon as she'd closed it. Twenty minutes of his words bouncing around in her brain.

Twenty minutes of just...nothing.

Bonnie didn't appreciate being warned. But the warning had fallen on deaf ears almost. Except for the slight flare up of her aggravation at the older witch, Bonnie didn't let it get under her skin. It wasn't worth it. Because she knew that it was just his way of trying to chase her out of Kai's life. Because the minute that she wasn't around, he believed he would be able to manipulate his own son to do his bidding.

But who was Joshua kidding? Did he not know his own son after all this time? Like Kai was the sort of person who could _be_ controlled. He most certainly was a handful, even for Bonnie. And they _loved_ each other.

That wasn't to say that Kai didn't love his father. Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't. They didn't really speak on the matter much. Kai had a healthy distaste for his father, but hatred? She was still a little foggy on those details.

When Kai returned with their lunch, Bonnie mentioned nothing of his father coming by. There would have been no point. Because if she knew Kai as well as she thought she did (and she was confident she knew him pretty damn well at this juncture), a swift reckoning would have descended upon Joshua Parker and without remorse.

No. There was just simply no need for that. Not when the older witch had merely told her to go away because she was a hindrance to Kai. Bonnie knew what those words _really_ meant.

She was a hindrance to _Joshua Parker_ and no one else.

So, she would just keep that little nugget of information to herself. It would be the first time she'd have kept something from Kai after the last two years, but this was a necessity. There was no sense kicking up dirt in the sandbox just because someone had come and tossed her ball out the box. Not when she could just step out the box and retrieve it.

It only took a full day for Bonnie to completely move in to the condo she was now sharing with Kai. He'd already given her her own key and made sure that she memorized the alarm code for whenever she came home and for whenever she would leave. The security officer for the complex was also acquainted with her face and she missed Jonathan, the guard at her old apartment. She would definitely have to make regular visits when she could - even if it was to have a chat over lunch while they played a game of Rummy.

Kai had suggested that they make dinner at home that night to really break in the "homey" feel. Even though they'd been dating for two years, she hadn't really crashed at his place much. He was always coming by her place to check up on her and stay with her and now she knew why. Had he been trying to get the condo together this whole time just so he could have it prepped for her to move in?

It wouldn't have surprised her at all, really. For Kai, this was just too much space for one person.

They cooked in the kitchen together. Her culinary skills had gotten significantly better over the past two years and it was all from Kai's direction. She wasn't nearly as skilled as he was, but she wasn't burning things in the kitchen anymore. They decided on Chicken Parmesan for dinner with a Caesar salad and a bottle of Pinot Grigio for the wine choice. White wine with chicken. It was a "must have", even if Bonnie wanted to crack open the Blackberry Merlot he'd brought home earlier that day.

After dinner, they lazed on the large sectional in the living room and queued up a movie on Netflix. _Tango and Cash._ Kai was feeling old school and Bonnie was indulging him. Somewhere in the middle of the movie (and her third glass of wine), Bonnie found herself situated directly in Kai's lap as he rubbed her back in lazy circles while she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

She suddenly burst into a small giggle fit. "I can't believe how easily they have access to semi-automatic weapons!"

Kai chuckled, his fingers pressing into her thighs. "It was the eighties. I don't know what to tell you."

"It's ridiculous." She shook her head, attempting to suppress another giggle. "It takes an act of Congress now in some states."

She felt his fingers carding through her hair and Bonnie didn't even pretend to hold the purr that came rumbling from her back. Kai's body shook as he laughed again. "Who needs a gun when you have magic?"

Bonnie hummed in agreement. "True. _So_ true." She paused, sitting up suddenly and grasping onto his shoulders. The movement seemed to startle him and he blinked at her, as though he had been almost about to drift to sleep. "Call me crazy, but a gun could still kill us, right?"

"Uh, yeah?" Kai blinked at her again. "Why?"

"Well then, shouldn't we be casting protection spells over us or something? To prevent us from getting killed?"

"You're worried?"

"Should I not be?" Bonnie's brows raised slightly. "Aren't you?"

He laughed. "No, I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm-"

"The All-Powerful Gemini Coven Leader?" Bonnie sighed. "That doesn't ease my fears any. It only makes me worry more."

Kai cupped either side of her neck so that she was forced to look at him and nowhere else. "Bonnie, you need to learn to trust me more."

"I do, Kai!" She sighed, leaning into his touch a bit more. "I just don't trust everyone else. Not like I used to. It's gotten me killed more times than I'd care to admit."

"Do you know how many lives are connected to mine?" He pulled her in closer so that their noses were barely touching. "Trust me when I tell you that the Gemini are going to do everything in their power to make sure that I stay alive. Alright?"

Bonnie believed him. She did. But there was always that fear that something could happen. It was something that would continue to plague her thoughts. Just like when her cousin, Lucy, had died. Everything had been going so well. She was so happy and things looked like they were on the up and up.

And then she died.

She couldn't take another surprise attack like that.

"I know what you're afraid of and I'm telling you now, Bon, _don't_." Bonnie looked at the pointed stare that Kai was giving her. "That look you're giving me right now? I know it too well. You're scared and you're not scared for yourself."

"Kai…"

"No, listen to me," he said to her gently, halting whatever words she was about to say. "I am _not_ going to let _anything happen_. Not to you and not to me." Bonnie reached up to grasp at Kai's wrists as he stroked his thumbs just below her eyes. "Okay?"

There was a moment where all Bonnie could do was get lost in his eyes. Those eyes that had once been cold and unfeeling were filled with warmth and promise. Those gray-blue hues had changed much over the last couple of years, just as she knew hers had. She loved Kai and he loved her. And if anything were to happen to him, she didn't think she'd be able to make it.

Or Bonnie would make the world burn around her if anything did.

Suddenly, she felt Kai's lips sealing over her own. Her eyelids fluttered in surprise and Bonnie could only sigh softly from the affection. She pressed her body further into his as he wrapped his arms around her - securing her against him and making her feel safer than she'd ever felt in her entire life. The last time she'd felt this safe? It had been with her Grams.

She would just have to keep faith that Kai's confidence would pay off in the long run. He had always come through for her. Always.

Maybe in her own small measure, she would be able to come through for him as well. Even if that meant saving him, day by day, from himself.

* * *

Kai hated coven meetings.

Seriously. He fucking hated them.

Not because of the bells and whistles. Not even because they were obligatory and, as Coven Leader, he had to attend them. If it were even as simple as that, Kai would have been indifferent at most about them.

No. He _really_ hated coven meetings because it was the time that he was forced to share physical space with his father and, by proxy, forced to stomach the rest of the old geezers who insisted on blocking all his advocates for change at every turn. His father still had his talons in their fleshy bits and held sway over The Elders. Even though Kai was the current leader, he still was having to plow through wall after wall of bullshit while also having to resist the urge to burn them all.

That would have been a quick resolution. Albeit reckless and ultimately pointless. But it would have been a resolution all the same.

The minutes from the previous meeting were read. Kai motioned for everyone to get on with what they needed to speak about. The usual bullshit that he had no choice but to listen to. Border control. Security. Finances. Public relations as well as the recent activities of other witch covens throughout the country and even what was happening on a global scale regarding a few of their foreign ambassadors.

Despite how absolutely aggravating these meetings were, Kai had to admit that he had learned a lot in the last two years. Every new thing that was dropped into his lap, every issue that was presented to him, every _problem_ that needed addressing? It opened his eyes that much more to the world that he had been ripped away from unfairly by his father. His family. The coven. _His_ coven now.

He wouldn't deny that there was a lingering urge for retribution for what they'd done to him. Persecuting him for crimes that he was guilty of, sure. But it had all stemmed from the lack of understanding and proper upbringing that his father pushed on him and the rest of his siblings. It was the one thing that Kai had felt was what he needed to validate his existence.

Coven before family.

Coven before family.

The coven always comes first.

It sickened him to his stomach and it caused a small eruption of anger to bubble in his chest.

As the meeting progressed, Kai presented his own ideas. He'd been doing so, little-by-little, and some of the ideas had finally stuck with a bit of push and pull here. Politics were ever prevalent in the Gemini circle and he hated to play games like these but it was often necessary. A favor for a favor, as they say.

In two years, Kai was able to change the old rules of only using magic within their own territory. There had been some stupid mandate that had been implemented about using magic outside of their regions being seen as disrespectful. Kai didn't give a damn. If a witch rolled up on him while he was cruising through some corn or potato state, he was going to bury them. Period. Boundaries were only meant to be respected when a mutual flag of truce was given. This wasn't some fucking turf war.

As such, regional control was still to be adhered to. Kai wouldn't go on a murder binge in New Orleans so long as the Blood witches or even the Mikaelsons didn't get an itch to stick their toe in Portland waters. It was that simple.

He wanted to open the coven up to invite other witches. Some witches wanted to leave their covens for their own reasons. Word had gotten out that a new leader, more liberal and (dare he think it) radical in his thought process was leading the Gemini. People were curious and who was Kai to deny them their curiosities? The same invitation would be given to covenless witches.

Kai wanted Bonnie in the Gemini ranks. His true goal? He wanted Bonnie to _lead_ the Gemini beside him. Because regardless of whether or not she was the last Bennett witch in the world, she was still a Bennett witch. Her name alone gave her more power than she gave herself credit for. Kai knew that.

And so did his father.

The meeting concluded as it always did. Everyone swarmed him with idle chatter (to which he was obligated to be polite and listen for an extra twenty fucking minutes), always keen to poke around in his personal life in an attempt to get inside his head. Ah, how precious. So popular. So _over_ it.

He managed to scramble away long enough to get a text to Bonnie - nosy about how she was spending her afternoon in the new place. She had made a joke before he left about painting one of the rooms fuchsia. Kai had laughed it off, but knowing Bonnie, she would do it out of petty vengeance for something he'd done (like scaring her while she was brushing her teeth, but that was the one time).

Just as he was making his way out of the throng of his coven members, Kai felt a strong hand on his shoulder which halted his movements. Steel-gray eyes darkened momentarily before he turned to see that it was his father. Resisting the urge to roughly shrug his hand off of him, he turned slowly while slipping his phone into his pocket.

For a moment, all they did was look at each other. No words were spoken. Then Kai smirked, raising a brow as he watched his old man studying him intently.

Joshua managed a small smile, though its shine failed to reach his eyes. It always did. "Malachai, you've been faring well as the Coven Leader." The smile was small, tight, as his father clasped his hands behind his back. "You know that Samhain will be upon us in no time. Have you given any thought to speaking with Julian regarding his daughter's party planning?"

A subtle brow arched as he turned to lean against the nearby table. "They are the hosts this year. I expect you to work closely with Julian and his family, Malachai. They are one of the oldest families in our ranks. It is because of them that our family has enjoyed continued success." It sounded like he should have said _rule_.

Kai leaned in the doorway with his arms crossed, listening to his father with narrowed eyes. The man was absolutely unbelievable. Even as he gave them a mile for every step he took, they were still going on with this old scheme. His mind was running wild on how many ways he could tell his father to mind his own damn business. So many options. So many ways to voice his displeasure.

It all came to a jarring halt as his father spoke again. Kai was good at tuning his father out. It was a perfected skill. But when he heard the word _fiancèe_? Wait. Had he really heard that word?

He straightened as his gaze became more focused. "What did you say?"

Joshua's brow lifted in genuine surprise. "I said maybe you could introduce your new fiancèe." Again came that fake, pleasant smile as his father narrowed his eyes. A muscle ticked in Kai's jaw as the staring match continued. "Surely, you didn't think you could keep this from us?"

"From _us_?" Kai spoke between clenched teeth, his voice measured.

"Yes, Malachai, _from us_." Joshua offered an exasperated sigh. He, too, straightened his stance, brushing the imaginary dust from his shoulders. "I don't approve. I told you I wouldn't. And to my knowledge? That Manfred girl is still set on you, even with your new _engagement_." Joshua jammed a hand into his trouser pocket with a smile. The free hand clapped Kai on a shoulder, a gentle squeeze as he moved past him.

"You'll let her down easy, won't you? I'm sure you'll still be able to keep our relationship with the Manfred's strong as well. You're the Coven Leader, after all. I have no doubt that you have _all_ of this under control." Joshua smiled, the motion was almost serpentine. As if he had laid a delicate trap that could only end in one way.

The elder Parker waltzed by him and was off to join the others, leaving Kai with his thoughts. Of course they knew - he knew it would be a matter of time. But Kai had wanted to do that on his own terms. The bones in his hands crackled as he balled his fist.

Already. The bullshit was starting already. He glanced over his shoulder at the grouping of elderly men and women. The ones who had come before them - the ones that needed to _leave_ the future to the young. It didn't matter, oh no.

It didn't matter before the engagement and it didn't matter now.

Bonnie would be a part of the Gemini. She would be by his side. He would welcome the covenless into the Gemini. Their numbers would grow and they would form stronger and more lasting bonds.

His father was right, though.

Kai had this all under control. Heaven help those who tried to test it.

* * *

Bonnie bit back a laugh when she read Kai's text. Was he worried that she'd painted the walls magenta? Or was it fuchsia? She couldn't remember what she'd threatened him with but it had been hilarious to watch him squirm and give that nervous laugh. He knew better than to dare her just like she knew better than to challenge him on certain things.

The two witches always delivered on their threats.

Shaking her head, Bonnie decided not to answer him. Not right away. She was busy shopping at the local market downtown and noticed they were running low on a few supplies. Kai was a stickler for buying in bulk, but he apparently had been too busy the last few weeks to do that. The fridge and freezer both were practically empty.

A couple of hours had passed. She finished up her shopping for meats, fruits, and veggies. Bonnie was hefting around a few heavy bags of groceries in her arms and figured she probably looked quite the sight. She was just about to round the next corner when her phone suddenly started going off. She knew it was Kai judging from the ringtone alone. Fishing through her purse to answer, she bumped into someone rather hard and nearly dropped the bags in her arms.

"Oh, excuse me!" she said, looking up to properly apologize to the person she'd run into. However, the person she bumped into was no stranger.

Well, not really.

Rich, auburn hair tumbled about her shoulders. Her bright green eyes sparkled with flecks of hazel in them. There was a faint dusting of freckles just along the bridge of her nose. She stood a few inches taller than Bonnie, even with her heels on. Lips were painted soft red with a matte finish and she seemed almost as surprised as Bonnie. Almost.

And then her lips formed into a smile.

"Pardon me," came her soft reply. Bonnie tried her best not to frown and realized that she was probably failing. "I should have paid more attention to where I was going."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, it was my fault." Despite the smile the other woman had, Bonnie didn't feel any less relieved. "I wasn't looking where I should have been." She gave a swift nod. "I'm sorry. Excuse me." Maybe if she hurried, she could get away without any hang-ups.

"You're Bonnie Bennett, aren't you?"

 _Spoke too soon._ Pausing, she craned her neck slightly so she could look back at the other witch. Bonnie said nothing but the other woman gave a wide smile and clapped her hands together.

"You are! You're the one who attended the party at my family's estate."

She watched the other witch close the distance quickly between them and Bonnie felt her grip tighten on her grocery bags. _Oh, shit._ All she needed to do was confirm and quickly excuse herself. No biggie. But the other woman's hands were already grasping onto her wrist.

"I'm Andrea Manfred! It's so nice to properly meet you!"

The image of Bonnie shattering Andrea's champagne glass in a burst of magic flashed through her mind's eye. That old jealousy was rearing its ugly little head and Bonnie couldn't say that the feeling was mutual. Had Kai's possessive nature rooted itself into her? Maybe. But Bonnie wasn't an idiot either and she could spot a thirsty female as easily as a smudge on a recently polished window.

 _Be nice, Bonnie,_ she thought, trying again to smile. It probably looked better this time since Andrea didn't seem as put off by her expression. "Nice to meet you."

"Do you have a minute to spare? I'd love to sit and chat with you." Her green and hazel eyes were pleading and Bonnie felt the rigidity shoot up her spine.

Oh no. She wasn't about to fall into this trap. Bonnie maintained her smile. "I'd love to, but I have to hurry back so I can put these away." She shook her hands which caused the plastic bags to shuffle loudly. "Maybe another time?"

"Of course, I'm sorry!" Andrea released her wrists and began to rifle through her purse. She pulled out a card and handed it to Bonnie. "Here's my card. My personal cell is on the back. Please call when you get the chance?"

Bonnie gave a non-committal nod before looking at the card. It was dark green with gold and silver lettering. However, the olive and white logo is what caught her immediate attention. Her eyes slowly lifted from the card to meet Andrea's face and there was something there that flickered - just barely noticeable but Bonnie caught it at the last second.

Andrea spun on her heels, turned slightly and waved. "I hope to hear from you soon."

And then, just as quickly as she'd arrived, the witch was gone.

Bonnie's eyes lowered back to the card.

 **Andrea Manfred  
** **Portland State University  
** **Science Research and Teaching Center  
** **Biochemist  
** **Research and Development Manager**

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh, goddammit."

* * *

Kai's hand hovered over the open tray of the Blu Ray player, the disc still cradled between his fingers as he stared at Bonnie who sat Indian style on the leather sectional. For a long moment, they just stared at one another. Her eyes were wide with expectancy and all he could do was just blink.

"Hold on a sec." He didn't think he heard her right. "Say that again?"

" _I said_ ," she stressed, her brows furrowing, "I think I want to be a housewife."

He straightened up immediately, his brow furrowing as the words spun around in his head. Kai tilted his head as if Bonnie had grown a second one. His mouth fell open as he thought of something, but it snapped shut again. Letting the disc slide into the compartment, he turned to face her again.

"So, who are you and what did you do with Bonnie?" He asked her in the most serious tone he could muster. Kai crossed his arms, staring down the length of his nose at the woman sitting on the couch. Because those words would have _never_ come out of Bonnie's mouth.

"You just spent all that time going to school. You became Valedictorian. You lived on your own and did things your way. And now? Now, after all this time and refusal to let _anyone_ hand you _anything_..." He tilted his head to the other side.

"Now you want to be a housewife?" He shook his head rapidly with hands raking through his hair. "Ok, what happened? You were ready to get started on your new internship and now you want to be a kept woman?" Bonnie frowned and he held his hands up. "It's not that I care, mind you! If that's what you _really_ want? Sure, great. But, I don't buy it. That's not a _you_ thing, Bon."

There was a spell of silence between them before he watched her groan as she leaned forward and buried her face into her hands. "I know it's not a _me_ thing," came her muffled reply. After a moment, she finally looked up at him. "I just…"

She bit her lower lip and then sighed before getting up off the couch to retrieve her purse off the kitchen counter. It only took her a few seconds of rifling through her bag to grab whatever she needed before she came back. Bonnie held a card out to Kai and he took it from her, watching as she flopped back onto the couch without uttering a single word.

Kai's brow remained furrowed as he watched her curiously. He looked at the card, flipping it over onto its shiny side. He saw words. Words jumbled into something that denoted importance. _That son of a bitch._ The words and letters meshed together, creating understanding. The muscle in his jaw ticked as his eyes focused on the name.

The name on the card.

 _Of course, the Old Man knew._

The name on that fucking card.

" _I hope you'll work with the Manfred family for…"_

"Goddammit!"

 _Crrrrrrack._

Kai snapped the lid on the bubbling rage in his veins before he brought the house down on them. His gaze tilted upward as a split raced along the ceiling. "Shit." He dropped to the ground with a heavy sigh. Laying back on the ground, he tossed the card onto the couch.

His hands covered his face as he tried to calm his heart to a measured step instead of the Clydesdale gallop about to break through his rib cage.

"So, what color do you want your apron to be, then?"

Bonnie gazed up at the ceiling, sighing before she whispered a spell and quickly repaired the damage. "Not funny, Kai," she muttered. She shifted off the couch and sidled up beside him on the floor. "...she's the one that your father keeps pushing at you, right?" Bonnie turned her head to look at him. "The one I saw you talking to at your coronation back then?" She looked back up at the ceiling. "...she's pretty, I'll give her that."

"Yes, she's the one. Yes, she's pretty. No, I don't want her. Oh, he knows we're engaged - I didn't tell him. Yes, he still has hope for that coupling. But -..." He reached out to lace their ring studded hands together. "...you know where I stand on that." He let an arm drape across his forehead with a groan.

"Bon, I don't want you shrinking away from anything. Least of all a Manfred. I want you to show them your intelligence and your fierce attitude. I wish you could treat it like a schoolyard, you know? Punch the biggest, baddest kid on the first day to assert your dominance." He peeked at her from under his arm.

"You could still do that, right?" Hopeful.

Bonnie let out a laugh and he sighed. She was taking this in stride, thank goodness. "I can't go around punching people at my workplace. Least of all a Team Manager. It's occupational suicide."

She looked at him, her smile softening. Her fingers gave his a gentle squeeze. _His_ smile, however, was weak as he squeezed her hand in return.

"She's a biochemist so I doubt we'd see each other outside of the mandatory team meetings. It's just…well, it was just a little unexpected, that's all." Bonnie leaned up on one elbow and turned her body toward him, resting her hand on his stomach. "It's just an obstacle. That's all this is. I've got this. I mean, I was going to run into her eventually, right?"

There was a slightly sour turn in his stomach. To think that just earlier his father was _congratulating_ him.

Lies, of course. He would expect nothing less of his father. Dropping that tidbit of information only to have Bonnie run into that woman at her job. It's not like the Gemini haven't infiltrated every inch of space in the city. It was honestly to be expected.

Kai nodded to her question. "Yeah, we're like cockroaches and Portland is a giant nest in which we roost." He sat up finally. "I have faith in you, Bon. I wouldn't have come back here if I didn't think that you'd be safe. Let alone if I didn't think you could handle yourself. I know you can and I expect to hear from my father how wrong he was about you."

 _Maybe before he dies, even._

She snorted, sitting up slowly as she gave her head a lazy tilt. "You and I both know you don't honestly care about what your father thinks of me." Bonnie smirked, leaning in a bit so she could rest her forehead on his shoulder. "And I don't either, let's be real."

"No, I really don't. _We_ really don't."

Another laugh bubbled from her. "If I didn't already know that it would end in our deaths, I'd say we could elope just to spite your dad." Bonnie looked up at him, amusement dancing in her eyes. "But Caroline would kill us both."

Kai turned to her with a look of genuine shock and horror. "I want Caroline to still like me ten years from now. We _are not_ eloping, woman." He _actually_ shuddered. "Can you imagine posting elopement pictures? Only to have her show up at our hotel or beach? Ready to break _my_ neck? Oh no, ma'am." Kai laughed and waved his hands in the air.

He pushed to stand, pulling her with him as he draped an arm around her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Kai reached his fingertips to tilt her face up toward his own. "Show them who's boss, Bon." He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and turned toward the now cold, popcorn.

"Ugh. I suppose I should let you know now. There is a Samhain Gala thrown by the Manfreds. I'll be working with them to put it together. I can count on your attendance, yes?" He was hopeful but he wouldn't push his luck. "That's if you're ready to be around them in that capacity by then."

Bonnie gave him a look of defiance as she puffed her chest out. "Please. Like some _party_ is supposed to scare me." Her brows furrowed slightly and he could almost see the previous gathering planned by the Manfreds she'd attended flashing across her eyes. Bonnie shook her head slowly. "I'm not the same witch I was two years ago. Bring it. I'll take them all on." A mischievous smirk tugged at the corners of her mouth.

There were those dabblings of Old Kai in that sadistic smile. "Oh, baby. You know how to say the right things to get my blood pumping." He waggled his brows as he turned her around in his arms. "I'm going to sit on my mighty Witch throne. Then watch you stab more people with that big knife." He leaned down, breathing heavy against her ear.

"I'll let that scene burn into my mind for all time." He sighed like a giggly girl experiencing her first love in the spring of her youth.

He could feel her heart beating against his chest. Or was that his heart beating against her shoulder blades? Either way, it was the only sound that Kai could focus on - their breathing evening out. Suddenly, Bonnie started chuckling and this caused him to pull back a measure but kept her close to his body. He watched her crane her neck so that she could peek at him from the fall of hair that had managed to free itself from her loose ponytail.

"You and knives," came her soft voice - almost cooing. "You're being bad again." Bonnie turned around slowly in Kai's arms, her hands dipping down and grasping onto the buckle of his belt. "You should be punished."

The jingle of the clasp coming undone was loud and in just a few swift motions, Bonnie was yanking the belt free from Kai's jeans. She reached up, belt still in hand, and draped it over the back of his neck - her fingers curling around the leather material. Kai could see the flex of her bicep muscles as she suddenly tugged him down so that he was eye-level with her. Bonnie's full lips curled into a devious smile as her green eyes almost seemed to glow with dark intentions.

"Tell me," she whispered, pressing a teasing kiss along his lips, "just how should I punish you?"

Kai blinked as the leather of the belt dug into the back of his neck. His eyes widened as she tugged him down to her level. There was a moment where his brain stopped working as their noses touched. He may have squeaked, may have.

Maybe he squeaked. Maybe. Possibly?

His mouth was so dry he was sure the air rushing through the open cavern of his mouth sounded like a strange whistle. "P-punish...me?" He coughed and let the bass return to his voice.

 _You sound like a high schooler getting ready to score for the first time, Kai._ He mentally berated himself for the teenage antics occurring in his body. It was as if he had forgotten all about puberty. He was going to melt into her hands. He was going to melt into _her_.

Kai continued to sink down until he was on his knees. His hands fell at his sides as he stared up at her. God, she was beautiful. This was not the same woman who he took to bed two years ago.

This person, this woman, was sure of herself and what she wanted. He wanted to be what she wanted. "I'm at your mercy."

* * *

Power.

This was powerful.

Kai was _giving her_ power and it caused a small tingle of excitement and pleasure to zip up her spine. Bonnie's fingers were still wound around the belt straps, her shoulder and arm muscles taut with maintaining just the right amount of pressure so that he was forced to keep his eyes on hers. Her hooded gaze darkened a measure, her smirk still present on her features as he spoke about being at her mercy.

 _Her_ mercy.

It was no secret between the two of them that Kai was a person who needed to have control. Not in an overwhelmingly dominating sense (at least not in their relationship). But when he would take her, he was the one working his magic all over her body and causing her skin to break out into goosebumps. Bonnie took the greatest of pleasures in being stroked and caressed and teased. It made her feel wanted; made her realize that she was finally first to someone in her life. That she was _his_ first in his mind and heart.

Two years and this was where they were now.

She took both ends of the belt into one hand, pulling him just a bit closer as she lowered herself while still standing over him. Bonnie's hand moved slowly to cup his jaw. The pads of her fingers danced along his strong jawline, her touch gentle and sweet. And then it changed almost instantly, gripping hard so that her nails dug into his skin so that when she released her hold on him, marks would be left in the wake of her nails.

Dragging the tips of her nails along his skin, she watched the faint trail they left behind while her thumb glided over the swell of his lower lip. Her thumbnail gently tugged at his lip, pulling it back a measure to urge him to part his mouth while her other hand began to coil the belt straps tighter around his neck - leaving enough space for her hand to glide through the opening she provided.

"How should I punish you, I wonder?" The question wasn't one that needed an answer. Not right away, at least. Bonnie canted her head to the side, her hand pulling away from his face so she could pull her hair free from the ponytail holder tying it back.

Every so often he would get a peek at this side of her. The bit of darkness that she toyed with every now and again. Sometimes she'd peek behind that door and consider her morality. Her humanity - maybe even her soul. He knew she wouldn't be able to just _throw_ that door open.

Not yet. In time, yes. But, not yet.

* * *

There was genuine shock at the tinge of pain the dig of her nails caused. He sucked in a moist breath between his teeth. He was salivating, enamored, and enraptured with this flex of her inner darkness. There was a nervous lick of his lips as he kept his gaze where she commanded.

She _commanded_ him. That was a strange concept, being who he was and all. His father didn't have the faintest idea. They underestimated Bonnie Bennett and it excited him!

 _Old Man, if only you knew. If only you could see what I see! You would shirk all your old thoughts and beg her to join us._

The fall of her hair along her shoulders had his heart racing. He could feel the belt squeeze enough to mean business but not enough to be damaging. He let her do as she pleased. That was the amount of trust he gave her. The amount of _power_ he gave her.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled the warmth of her so close to him. His fingers flexed at his sides, anxious to be put to use. "It wouldn't be considered a punishment if I gave you suggestions, now would it?" That smartass in even in the heat of the moment.

There was a flicker in those green depths, smoldering with purpose and a promise of pleasure intermingled with darkness. "Did I say you could speak?" Bonnie's smile stretched just a bit further, her grip on the belt tightening that much more. "Did I say, 'Kai, tell me how I should punish you'?" Bonnie's eyes narrowed a margin. "No, I don't think I did."

She lowered herself on her haunches while still maintaining a tight hold to the straps of his belt. Clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth, she sighed as her brows rose. "And now I think I've found a fitting way to punish you."

Bonnie's grip on the belt grew slack and she slid it off his neck slowly, only to let it clatter to the floor. She waited for the glint of confusion to reveal itself on Kai's face before slowly waving her hand - gliding it through the small space between them. Magic hummed in the air - _her_ magic - and it settled over Kai like a soft blanket.

"Go ahead. Move." She blinked once. Then twice. And then her smile grew even further. "I dare you."

Oh, the little miss meant business, did she? Kai smirked. The pompous air swirled about him as she sighed. Kai's brow lifted as he tilted his head. He felt the distinct tingle of her as she did _something_.

He narrowed his gaze at her and finally? He laughed. "Alright, Bon. I'll play along." Kai knew how he was going to punish her. He was going to stand up and…

And.

…and?

"Huh. Well, look at that. I _can't_ move." There was the slightest flicker of irritation as his gaze slid upward again, catching a lone brow on Bonnie's face rising slowly. "Mm. I think you're really starting to enjoy this now."

* * *

"You can blame yourself for that," she quipped, rising to stand at her full height. Bonnie slowly placed her hands on the flare of her hips. "Now you can just sit there and think about your bad behavior." There was a pause as her tongue slowly swept over her lower lip in both tease and thought. "Try to break my spell and then you'll be in real trouble."

What did that mean, exactly?

Well, Bonnie knew Kai. She had gotten to know him well enough. And this? Well, this was going to be pure torture for him. In both the best and worst ways possible. She had flirted with this side of herself for some time, but had never quite let it come out. Mostly from the internal fear of knowing she would probably enjoy it too much.

But what was life without a little bit of enjoyment? To relinquish the hold her morality had on her inhibitions.

Bonnie's hands slid from her hips, fingers dancing at the hem of her shirt, and then she slowly began to lift end up so he could get a peek at her skin. With every other second that passed, she moved her shirt up only another inch.

And oh, look at that. Kai wasn't going to be able to move to help her along. Such a pity.

* * *

 _Oh, no. Oh, nonononono. NO._

Not this! Anything _but_ this?!

The panic set in when she started the slow drag of her shirt up her torso. That glowing patch of skin barely showing for the first few seconds. This was cruel and unusual punishment.

The dilemma! Did he try to work around her spell, pounce her to the floor and make her scream his name? Or?

 _Or?_ He was considering the or - this was a big step. He could try to be an adult and just drool all over himself; let her have her womanly freedom and be patient. He swallowed the thick lump in his throat as he felt his muscles twitch.

 _Patient. We're ...going to ...try to be...patient._

 _He_ was going to try and be _patient_. Kai bit hard into the meat of his bottom lip. Any harder and he was going to draw blood.

He wasn't going to make it.

* * *

That flicker of panic? It was all Bonnie needed to urge her forward. But this torture? It was a double-edged sword. Seeing him hungry for her had her loins burning and her core tightening with need. Bonnie wanted nothing more than to end this Mistress play and just throw herself on top of him; to have him ravish her in that horribly delightful way that he was known for. To mark her from top to bottom, over every inch of her body, and for her to do the same.

But no. This was new territory. They had never done this. It was because she'd been swept up with school and Kai was acclimating himself into his coven leadership responsibilities. Both had been busy for different reasons and while they hadn't neglected the other, there had been little time to explore.

Now they had the time.

Bonnie's nails scraped at the underwire of her bra that was still hidden beneath her shirt. Green eyes peeked at Kai from an opening that her arms provided. To add a sprinkle of cruelty, she slightly rolled her hips before lifting the shirt completely up and off her person. Her arms slid down, dropping the shirt at her bare feet to reveal the hunter green lace that hugged her breasts, the dip of her hips a silent tease against the waistband of her skinny jeans.

"It's a shame you can't move, isn't it?"

Her hands coasted over her stomach, nails scraping over her skin as one palm gripped at her waist and the other danced dangerously close to her breast. Her palm swept over the swell of her left breast and she gasped softly, feeling her nipple hardening beneath the lace in response to the affection she was giving herself. Bonnie bit her lower lip, her expression hazy as her eyes reflected her desire.

"Such a crying shame."

* * *

Kai swallowed again as he sucked in a slow, deep breath. His eyes were dark as he watched every shift of the shirt. Unblinking as her hips rolled and her fingers scraped against her skin. There was a moment where, against his better judgement, he tried to move.

That gasp was a call and he wanted to answer. His teeth grit as the magic held him fast. _Patience, you must resist the temptation._ The swell of her breast, the cut of the lace, the...the…

He shook his head hard as his teeth snapped shut, loud enough to echo into the room. His fingers flexed against his sides. He wasn't going to make it, but he didn't want it to end.

"More."

What was he saying?! It just slipped out! But he wanted more. More of her like this. More of her relishing in her beauty and power. More of her teasing him. More of her commanding him. Kai wanted her to feel the power, relish in every second of it.

So when she's screaming his name, she'll know it was all her fault.

The hand that hovered over her breast slid down the valley between them, the flat of her palm splayed out over her midsection as the other moved up to give the other the attention it craved. Bonnie let out a puff of air from those full lips that he always hungered for, her chin tilting downward so she could see the smoldering gaze peeking from Kai's darkening slate-blue eyes.

And then she gave her right breast a squeeze.

"Say please," came the moaned command. Her other hand snapped the button of her jeans free, the thumb and forefinger pulling at the zipper at an agonizingly slow pace. The teeth of the zipper separating resembled machine gunfire due to the hyper-awareness of his senses.

 _I'm not going to make it._

 _Yes, I can. I can do this._

She let that hand slide all over her skin. The fingers splayed against that space between her breast. Again. _You can absolutely do this, Kai._ Would she be mad if he broke free right now?

If he shirked off the magic spell off his shoulders? If he growled his frustration and charged her, tossing her over his shoulders and nibbling every inch of skin he could as he dragged her to the bedroom? His breath huffed from his nostrils like an angry bull as he dug his fingertips into the palm of his hand.

" _Please,_ more."

The flap of her jeans was open, revealing the matching hunter green lace that was her underwear. Bonnie gave her breast another meaningful squeeze as a pleasurable smile spread over her features. "Good boy."

Both of her hands moved to her hips, her thumbs dipping beneath the waist of the jeans and she slowly slid them off her waist and down her thighs. She took the same, slow pace as she had with the shirt for her pants. Her palms grazed over her ankles after a handful of seconds and Bonnie stepped out of her jeans, her right foot kicking them off to the side to join with her neglected shirt.

Her silver and black studded belly piercing glinted in the light of the room. Bonnie took a step forward, her stomach just inches from Kai's face, before she lifted a leg and rested her knee on his shoulder. Tilting her face downward, the dark curtain of her hair fell about her shoulders and only slightly shadowed her features. Her back curled as her stomach rolled in, leaning her weight into him so her face was that much closer to his.

"Here's your reward," came her almost breathless response.

With a wave of her hand, he could feel her magic humming through him.

He watched the perfection that was Bonnie Bennett roll and snake her body like some mysterious gypsy dancer. Kai was laser focused on her as she approached him. He could smell her, the warmth and spice of her as she braced her knee on his shoulder. There was this feathery touch that seemed to spark along his right arm.

A low moan lodged in his throat as he watched her. That moist, sucking sound slipped through his teeth as the wave of moisture was held back. There was need written all over his face. Kai needed, _wanted_ , to take her.

Again, she was full of surprises. He tested the sprawl of his fingers against the floor. Slowly, but surely, his fingers slid against her ankle. Sliding upward slowly until his fingers settled into the curve of her hip. His hand flattened as it moved around her back. He grabbed a handful of her ass and pulled her even closer to him.

His mouth fell open in a gentle pant. Purposely he let the warmth of his breath settle over her skin. "The Mistress is so kind to me."

* * *

Her hand carded through his hair, fingers lost in the dark tresses. She trembled against his touch, the warmth of his palm spreading from the center and seeping out across her entire body. Bonnie didn't know how long she would be able to keep this up.

Leaning further in, a sigh spilled out from her. One of need. "Kiss me."

"As you wish." And he leaned forward and he kissed her. He opened his mouth and let his tongue slide past the barrier of his mouth. Just as he latched onto her inner thigh. He used his hand to steady her against the onslaught of his mouth. He nibbled and tugged at the skin there, letting his lips move over the depression his teeth created.

He moved to the other thigh and gave it the same treatment. He inhaled the scent of her as he rubbed his face against her skin. "Kiss you like that?"

Had Kai's hand not been steadying her, she was almost sure she would have collapsed to the floor. The warmth of his mouth, the slick trails of affection his tongue left behind was enough to undo her. Bonnie grit her teeth, feeling the muscles at her jaw throb with life. A hand shot out to rest on his other shoulder to keep herself from falling over him.

Bonnie cut her eyes at him, the glare in the green of her eyes hard to miss. When had the tables been turned? Another wave of her hand and his other arm was freed.

"Is that the best you've got, Kai Parker?" She was in trouble. Big trouble.

And she didn't care either.

There was a dark challenge in his gaze as his lips lifted in a smirk. "Is that all you can handle, Bonnie Bennett?" His voice was a rumble of heat against her skin. Because it wasn't the best he could do. He could do worse. She knew that.

But that wasn't going to stop Bonnie or her sass.

"I can handle whatever you've got, so bring it."

* * *

He could do _much_ worse.

And her questioning him? Just bought her a front row seat to his most dastardly behavior. He leaned forward, letting his teeth tug on the edges of that hunter green lace. He could feel the tremble in his forearm as he sought to balance all of her on just that one hand alone. His tongue dragged lazy circles against the front of her underwear.

Kai kissed, licked, and mouthed the shape of her body beneath it. He could have pulled them off, sure. He could have used that one hand to remove the burdensome strip of fabric. Leaving her bare naked and exposed to him. He could have let her glisten and shine for him.

But, no. He wasn't going to do that. Two could play this game and he wanted her coming apart for him. So he stroked that outline, wiggling his tongue against the sides. Searching out that nub of flesh. Sucking furiously over the fabric relishing in the wet spot forming.

Kai never played fair. He played to win.

Nope.

He wasn't going to make it.

She made that sound, that mewling sound of pleasure and his restraint snapped. Along with the tethers of her spell. The growl that left him was bestial as he lifted his other hand to tug the underwear from her hips. He lifted each leg accordingly, helping her out of the confines of the panties. He snapped his fingers and magically snapped her bra clasps.

She was finally naked and he was still on his knees. He made hungry sounds as he pulled her leg over his shoulder. No more games. No more playing. She could yell at him later. He put his mouth all over her. Seeking out the heat of her core. His fingers dug with bruising force into her skin. He held her in place as he sought that nub of pleasure.

Kai feasted on her like she contained the elixir of life. He pushed his face between her legs, tried to keep her steady, and almost pushed her backward toward the couch at the same time.

He wasn't going to let her get away.

* * *

Bonnie half moaned and half gasped, her fingers tightening their grip on his hair as she both restrained and guided him against her. She didn't want to give in and yet there her body was, craving to be touched and kissed and smothered with the heat of their desires lacing through one another. Keening against him, Bonnie mewled in both surprise and desperation as Kai continued his teasing relentlessly.

A broken cry of desire escaped her lungs and Bonnie leaned back, releasing her hold on Kai so she could escape him. No. If he kept this up, she'd give in and she was supposed to be the one in control.

Bonnie felt the blistering pain and pleasure tearing through her. There would be bruises. There would be marks. She was going to be marked again.

Feeling his mouth falling over her sex, she moaned with pure, ravenous hunger. She loved the way he tasted her. She loved the way his hands worked over her body - like a musician tuning his instrument just before the performance of a lifetime. She loved the way her body responded to him, familiar to his touch and continuously hungry for more of it.

She loved him.

As his tongue swirled over her clit, she leaned forward again so that her nails could dig into the meat of his shoulder. She gripped onto him, bruising and marking him, as though he was the edge of a cliff she was about to fall from.

Kai's patience must have been wearing thin because all it took was a swift knock into her ankles with his knees and she was tumbling back first onto the couch. The leather squeaked in protest and she cried out alongside it as Kai's form towered over her - casting a shadow over her own. Bonnie couldn't help the laugh that spilled out of her as she felt their auras chasing one another in a playfully violent dance.

* * *

Patience was not something that Malachai Parker possessed. Not in grand amounts, anyway. He could only take so much teasing. He could only take so much of not being able to touch _her_. This surrender thing still took some getting used to. But he would keep trying - he would keep learning. As long as it kept Bonnie at his side.

He moaned as his tongue swirled around her clit. The protest of leather and her laugh driving him further. His hands slid down the side of her legs, fingers lifting behind the back of her knees. Her legs were spread wide and lifted upward so he could feast on her body.

Those sounds, the mewling sounds and those pleasurable sighs - He wanted to hear them. Dark eyes lifted up the line of her body to meet her gaze as he finally ceased his actions. "I know how I can punish you. Or maybe I can rise above petty revenge?"

He leaned back on his knees, her legs still in the air held by magical force. He tapped a finger upon his chin and smiled. He was not going to rise above petty revenge. There was a twirl of his fingers as his lips moved silently.

What's magic if you can't have a little fun right? Kai stood and began to undress. He took his time, just like she did. Each button undone, left his shirt open and shadows danced across the planes of his stomach. The belt and button on his pants undone, hanging haphazard of his hips.

"Keep your eyes on me, Bon. No matter what." It was more a command than a request. He leaned down over her body, his tongue swirling over one nipple then the other. And as quick as he was on top of her? He was gone from her.

But, something of his was left. The moist sensation of a phantom tongue continued the moist swirl around _both_ her nipples. Kai stood back watching with his lip caught between his teeth. He watched for that wide-eyed shock. And before she could properly register the torment he had in store? That same phantom tongue circle around her clit.

Then Kai started to take off his clothes. The shirt fell in a whisper, the pants followed leaving him naked, hard, and aching in full view.

* * *

She knew that Kai was going to pay her back. He was going to punish her for what she'd done to him. But Bonnie also knew better than to give into her base desires. She had to hold out, especially since she knew that he liked the chase. Bonnie liked the chase as well. She'd grown to love it thanks to her relationship with Kai.

Hell, maybe she loved the thrill of it even before Kai came into her life.

Bonnie was only able to growl out a low moan of pleasure as he dipped his head low. But the ripple of magic that slithered through her body gave her pause, her eyes widening only a margin before looking at him suspiciously. And then the various pressures of pleasure began to pinpoint all parts of her that caused her back to arch. A shrill gasp pushed from her lungs and she dug her nails into the leather of the couch. As hard as she attempted to fight against the magic that held her legs apart. Her body wanted to lock around Kai's shoulders, to pin him down and hold him flush against her.

Sadly, he was still just that much stronger than her. Damn Gemini linking spells and rituals.

As she attempted to mentally file away her next attack against him, Kai was naked before her and his swollen erection had her flushing from how absolutely hard and ready he was for her. Had her punishment been too harsh? Maybe. But he deserved it. Every single bit of it.

Sucking in her bottom lip between her teeth, Bonnie wasn't sure how much longer she was going to last with that hungry look in his eyes - devouring her entire form with a focused gaze. Her green eyes almost seemed to brighten as she felt his hands on her, as if mapping her body. Bonnie sighed from both pleasure and impatience. She wanted him. He wanted her.

Now it was simply time to put them both out of their miseries.

* * *

His blood was on fire as it pulsed violently through his veins. There was the faintest bob in his erection as he watched Bonnie writhe under the ministrations of his shadow magic. "Should I free you from your torment, Bon?" He lifted her hips upward.

"You're torturing yourself," Bonnie half-groaned.

The faintest smirk on his face as he let the tip slide along that moist space between her legs. His hips rotated in short circles as he rubbed himself against her. He was shining and slick as he slid over that bundle of nerves.

He knew he was making things worse trying to extend the tease. Kai could feel the pressure building in the base of his neck. That roar inside of him that demanded he took what was his. He was fighting the very nature of himself.

Kai gripped her hips with bruising force, the spell fell away from her legs, as he put her ankles on his shoulders. His hips reared back and he thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt. A ragged sound left him as she clenched around him.

* * *

The first stroke pushed through and Bonnie gasped sharply, her hands immediately moving to cling to his forearms. Her nails dug into his muscles without mercy as she tried to keep herself tethered to reality, her spirit threatening to leave her body at the first thrust. Her eyes went wide from both the pleasure and pain that plunged through her - tears pricking the corners of them.

His cadence was always slow and methodical in the beginning - his length getting the feel for her as she, in turn, adjusted and molded around him. This dance was one they were familiar with, but one that neither grew tired of. The muscles in her thighs quivered, unable to decide if they wished to relax or tighten from the vice-like grip that Kai had over her entire body.

Yet she wanted to be closer.

So once the initial pain settled into the back of her mind, Bonnie gently rolled her hips back - feeling his tip still at nestled inside of her entrance. And then she moved forward slowly, sighing with pleasure as he slipped back fully inside of her. Her nails raked down his forearm, threatening to draw blood as angry red whelps trailed behind the tips.

But it wasn't enough. Bonnie wanted to be closer to him. Palms slid up and over his skin, feeling the pulse of his muscles before her hands just barely touched his shoulders. Fingers dug into the meat of his broad shoulders, urging him forward so that she could close the distance between them. The minute that she could feel the heat from his chest against her own, Bonnie surged forward to capture his lips in a hungry, feverish kiss.

* * *

Bonnie had spoken an absolute truth. He really was just torturing himself. He had the upper hand and he toyed with them both. It felt like his jaw had locked as she rolled her hips around him. There was a lazy, satisfied smile blossoming as she sighed.

The veins in his neck were visible as she scraped for skin cells with her nails. He could feel the fiery welts popping up in their wake. There was that delicate balance of pleasure and pain. They toed that line as often as they could.

He let her dig and slice her way up his body until she pulled him flush to her. He moaned as their lips met, tongues crashing into that hungry, feverish kiss. He couldn't stand it, all the teasing. It really was torture at this point. He curled his hands under her body. Lifting her hips to the angle that he needed. He found his rhythm and he stayed there.

The feverish kisses led to even more feverish hip motions. He let his teeth drag from her lips to the side of her jaw. He set his teeth there, for a hot minute, before sliding his tongue against the length of her neck.

* * *

Bonnie could feel herself losing control. Or had she lost control already? She didn't know. She didn't care.

Her arms wrapped around Kai's broad back as best she could, her hand clasped at the base of his neck as his face and mouth moved from hers only to nestle itself into the crook of her neck. His hot breath caused a euphoric shudder to speed through her.

As Kai's pace quickened, so did Bonnie's pants. Weak attempts to obtain air as it pushed itself out of her lungs with equal desperation. Sweat sheened over both of their bodies and she continued to hold onto Kai as if her life depended on it; as if the minute she let go, her body would float away into the ether. Her climax was building and Kai's name tumbled from her lips - a broken litany that she could barely understand.

She slid her legs off his shoulders, allowing herself to fully wrap and lock around his hips so she could bring him closer (if it were possible). Bonnie wanted to disappear into him - to continue to feel this pleasure, this pain, this safety and excitement that was always at the forefront of her mind and heart when she was with him. Always.

And then she felt it. That tiny spark that ignited the tinder inside of her. Bonnie's fingers dug into Kai as she locked her ankles. The last few pushes from Kai jarring her hips was all it took.

Bonnie screamed his name out to the ceiling above.

* * *

God, this was so good. She was so good. This sensation, this reaction, was all so fucking good. He didn't want to stop; he never wanted to stop hearing her scream his name. He could listen to this same sound, her voice a crescendo to the heavens.

He wanted to make her feel this for the rest of their lives. Kai's eyes rolled into his skull as she clung to him for dear life. He murmured, moaned, groaned her name against the shell of her ear. All the tell-tale signs of the end assaulted him. He could feel the slight quiver running down his back. The erratic hip motions as he fought against Bonnie's orgasmic clenching.

He drove into her harder until the last thrust had him buried deep inside of her. His back arched against the digging motion of her nails. He pulled himself against them to feel that pain as the pleasure rang through him from head to toe.

He could feel the release splashing inside of her. He kept pushing as if he wanted to push himself inside of her. Making sure that nothing leaked out. That he had written his name inside of her womb so it would accept no one else but him.

He came hard enough that he saw spots in his vision. His legs trembled as he rolled her quickly atop of him so he didn't collapse on top of her. His heart beat a Kentucky Derby gallop against the track of his ribs. They were covered in sweat.

The house was in one piece.

Another perfect lovemaking, as far as he was concerned, in the books.

* * *

 _~ 2015 - Portland, Oregon - Manfred Estate ~_

Julian was deep in thought when he heard the front door to the manor open and close. Keys jingled in the foyer as they were deposited in a dish that was situated at the entrance. The ruffling of jacket being shed and shoes unzipping were heard just as clearly. He merely steepled his fingers in thought, waiting for the person to reveal themselves at the entrance of his study.

Andrea peeked around the corner, her red hair cascading in waves across her shoulders. She flashed a smile at Julian and he did the same, though it was far less brighter than hers appeared to be. His youngest quickly closed the distance and began pouring herself a glass of brandy into a tumbler glass - mirroring the motions for a second for Julian.

He waited until his daughter was comfortable before speaking. "Did you meet her?"

She smirked against the rim of her glass. "Of course," Andrea said easily - a smug edge to her tone. "I didn't really pay too much attention to her back then." She leaned back into the cushions of the couch. "She's pretty."

"Yes, and she's your rival." Julian gave his daughter a pointed look. "I don't have to remind you of this."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Yes, _Daddy_ , I know." She took a sip from the glass, her eyes drifting to the ceiling for a moment while she rolled the amber liquid around in the tumbler. "It won't be easy. She _is_ a Bennett witch, after all."

"Nothing about this is supposed to be easy. If it were, it wouldn't be worth obtaining."

"Have a little faith, Dad." Andrea smiled, her eyes narrowing slightly while she brushed her fingers through her hair. "I said it wouldn't be easy. Not that it would be impossible."

Julian rose from his chair in aggravation as he set the glass down on the table. "Well, we both clearly underestimated Joshua's son. Two years of sitting around and it has only wound up in the Bennett witch's favor."

His daughter raised a curious brow. "What do you mean?"

He almost laughed at the confusion on his daughter's face. "They're _engaged_ , Andrea, my dear."

"W-What?" She nearly dropped her glass.

"Yes." It was all he could offer and despite his mounting annoyance, he couldn't ignore the twinge of guilt gnawing at his chest. "So, we can't afford to waste any more time." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he watched Andrea slowly get up from the couch. "It's still not too late. In fact, this could even play into our favor."

Andrea shuffled over to Julian and he turned to see her dejected expression. "I'm...I'm sorry, Dad."

Sighing, he pulled his daughter into his arms. Regardless of his own ambitions, he knew how much his daughter liked their Coven Leader. Malachai was foolish, but that was from lack of experience. He didn't understand just how things like politics and inter-coven relations worked. Someone needed to teach him and since Joshua had failed in that aspect, perhaps it was time for Julian to step in. Of course, his methods were a bit unorthodox. But only slightly.

Patting Andrea's back in reassurance, he rested his cheek atop her head. "It's alright. Everything will be fine." Their leader was simply walking down the wrong path. Julian would guide him down the right one. "He shall see the error of his ways soon enough. I promise."

* * *

 _ **AN:** So remember when I told you guys that the drama is coming? Well...here it comes. This is the very tip top of the iceberg and I hate to break it to all of you, but this is just the beginning. It will be a slow rolling avalanche, but prepared to be buried. Hell, I'm not even prepared. Thank you all so much for all the wonderful comments, support and love. It really means so much to me! See you in the next chapter!_


	7. Torn Asunder

_~ 2015 - Portland, Oregon - Manfred Estate ~_

 _"They're engaged, Andrea, my dear."_

The words rang clear in her mind after the conversation with her father. Andrea retired to her room, the door closing with a subtle _click_. The soft thud of her head against the door was the only sound upstairs. It was true, all the rumors. All the talk around the Coven about the Bennett witch he _dared_ to bring to his Coven Leader initiation.

Her hands were balled as she strode across the room in a wide pace. How could he?! She wasn't one of them. She was an outsider! Even worse? She was covenless regardless of her being a Bennett. She was the _last_ of them. Andrea could hear the grinding of her teeth as she came to a halt. The air escaped her in a violent hiss because this complicated everything.

Julian had groomed his daughter to take his place. She was the most clever and capable of all his children. He knew that she would make him proud and that she would follow their ways to the letter. He wouldn't have to worry about her straying or ignoring his advice. He knew that when he passed on that Andrea could handle herself and the duties set before her.

She was just as cunning as he was and this was but a mere obstacle to what she wanted. It was true she had always been curious of Malachai. He was an anomaly, a curiosity, and he was the talk of the Coven. It had been a long time since a siphoner had been born into the Coven. So when it was discovered that not only did they have a siphoner, but it was the Coven Leader's son?

All eyes were on Joshua Parker to see how he'd handle the situation. And before Andrea realized it, time had passed and Malachai was deemed unstable. And then he was gone. Her father explained the prison world, a legacy of the Gemini. A legacy that was made possible by the Bennett Coven. She remembered Sheila Bennett coming to visit the Gemini compound often. Her father said that the Bennett's were useful but of no consequence.

So she continued with her life and gave the woman no more thought. It's funny how that memory came to mind. Now that her granddaughter was here making a fool out of the whole Coven. Andrea sat down by the window side chaise in her room.

Her head tilted as she remembered something from her history class. A quote so simple and perfectly reflecting this situation.

"The only use of an obstacle is to overcome it." A quiet murmur as she considered Woodrow Wilson's words. "There's still time. There's still plenty of time." A firm nod to herself as she rose. There was time before Bonnie Bennett started her internship.

Plenty of time to formulate the lengthy dissolution of Bonnie and Kai's relationship. Plenty of time for her father to work his magic. Andrea had slipped into bed with the ideas already swirling in her head. A faint smile tickled the corner of her lips.

She enjoyed a good, slow burn, anyway.

* * *

Julian waited for the soft click of Andrea's door before he returned to his office study. He picked up the phone and dialed Joshua Parker's number.

It rang twice before the former coven leader picked up.

 _"Julian. To what do I owe the honor?"_ Joshua was most likely settled in his own office. Surrounded by mandates, requests, and information left long unattended, no doubt.

Julian swirled his glass of alcohol before speaking. "The Bennett girl is interning at Portland State where Andrea currently works." He smirked as he heard the Elder Parker go silent. "Fortuitous, is it not?" He took a sip from his glass as the information settled between them.

He could practically hear Joshua smiling on the other end. _"Rather fortuitous, indeed. What are you planning to do?"_ He arched a brow as he waited for the Elder Manfred to respond.

"I have an idea. So does Andrea. We think we can salvage this." He waited for a response from Joshua. When he heard none, Julian continued with Joshua's silence lingering. "I understand he is your son, Joshua. But the tumultuous relationship between you two creates a problem. As a caretaker for the Coven Leader, I think you should let me do what I do best."

There was a long pause. He could almost guess that Joshua was attempting to put together what he was laying out before him. Julian heard the muscle pop from Joshua's jaw on the other line. Deny it as he might, his old friend knew that he had a point. He wouldn't have gotten away with half of the things he often said in private when Joshua was coven leader if that were not the case.

 _"You know what, Julian? You're right."_ There was a soft sigh. The smile entered the Elder Parker's voice, though it Julian was certain that it didn't meet his eyes. It rarely did. _"Malachai and I haven't seen eye to eye ever. Perhaps my approach continues to inspire his rebellion. And you're right. As the caretaker of the Coven, this is something I'm sure you're prepared to handle."_

There was a momentary finger tap on the desk. Both from him and Joshua almost simultaneously.

 _"You have my blessing, Julian. Do what you can to convince Malachai that the needs of the Coven are paramount. And if you manage to break the Bennett Witch's heart and send her back to Mystic Falls? That would be all to the better."_

Julian chuckled softly.

"I will endeavor to keep that in mind, Joshua." Andrea would handle that bit of discourse perfectly. Julian was already prepared for dragging Kai into the depths of Gemini politics. He would get the chance to mold the new Leader and that was more than he could ask for. All he needed now was to -

 _"Oh, and Julian?"_ The Elder Parker's voice knocked Julian from his scheming.

"Yes, my friend?" He answered smoothly.

 _"We still need the Bennett Witch alive. I don't have to remind you that though she is the last of her line, her blood - her very_ _ **presence**_ _is built into some of our spells. We need her away from Kai, but alive and thriving. Just not_ _ **here**_ _."_ Joshua spoke pointedly. He thought of the fierce will of Sheila Bennett. The last thing he wanted on his conscience, on their hands - was the true extinction of the Bennett line.

"Of course, of course. I'll handle everything, Joshua." Julian smiled as he took the last swallow of his drink.

Joshua chuckled at the surety in Julian's voice. _"Good luck, Julian. Do keep me posted. Enjoy your evening."_

"And you as well, Joshua."

The call disconnected, leaving Julian Manfred feeling a rush of power he hadn't anticipated. He would bring Kai under heel, send Bonnie back to Virginia. Then see to planning the biggest wedding any coven on the West Coast had ever seen.

* * *

Joshua stared at his phone long after the call ended. He sighed, letting his fingers rub against the throb in his temples. Julian was going to need a lot more than _luck_ here. But, he would enjoy the show - for now.

The Autumn equinox gathering was looming. The Samhain All Coven Circle would be soon after. If he knew any better, and he did, Julian would have Kai swimming in tedious Coven affairs before too long.

This would be entertaining, indeed.

* * *

Kai was riding a rainbow-colored cloud of bliss. The last few nights had left him feeling even closer to Bonnie than ever before. They kept teasing and taunting their darker nature's together - and it was fucking fantastic. He was seeing Bonnie blossom and open up even more. He sat on the patio staring at the lazy motion of the river behind the complex.

People were still enjoying the peak of summer. His lips pursed as he considered that they really hadn't done much for the summer themselves. Kai raised the cup of steaming coffee to his lips before the ring of his phone interrupted him.

It was still fairly early in the morning so he had an inclination of who it could be. His face scrunched when he saw Julian Manfred's name appear on the screen. It was on the third ring before he took a deep breath and answered the phone.

He managed a genuine politeness after the first sip of coffee. "Good morning, Julian. To what do I owe the honor?" A brow arched as he leaned back in the chair.

Julian smiled, and it actually carried into his voice. _"Ah, Malachai. I feel I've got you at a good time, I take?"_

Kai rolled his eyes and managed a chuckle. _Yes, it's a good time. Because Bonnie is asleep and she doesn't have to deal with you._

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm enjoying a beautiful morning. What can I do for you? I'm sure you didn't call to discuss the weather." Julian mirrored Kai's chuckle.

 _"Very astute of you, Malachai. I do have some matters of great importance to discuss with you. Would you be able to make it to my home for lunch? There are some matters in the Minor Covens that need your attention. There is also a very large, very important gala that we need to start making preparations for. Samhain will be upon us before you know it."_

Kai could feel his coffee cooling as Julian ran down the laundry list of things he _hadn't_ taken care of since his inauguration. His father had been handling most of that work, trying to catch up with the things that he himself had left behind.

He thought he had more time. It was apparent, unfortunately, that time was up. He couldn't put these things off any longer. Not without severely risking his position and the possibility of allies in the younger ranks of the Coven.

Kai knew he had to show he was responsible, capable, and powerful. Luckily, he was resourceful and a damned charming bastard. He knew this would be the first time he has dealt with the Minor Covens. And he shuddered at the thought of a gala. But, he knew what that party meant for the Gemini. It was a chance to schmooze, resolidify bonds with the Minor covens, and possibly add to the Gemini ranks.

He knew better than anyone the plethora of covenless power roaming the West Coast. Most of the covenless were younger, disillusioned witches that didn't want to deal with the Old Guard mentality. This would be the base of his power. These covenless would be the voices he needed to overturn the old ways.

He just needed to get out there first. "I guess we'll be having a business lunch, then?" There was a gulp of coffee as thoughts of a summer getaway began to fade from his brain. Julian clucked his tongue against his teeth.

 _"I'd say that would be correct. There is much I need to show you, as Coven Leader, to keep things running. And to mainly keep the flock happy."_ He could hear Julian tapping his finger on the other line. _"I have some things to prepare for your arrival. I'll be ready to receive you at 1pm."_

Kai sighed heavily. "1pm it is. Enjoy your morning, Julian."

He disconnected the call and fought the urge to toss his phone into Willamette river. He stared at his reflection in the cup before finishing the drink. His hand smoothed over his face as he stood. _It's fine, it'll be fine._

He just needed to shower, dress, and then tell Bonnie. His frown deepened as he made his way back into the house. His steps halted as he already saw that Bonnie was very awake nursing a cup of coffee and a very neutral expression.

Kai's eyes lowered a tad as he moved into the kitchen to pour another cup. "How much did you hear?" Bonnie scoffed softly but continued to drink her coffee. Well, so much for that beautiful morning. Kai turned to lean against the counter as he settled his gaze on her. She looked wonderfully ruffled and tucked into one of his shirts.

"What exactly have you been doing while I was in school?" she asked, more curiously than accusatory. "I mean, not that I don't doubt you'll be busy as a Coven Leader. But, that sounded like some things that have been on the back burner for a moment." Green eyes shifted to him and back to her cup.

He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "Look, my father said he would handle a bulk of the duties seeing as a lot of the things on the table was _old_ business. It suddenly sounds like that business isn't as old as he said."

"I don't like it." Bonnie shook her head and set her cup down. "I just...I don't like it. The timing."

Kai frowned, moving to her side. "Bon, I know it really is shit timing. But, if I'm going to get these old birds out of my hair, I have to show that I'm capable along with my crazy. Plus, this is a chance to bring a lot of solitary witches into a Coven that isn't trapped in the past. That's my one hope - the thing I hope to accomplish. Because once I do?" He grabbed her shoulders to turn her to face him. Bonnie's expression remained slightly discontent.

"Once I do that? Then the old guys are out. Then us kids will be in charge." He gave her that typical lopsided grin. "...then I would be comfortable asking you to join the Gemini. But not a moment before. I need to turn this Coven inside out. Then shake it all about." He was attempting to make light of the feat he was setting out to accomplish.

* * *

Bonnie's lips curled slightly in the corners. She knew what this was going to be like, at least she thought she did. She understood the undertaking of becoming the Coven Leader and what it meant for _him_. It was supposed to mean freedom, opportunity, and maybe a chance at happiness. She bit into the meat of her lower lip as the past two years ran by in her mind.

She knew that he had devoted a lot of time to help her get settled and get through school. Her eyes closed as she exhaled deeply. Now it was her turn. To be there for him as the Elders of the Gemini finally got a full, focused taste of Malachai Parker.

Bonnie was aware that she could handle herself and she had time before her internship started. There was a lot she could do and she knew they'd have plenty of time together. Her hands slid up against his bare chest until her arms looped around the back of his neck.

He leaned down to wrap his arms around her frame. Their foreheads touching as they stood in a heavy silence. "Bon…" His brow furrowed as he tried to pull up words that would be comforting. She shook her head and smiled.

"I know. It's not like it was two years ago. We live together. We'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine. Now the rest of the Gemini on the other hand?" She smirked.

He laughed, pressing a sweltering kiss on her lips. Bonnie's nails scraped against the hair at the nape of his neck as their tongues danced. She broke the kiss while giving him that _look_. "Don't you have to meet him at one?" she asked as she pressed herself flush against him. He inhaled deeply at the feel of her breasts against his body.

Kai looked at his watch with a growl. "It'll be quick."

"You don't know the meaning, Malachai Parker," Bonnie teased as she rubbed against him.

"It'll be quick for a man that has two hours before a business lunch." It was a little after 11am. Bonnie was ready to say something else but was interrupted as he scooped her up into his arms. She tossed her head back in a laugh as he headed toward the stairs.

"Plus, I'm going to kill two birds with one stone." He gave her a devious smile that had her gut turning.

"Oh?"

"I need a shower after all." He turned that darkened gaze to her.

" _Oh_."

Her eyes were wide as he walked them toward the bathroom. He set her down as he reached in to turn on the water. He pulled her hard against him, letting her feel the result of all her teasing. She purred quietly as he nibbled along her jaw.

Returning to drown her in deep, heated kisses. Suddenly, they were a flurry of discarded clothes and reaching fingers. Kai pressed her against the shower wall and peppered her body with kisses. He ran his tongue over every inch of her body.

The sighs, mewls, and whimpers of pleasure finally became too much for them both. He turned her to face him while lifting her against the wall. They traded breaths for the longest time until they splintered in orgasmic bliss together.

They washed each other...and repeated the process all over again. After the second reckoning, he carried Bonnie back to bed clad in a towel. She watched him rush to get dressed with a smirk on her face. He went from having two hours to just thirty minutes.

He growled as he moved from room to room trying to become presentable. By the time he was finished dressing, he had fifteen minutes.

"What was that you were saying about quick for two hours?" Bonnie teased again as he shrugged on a light jacket. He narrowed his eyes at her, planted a loud kiss on her neck and hurried out of the room.

"It's all your fault, just so you know! Totally blaming this on you!" he called from downstairs before the echo of the door shutting vibrated the house. He left Bonnie alone, upstairs in a towel, and dissolving into a fit of laughter.

* * *

 _~ 2015 - Portland, Oregon - Manfred Estate ~_

Kai didn't want to think about how many laws he broke to arrive at the Manfred Estate in only twenty minutes. There was nothing wrong with being fashionably late. Strangely enough, luckily, Julian looked as if he was just returning from walking the grounds.

"Ah, Malachai! Welcome, welcome. Please come in." He met Kai with an extended hand. They shook as the Elder Manfred spread his hands toward the house. "Are you hungry?"

Kai smiled - wide - and inclined his head as if some memory popped in his head. "You know what, Julian? I'm famished."

The other man nodded his head with a laugh. "Good, good. Good food. A bit of a drink should get us in the business mood." Kai was sure there was nothing that would spoil his mood. Not after his exciting morning.

"I had a great morning, after all. This shouldn't be too bad." Kai's genuine good mood was going to be a boon. At least that's what he believed. Julian appeared to have an equally jovial expression but Kai doubted it was for the same reason he was feeling.

That was until they entered the house...and Andrea stood to wait for them in the entryway. Kai managed to keep that good feeling close to him as she approached.

"Malachai! It's been a while. How are you?" She approached and seemed to open her arms for a hug. He managed to stop her in her tracks by grabbing her hand, pressing his lips to the back of her knuckles.

"I'm quite well, actually. You're looking good as usual."

Andrea managed to save face and not let her disappointment shift her expression. "Ah, yes, well. You know hard works keeps you young and spry." Her hand fell away to her side as she let her smile widen. "Lunch is ready if you would follow me to the dining room."

Kai's smile faltered just a bit more. "You'll be joining us?" he asked curiously.

She stopped and turned confused, almost mockingly so, look over her shoulder. "Of course, I'll be joining you." She tilted her head with a small smile. "I'm going to be taking over for Daddy soon. So, I'll be working along with you to help get the Coven business all in order." There that brighter smile as she turned toward the dining room.

Julian was trailing behind silently as they spoke. Kai turned as the Elder Manfred finally matched his steps. "I didn't know we were having company." He managed not to sound too upset.

The older witch nodded softly. "I apologize for not making you aware, Malachai. Things have been piling up and your father just couldn't keep up with all the work. So, we've been slowly taking things from him, trying to give him a bit of a break. I'm sure you understand? She's going to be my successor so since she had the day off, I asked her to join." He clapped a hand on Kai's shoulder with a gentle smile.

"It's best you two get in sync now. It's the way I started with your father. Tradition, my boy. It's about the traditions." He gave Kai a squeeze before walking ahead to follow Andrea. Julian's face cracked into an inky smile as he joined Andrea in the dining room. This caused Kai's expression to darken a measure.

Kai stood back running his hands through his hair. "Dammit, Bonnie," he hissed softly under his breath. Those damned Bennett witches and their foresight. He let his head fall back with an inhale. There was a deep exhale as he gave himself a shake and finally made it into the dining room.

The house servants were piling in from the kitchen as he settled into a chair. Silver domed trays of various sizes were settled in front of the trio. Kai tilted his head at the contents of their business _lunch_. This was more like a five-course meal at a restaurant.

Kai said he was famished. The appearance of Andrea Manfred seemed to affect that deep hunger from the morning activities. A napkin was grabbed and placed in his lap. Those etiquette lessons paid off as he grabbed the appropriate utensils to start with the salad in front of him. Julian's lips pursed in an appreciative expression.

* * *

Julian had underestimated the younger Parker, just a smidge, it seemed. He had some social mannerisms after all. So that's one thing he could check off his list. He could tell that Kai was uncomfortable, despite his efforts to mask it, while around Andrea.

He smirked as they started their meals. A piece of prime rib had been laid on each of their plates. Julian nodded appreciatively of today's offering. "So, Malachai, there are a few things that are of great importance that need to be handled rather immediately." He picked up the first forkful of meat while turning to the Coven leader as he took the first bite.

Kai chewed quietly, nodding his head for Julian to finish. The Elder Manfred smiled pleasantly as he continued. "Well, seeing as we have this upcoming gala, we're going to need to have you make your rounds to the Minor Covens within the Gemini."

Julian sat back so that he could use the napkin across his lap. "We made an excuse that you had a lot of catching up to do. Mainly due to your return from the Prison World, and needing to catch up with modern day..." He twirled his hands as he fought for a word. "...everything. We need to now make these visits and meet the local Coven leaders."

There was a huff of air that escaped Kai as he put his utensils down. The Coven Leader reached for his own napkin and the glass of wine at his side. Julian tilted his head as he spoke. "We need to maintain the support of these Covens to stay strong. Not to mention the yearly Grand Circle cannot be completed without them."

He noticed the muscle ticking in Kai's jaw as he drank his wine. "Are we sure?" the younger Parker questioned with the arch of a brow.

"We wouldn't dare risk it, Kai. There are certain things you just can't mess with in a Coven of this size." Andrea spoke up quietly as she set her glass down.

Julian smiled at his daughter's response. _She's found her footing in this conversation._ He steepled his fingers, offering a nod to her to continue on. There was an inclination of her head as she turned back to Kai.

Julian couldn't have been more proud of her. He watched as Andrea recounted the important duties of the Coven Leader. She explained why it was important to physically visit each coven. She blocked him at every opportunity to be sloppy, or figure out a shortcut. Andrea Manfred had backed Kai into a corner. All without once mentioning his _fiancèe_.

They made no real mention of Bonnie or his engagement to her. There was no need for her to be brought up now. They didn't need to show where their stance was - to reveal their hand. The Manfreds attacked his foundation with power, responsibility, and duty.

All three things that he _had not fulfilled_ in the last two years messing around with Bonnie Bennett. By the time the Manfreds were done running down the laundry list of things they had handled for him, Kai looked momentarily downtrodden. It was exactly where they wanted him to be.

They finished their lunch with a few minor affairs about local coven business.

Kai finished his food and looked as if his head was full to bursting. Julian smiled as the servants removed their plates. They were replaced with tea, coffee, and a tray of delicate shortbread cookies. He watched with a rather perverse satisfaction as Kai seemed to be lost in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts, Malachai?"

There was that minute flinch at the use of his full name. The pleasure in that discomfort was sweet enough that he drank his espresso straight. Julian waited for Kai to collect himself. He reminded him of a small child holding his cup with both hands.

The Elder Manfred leaned back in his seat and watched Kai's face flicker into an uneasy smile. "It's a lot, my boy, I know. But, the Manfred's have been the right hand of the Coven Leader since the Gemini's inception. We will happily guide you along this path. You're not alone." Julian reached out to pat Andrea's hand as she smiled at her father.

"He's right, Kai. I've lived this life in preparation for this very thing. Trust me. We'll get you settled into your role in no time." She smiled coyly, reaching across the table to offer her hand. "I want the best for the Coven, like anyone else. So, what do you say?"

Kai looked between them both, he knew he had no choice. He reached out and took Andrea's hand gently. "I look forward to working with you." Julian finished his espresso and clapped his hands with a wide smile.

"Splendid! We'll finish getting your duties together. We'll start with the most urgent matters. This will probably mean a few days out of the city. It all depends on who answers us first, as well." Julian pushed to stand as Kai rose, rather suddenly, at that bit of information.

"A f-few days, you said?" He couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice.

Julian nodded, "Yes, there are Covens down the coast you need to visit, my boy. They're eager to meet the new leader and they have gripes. You have to settle disputes, after all." He watched Kai thread his fingers through his hair. He managed to keep the venom from his smile.

Julian clapped a hand on Kai's shoulder, bringing him closer in a buddy-like motion. "Don't worry, my boy! Andrea and I will handle everything. When we get everything together, we'll let you know what kind of time-table you're on. It could be a few days or more. We'll try to keep it to a minimum. We don't want you getting overwhelmed too quickly. If we have to take it week by week, we can do that." Kai's hands were in his pockets, and Julian could see his mind working.

Before Kai realized it, Julian had talked him to the front door.

"Malachai, it'll be fine." Julian smiled, now with both his hands on his shoulders.

Kai smiled weakly in response. "Thanks for lunch. I'll be waiting for that call then. Julian." He clapped a hand on the Elder Manfred's shoulders, nodding his head in Andrea's direction. "Andrea. You both enjoy the rest of your day." And with that, Kai walked down the path toward his car.

Julian closed the door and watched Kai's pace quicken toward his car. The Elder Manfred smiled as he heard the peel of tires at Kai's retreat.

"I think we're in business, dear girl." He smiled and turned toward his daughter.

Andrea stood smiling with a finger lingering on her bottom lip in thought. "We need to start with the farthest covens. Make sure to gather _everything_ for each Coven. I don't care how old the issues are. The longer we can keep him away from _her_ , the better our chances."

Julian wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they made their way toward his study. "Tell them to have a welcome dinner, Tell them he needs to do a closing Circle for luck sake. Tell them anything to make their need of him greater than a few mere days."

They stopped just short of the study door. Andrea nodded turning to hug her father tightly.

"We can do this. I'm sure of it." He let his fingers run over the silk of her red hair. "Now, off with you. You have a lot of planning to do."

There was a dark glint to her smile. "Yes, Father. Of course."

* * *

"Dammit."

The road wound in front of him as he peeled out of the Manfred estate.

"DAMMIT!"

Kai slapped the wheel, the dashboard, and finally - himself. The calm, rational conversation wasn't what he expected. He had every intention of raising his voice. Hell, he planned to flat out make a scene; a show of force to put Julian Manfred on notice.

Malachai Parker cannot be tamed, ran, or managed. He was his own entity - charming, sophisticated, psychotic. All the traits needed to be a leader.

It was clear as day that he would be fine.

Until they explained that he, in fact, would _not_ be okay. Being with Bonnie had mellowed that side of him quick to explode heads and hearts. Logic wasn't a strong suit, but it was becoming an invaluable lesson. He focused on his food while these _duties_ were listed.

He managed to not flinch when Julian mentioned the fact they'd been covering for him for the last two years. The last two years while he'd been trying to woo Bonnie Bennett. Two years while he did the bare minimum, making sure he was there for every one of Bonnie's rise and falls in the college grading system.

They fell in love, broke up, got back together and faced what life threw at them. The price to secure that love, the things he ignored to be with her - it was all coming back around.

Kai came to a hurried stop before blowing the sign posted nearby. "FUUUUCCCKK!?"

He slapped both his hands on the steering wheel, barely missing the horn. His knuckles were white as he grabbed the steering wheel. His teeth slid grinding in his mouth as he began to seethe.

What had he been doing?

A horn honking behind him broke the spell. Dark eyes focused in the rear view mirror, but he paused. Because he didn't want murder on his hands when he got home. This was going to put a monkey wrench in everything.

The drive home wasn't long enough as he pulled up in front of his place. His hands raked through his hair as he felt the beads of sweat forming. "...well, I'm sure when I explain this she'll need a vacation anyway."

There was a groan as he opened the door.

He was like a toddler on the walk of shame. The keys jingled a moment as he reached the door. His shoulders slumped as he opened the door and stepped inside.

As he entered, he slid his shoes off and set them to the side on the shoe rack where the rest of his and Bonnie's were situated. She had insisted on it, seeing as they had hardwood floors that needed to truly be felt. He wasn't about to argue with her over something as small as shoes - especially when he could see where she was coming from.

When he looked around in the living room, Bonnie was nowhere to be found. He set his keys in the dish on the kitchen counter, poking his head around the first floor to see where she could be. Still no Bonnie. He figured she might be upstairs so he made his way up them two at a time, moving to the door to the right and into the master bedroom.

Bonnie was standing on their bed, clad in just an over-sized gray sweatshirt. More than likely her Portland State one. She was on her tiptoes, attempting to hang up a silk wall scroll that he remembered her purchasing online a couple of months back. Something from Bali? There was hand brushed calligraphy characters written on the side, the rest of the image a depiction of a mountainside with forests blossoming their fall colors across the skyline as a haze of soft clouds littered the upper half of the scroll.

He waited until she was able to hook the string on the nail, securing it in place, before clearing his throat loudly to make his presence known.

"Oh, shit!" she squealed, stumbling slightly and losing her balance. Kai raced over to her side and quickly caught her before she could fall to the floor. He grinned when she pouted up at him, smacking his chest. "Christ, you scared me!"

"You should pay more attention, Bonster," he reprimanded, _tsk_ ing her as he gently set her down onto the ground. "What if I was a burglar with the intent to rob and murder you?"

"I didn't sense any ill intent coming from you, so I think I would have been fine."

"What are you, psychic?" Kai scrunched up his nose.

"My Grams used to say I was and there are times where I could literally _sense_ things from around people. Feelings, thoughts…" He blinked at her and she shrugged. "It's not a skill I've perfected yet. But I still possess it."

The more he learned about her, the more he fell in love. "You Bennett women, I swear…"

She poked a finger into the center of his chest. "Yeah, so you better watch what you're thinking, Kai. I'll know about it eventually."

"Duly noted."

Kai shrugged out of his jacket, letting it rest along the back of one of the chairs nearby before scooping her up again and plopping them both onto the bed. Bonnie laughed as he tried to tickle her with kisses along her face and neck before she was finally able to shove him back a measure.

"So," she said, lacing her fingers through his, "how did the meeting go?"

He wanted to forget it all. Kai wanted to smother Bonnie with kisses and discuss other things. More pleasurable things, something other than this meeting. He sighed as his eyes lowered, he squeezed her hands tightly. "Right, the meeting." A deep exhale as he braced his head on an upturned palm.

"We might be in some trouble, Bon." His gaze darkened as he continued. "In the two years since I became coven leader, there were some things that weren't exactly explained to me. Like, the fact I need to delegate and kiss the ass of the minor covens."

His brow furrowed as he decided to sit up instead. "Apparently my _time_ is up." He offered an uneasy smile. "...I need to start attending to Coven leader duties."

Bonnie sat up with him, still holding his hand and giving it a slight squeeze. "What does that mean?" He could tell she was trying not to frown, but Kai knew her faces well enough at this point. She wasn't as guarded with him. Not like how she used to be.

It was hard to hide anything from her. They had been so open with each other over the years, that they could fool others. But they couldn't fool one another. Damn did he miss that ability. "It means that I'm going to need to probably leave town for a few days. I need to meet with these lower covens scattered on the West Coast."

He grabbed her other hand and sighed deeply, his shoulders dropping as he paused. Kai took a deep breath, holding onto her hands tightly. "And I'm going to have to do it with Andrea Manfred. Because she is being groomed to be the next head of the Manfred Family."

Bonnie's grip tightened and then, suddenly, the green in her eyes seemed to darken as her worried expression melted into one of anger. "Are you...are you fucking…" She was barely able to get the words out, her anger causing her shoulders to shake. "Are you fucking _serious_ right now?!"

Letting out a growl of frustration, Bonnie pulled her hands from Kai's and made to climb out of the bed. "Shitty timing my ass. This is a set-up!" She tugged at the shoulder of her sweatshirt that had fallen, revealing the skin there before storming out of the bedroom.

Malachai Parker had learned to fear nothing in the first span of his life. He had no need of it; fear. Because he was smart, possessed a wealth of knowledge, and cunning. He figured out the direction for anything that would get in his path.

But now? He had everything to lose and she just walked out of the bedroom door. "Alright, Luce. I could use some of that patience now." He mumbled under his breath before following Bonnie. He knew he had to let her steam and whistle like a kettle before making a case.

"Bon!" He skittered down the stairs as the sound of a bottle hitting a glass reached him. A rush of liquid filling that glass. "Bonnie." Kai approached as she raised the glass of bourbon to her lips. She didn't spare him a single glance and he felt he deserved it.

"Yes, Bonnie. It is a set-up. Brought on, I'm sure, by your future appearance at Andrea's workplace. Also, because I'm sure they're aware we're engaged. Word spreads fast in Gemini territory. But, Bonnie..." He reached for her shoulders when she set the glass down. "They're not lying, unfortunately. I wasn't aware of all this shit on the _books_. My father was supposed to be handling that and apparently, he didn't. I..." Kai sighed softly. "I have to go. The reason I became Coven leader was to keep you safe. And if I don't handle these matters? You won't be."

Before his hands could touch her, however, she jerked away and took a step back. Bonnie continued to look away from him, her fingers curling even tighter around the glass. "Two years…" Her eyes narrowed before she grabbed the bottle again and poured herself another drink. "You became Coven leader because that was what you were supposed to be. You did The Merge and that's when it became a fact. It wasn't about me."

Something seemed to pass over her expression. Kai could see it starting to settle onto her brow. It was that moment when Bonnie seemed to recall something and was getting further away from her. To a place he couldn't reach.

"You shouldn't have been worrying about me. I was so focused on school, Kai. The Gemini would have left me alone and it's not like I had the drama from Mystic Falls trailing behind me anymore. I...I didn't _need_ protecting!" Bonnie slammed the glass down on the counter, cutting her eyes at him finally. "See? Didn't I tell you this would happen? Everything is fine. Things are going well...and then it all goes to shit!"

"You don't know that, Bonnie!" He managed to keep his voice level as she pulled away from him. "I know you were focused on school. I know you were focused on trying to rebuild your life. I kno-..." He put up his hands as he took a deep breath. "Look, I don't like it any more than you do. But, you're not the only one in shock here. Don't you think this is something they could have told me when I got the mantle? They kept this from me, Bon. You say they would have left you alone? Do you know my father congratulated me on my engagement - just a few days after I proposed?"

Bonnie opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but seemed to change her mind and frowned instead. His brow furrowed as his fingers slid through his hair.

"They've been watching us, Bonnie! Waiting to see if this was just a fling! Waiting for the moment for you to leave! Or for all we know, trying to figure a way to get you out sooner."

"But that's what they want!" Her eyes narrowed further and she bit her lower lip. "This is just the beginning. It'll get worse, just wait." Kai watched her eyes starting to shimmer, turning glassy and it was only then he realized that she was holding back tears. "This is the same woman who I'm going to be working with soon. The same woman who they've been trying to get to turn your head since you came here."

He slid forward to grab her by the shoulders, holding her firm. "This is just a minor roadblock. You act like I'm leaving you for her. Things have not gone to shit. They are annoying, yes. They are inconvenient, even better description. Things are not shit yet, Bon. We are far from shit and we will not let them come between us. I didn't let them before - I won't let them now."

"You don't know that!" She threw his own words back at him. "I can only disengage myself from Gemini affairs for so long before they do, in fact, get between us, Kai!" She averted her gaze. "And before you say it, I trust you. It's _everyone else_ I don't trust."

"I _do_ know that, Bonnie. If you say you trust me, then trust what I'm telling you. I will not let the Gemini get between us. I'll play along for the moment. I need to garner the support of these lower covens. It's how I can get rid of my father _and_ the Manfreds, two birds - one stone."

"Whatever..."

He grit his teeth as she averted her gaze.

"Bonnie, I want you at my side. _Period_. I want to make it so that the old guard, these outdated politics, are eradicated. I want you with me in the Gemini, eventually." Kai spied the spark of aggravation glinting in her green eyes and took a beat to rearrange his words. "I want to carve a place where you, and other witches that have been ostracized or mistreated by the Gemini, are welcomed. Where the Coven is actually a family like it's supposed to be. Not this…" He swung an arm toward the front of the house.

"Not these politics, arranged marriages, and power plays. There's so much more to being a Witch than what we are now. It's going to be a rough go, yes." He grabbed her hand, the one with the engagement ring, and held it up between them. "For better or worse, Bon. We've made it through so much before this. Trust me when I say we'll get through this."

There was a moment when Bonnie seemed to be processing what he was saying. Mulling over her thoughts and trying to put it all together. Again, she was going to that place that seemed far away from him. A place he hadn't been able to reach. Yet.

Finally, she sighed and moved in to close the distance between them. Her arms wrapped around his body, fingers digging into the meat of his shoulder blades and also his lower back. Bonnie took a long, deep breath - so deep he could feel it against the fabric of his shirt.

"...I'm sorry," she murmured. "I'm just scared. This is new to me. Coven business and all that. It doesn't help that everyone has pretty much made their stance known when it comes to us…"

There was a tension in his muscles until she dug her fingers in. It was like the release valve on a pressure cooker. He relaxed under the dig of her hands, the heat of her body, was all he needed. Kai let his chin rest atop Bonnie's head.

"I didn't think about _this_ being something that could be used against me. I thought I had a perfect plan. But, every perfect plan eventually will reveal a flaw." He frowned pressing his lips against the crown of her head.

"But, it's going to take more than a forced vacation to break us, Bonster. You should know that. I worked too hard, stalked you too long to let this just fizzle." He pulled away letting his hands frame and lift her face to his own.

"Don't worry. Another plan is forming." His thumbs slid against the satin of her cheek as he smiled. "...and by the time I'm done? Andrea Manfred will either make a good assistant or she'll go running for the hills every time I enter the building." He gave that lopsided smirk. "Either way? We got this."

* * *

 _ **AN:** And here we are, once again. I know it's been awhile and I apologize. Now that Nano is done I can get back to focusing on this. I am so happy for all the love and encouragement that everyone has given me. You guys are seriously the best! I wouldn't have made it this far without you, Bonkamily, and we are still going strong after so many years. Seriously, you guys freaking rock. This story will continue to progress along as best as I am able and then we will be at the end of it before you know it. So just be patient with me guys. Things are afoot - naughty and devious things! Don't forget to leave a review and follow for more updates! See you in the next chapter my lovelies! MUAH!_


End file.
